DBZ Shonen no Kagayaki
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La venganza... el odio... la necesidad de poder... son oscuras las razones por las cuales un sueño olvidado, llega a convertirse en el enemigo más grande de la luz... la luz brillante de un muchacho... el único con la pureza más grande que se haya visto.
1. Una misteriosa nave espacial aparece

**Aún y cuando la batalla fue la más desgarradora a la que se hayan enfrentado, Gohan y los demás, con la ayuda de Goku, finalmente… han podido regresar la paz a la Tierra aunque el saldo a pagar haya sido demasiado caro… Cell ha sido eliminado y las personas han recuperado la confianza para vivir en el planeta creyéndose salvados por el "Gran Mr. Satan".**

**Desde entonces han pasado 2 meses, en los cuales la proximidad de la presencia de Goku aún es percibida por su hijo, después de todo, su lazo es extremadamente fuerte y muy difícil de romper, demostrado una y otra vez con el paso del tiempo y más recientemente en su pelea contra Boujack cuando la galaxia fue amenazada en el torneo intergaláctico de artes marciales… pero eso… es otra historia.**

**Todo parecía que el futuro sería protagonista de muchos eventos en paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo… la presencia de una nueva entidad vendría a complicar un poco las cosas. Acercándose a la Tierra… el rey manipulador Dorem, mejor conocido como el Titiritero, tras enterarse de la existencia de los seres más poderosos con capacidad de controlar a su voluntad sus energías, tiene un plan entre manos…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "La misteriosa aparición de una nave especial"

**Kame House nuevamente se ha convertido en la sede oficial de la fiesta mensual que se ha instaurado con el propósito de mantener unidos a todos los guerreros, después de todo, cada uno ha hecho su vida demasiado lejos de los demás y debido a que pasan años sin verse, Bulma los ha obligado a asistir, aún y cuando la última vez que se vieron haya sido apenas hace una semana…**

-Esto de tener fiestas mensuales sonaba lindo antes de practicarlo… a este paso voy a quedar pobre porque tus fiestas siempre son de traer algo…, -comenta Krilin ligeramente aburrido, mientras observa la televisión sentado en la alfombra.

-Pues si te pones a pensar en lo que dices te darás cuenta de que estás muy equivocado… tú siempre te apareces sin nada Krilin…, -le responde de la misma manera seca de la hija de los sueños de la corporación Capsula, mientras carga al pequeño Trunks entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Si fui yo quien trajo los trozos de pescado!, -se levanta molesto.

-¡Pues a eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Dime quién diablos trae trozos de pescado a una fiesta de alto nivel?, -se levanta también para sobrepasar su altura y poder gritarle como es su costumbre.

-Vaya que ustedes nunca van a cambiar… siempre peleando por tonterías, -se aproxima hacia ellos Yamcha.

-¡Y tú ni digas nada!, -voltea molesta hacia el lado contrario.

-jajaja, hablando de peleoneros…, -disfruta del momento el chico afeitado de la cabeza.

-¡Hola!, ¡Buenas tardes a todos!, -se escucha la voz del recién llegado Gohan que saluda desde la playa y corre a entrar a la casa de Roshi.

-¡Gohan!, -le reciben los 3 que estaban dentro.

-Que bueno que viniste, -se acerca rápidamente a él Krilin y rodeándolo con su brazo lo voltea, -la verdad ya estaba a punto de morir del aburrimiento y entonces Bulma empezó a decir cosas y creo que te imaginarás el resto, -le comenta mientras prácticamente le arrastra para afuera de la casa.

-jaja, si, me imagino Krilin, por cierto, -voltea en todas direcciones, -¿Y los demás?, -parpadea

-Pues así como veo la situación no creo que nadie más venga… después de todo es sólo un capricho de Bulma, no ves que hasta el pobre de Vegeta fue traído hasta aquí, -señala hacia arriba al techo de la casa, donde el príncipe al notar que lo están viendo les regala una de sus mejores caras de maldición.

-ya veo…, -Gohan le sonríe al orgulloso pero como era de esperarse no recibe respuesta.

-Además… es mejor así, por cierto Gohan… ¿le dijiste a Piccolo?

-Sí, justamente esta mañana pasé por el templo a verlos a él y a Dendé y los invité a ambos, incluso le dije a Mr. Popo pero… sólo me dijo que como es el guardián del Templo de Kami-sama no puede salir…, -responde no muy convencido.

-Mmmm… para serte sincero… yo también invité a una persona… creo que es por eso que estoy tan nervioso y deseando que no vengan los demás…, -se encoje de hombros.

-¿a una persona?..., -parpadea sin entender el hijo de Gokú

-Vamos Gohan…, pensé que desde aquel momento lo habías comprendido…, -se sonroja el monje.

-¿Desde aquel momento?, -sigue aún en su total ignorancia el joven futuro investigador.

-¡Si tu mismo le dijiste a todo el mundo que yo estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Ahora no vengas fingiendo demencia!

-¡OHHHH!, -choca su mano contra su puño verticalmente el joven Son, -¡Hablas de N. 18!, -¡Invitaste a número 18!

-¡Ya! ¡Baja la voz!, -le tapa rápidamente la boca esperando que nadie haya escuchado.

-Pero eso no debe ser un secreto, -le dice al quitarse la mano de Krilin de encima, -¿después de todo ella va a venir no?

La pregunta parece haberle caído como estocada al hígado al mejor amigo de Gokú. –ella… ella… no me dio respuesta…, -baja la cabeza frustrado.

-jaja ¡vamos amigo no te desanimes!, -le da una palmada en la espalda.

**Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami-sama…**

Todo estaba listo para la partida del par de Namekus.

-Vamos señor Piccolo, Gohan vino expresamente a invitarlo, -le habla Dendé ya a punto de saltar hacia la tierra.

Sus palabras parecen motivar un poco los movimientos del maestro, cuando otro impulso le obliga a moverse rápidamente y corre hasta el lado de Dendé sin dejar de observar al cielo.

-¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?, -notó una pequeña luz destellante a varios cientos de Kilómetros de Ahí.

Al ver la reacción de Piccolo, el pequeño cierra los ojos para tratar de sentir la presencia de aquella extraña Luz.

Y Así lo hace…

-Es… es… ¡Es una nave espacial! ¡Y puedo sentir la presencia de muchos seres poderosos dentro de ella!, -se aflige Dendé, -¡y Va en la misma dirección que la casa del Maestro Roshi donde se encuentran Gohan y los demás!

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende por un momento Piccolo, -¿Quiénes serán esos… qué querrán…?..., -se tira de la plataforma del templo sin previo aviso y emprende vuelo directo a Kame House.

**Al mismo tiempo… Milk se encontraba arreglando algunas cajas en la casa de Gokú.**

-No puedo creer que esta ropa haya dejado de quedarle a mi querido Gohan… ha crecido mucho…, -comenta mientras sostiene entre sus manos el traje de saco amarillo con mangas verdes que usaba su hijo de pequeño, -me pregunto si no se molestará si…, -baja su mirada hacia su abdomen por unos momentos para luego subirla de improvisto algo molesta consigo misma, -no puedo sólo seguir preguntándome que pensará Gohan sobre esto… ¡Tengo que decírselo!, pero…, -se encoje de hombros, -él es un niño muy bueno… seguramente lo comprenderá…, -trata de darse ánimos y se levanta animosa, -sólo espera un poco más bebé… pronto tu existencia dejará de ser un secreto y verás como tu hermano se pone muy feliz por ti, ¡Tu hermano es un niño genial! ¡Es muy inteligente!, -a lo lejos pareciera hablar sola, vista desde la ventana de la casa.

Continuará…

**Una nueva amenaza ha llegado a la Tierra… ¿Quiénes serán los que abordan la nave espacial que vio Dendé? ¿Por qué se dirigen hacia la casa del Maestro Roshi? Quizás…**

_**¡Hola soy Goku!, aunque me encuentre en el otro mundo aún puedo darme cuenta de las cosas que están sucediendo, la llegada de esas personas va a traerles muchos problemas a los muchachos, ¡Gohan no lo mires a los ojos!, ¡Rayos! El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shounen no Kagayaki será: "La llegada de Dorem", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_


	2. La llegada de Dorem

**Todos los guerreros se habían dado cita en la casa del Maestro Roshi para su acostumbrada fiesta mensual… la nueva ley de Kame House instaurada por Bulma, luego de la gran batalla contra Cell en que Gokú perdió la vida.**

**Los días transcurrían de manera normal y hasta cierto punto rutinaria…, después de todo en los días de paz, es algo común entre los seres humanos…**

**Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Piccolo y Dendé, quienes se disponían a unirse a la celebración, una misteriosa nave espacial ha entrado en los territorios de la tierra y se dirige precisamente hacia donde se encuentran Gohan y los demás, ¿quiénes serán los que abordan la enigmática visitante?**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "La llegada de Dorem"

**En Kame House, que aún estaba muy lejos del punto donde recién se ha visualizado la nave transportadora, los visitantes no parecen haberse percatado de su presencia…**

-Mmmm… para serte sincero… yo también invité a una persona… creo que es por eso que estoy tan nervioso y deseando que no vengan los demás…, -se encoje de hombros el pequeño.

-¿a una persona?..., -parpadea sin entender el hijo de Gokú

-Vamos Gohan…, pensé que desde aquel momento lo habías comprendido…, -se sonroja el monje.

-¿Desde aquel momento?, -sigue aún en su total ignorancia el joven futuro investigador.

-¡Si tu mismo le dijiste a todo el mundo que yo estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Ahora no vengas fingiendo demencia!

-¡OHHHH!, -choca su mano contra su puño verticalmente el joven Son, -¡Hablas de N. 18!, ¡Invitaste a número 18!

-¡Ya! ¡Baja la voz!, -le tapa rápidamente la boca esperando que nadie haya escuchado.

-Pero eso no debe ser un secreto, -le dice al quitarse la mano de Krilin de encima, -¿después de todo ella va a venir no?

La pregunta parece haberle caído como estocada al hígado al mejor amigo de Gokú. –ella… ella… no me dio respuesta…, -baja la cabeza frustrado.

-jaja ¡vamos amigo no te desanimes!, -le da una palmada en la espalda.

-Tal parece que estuvieran hablando del diablo que hace aparición cuando hablan de él…, -se escucha la femenina voz de la chica rubia interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos amigos al aparecerles tras la espalda.

Los ojos de Krilin se dilataron al máximo tras procesar aquella, para él, melodioso sonido que tiene número 18 por voz.

-¡Sí!, -se emociona Gohan al reconocerla, -me da una gran alegría que hayas llegado, no sabes lo nervioso que estaba Krilin porque pensaba que no ibas a venir, -le sonríe el hijo de Gokú.

-¡Ya cállate!, -le regaña el otro entrenado por Roshi, -no tienes que dar tantas explicaciones…, -se sonroja por todos los comentarios de Gohan.

-Vine… y con eso deberías estar agradecido…, -lo mira de reojo la androide, -además que dijiste que iba a haber mucho para comer y sabes como me gusta probar todo tipo de cosas, -se cruza de brazos.

-jaja, claro, -se anima finalmente Krilin y la invita con gestos a entrar a la casa.

-¡Oye Gohan!, -sale de la casa Bulma antes que el pequeño de cabellos negros pudiera entrar tras de Krilin.

-¿Qué sucede?, -pregunta con su acostumbrada curiosidad.

-Es que el Maestro Roshi acaba de hablarme por teléfono dice que se ha quedado en el supermercado porque la cápsula que se regalé de motocicleta no arranca… cosa que es por completo mentira… dudo mucho que uno de mis inventos tenga defectos, -empieza a divagar la genio, -seguramente se quedó viendo mujeres ese viejo pervertido del maestro…

-…jeje…, -se ha quedado sin palabras el futuro hermano mayor y la observa mientras ladea la cabeza. –Bulma…

-¿eh?... ¡ah sí!, Gohan, el maestro me pidió que fueras a ayudarle a traer las cosas a casa, se lo pediría a Krilin, pero está ocupado con su nueva visita, -le prácticamente susurra escondiendo sus labios tras su mano, -ó a Yamcha… pero en él no sé si pueda confiar… así que la mejor opción eres tú mi buen Gohan, -le sonríe.

-Como digas, -le devuelve la sonrisa, -¡volveré pronto!, -se eleva en el instante y encendiendo su Ki emprende vuelo hacia la capital.

-Que buen niño es Gohan… siempre obedece sin replicar…, -se queda analizándolo Bulma mientras la sombra de Gohan se ha perdido entre las nubes, -como me gustaría que mi Trunks fuera como él…

**Mientras tanto… en la capital…**

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que hacer todo esto para poder salir de mi casa… mi papá es un exagerado… pensar en encerrarme sólo porque llevé a casa a un amigo de la escuela…, -habla mientras se agarra la visera de la gorra que lleva puesta para ocultar su rostro, cuyos ojos ya son escondidos tras unos anteojos oscuros. Una niña de camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos negros. –Él tiene que entender que los niños son niños… y no puede sacarlos de mi vida… más cuando entreno a diario con ellos… a veces ser la hija del "Gran Mr. Satan" es demasiado duro…

-¡Pero qué veo otra linda muchachita que cruza los caminos de la gran ciudad!, -le habla justamente Roshi, quien espera a Gohan a la salida del supermercado.

La inexperta joven se para en seco y voltea a verlo furiosa, -¡Viejo loco!, - saca la lengua y empieza a correr para alejarse de él.

-vaya vaya…,¡Pero que enérgica jovencita!, -la sigue con la mirada el viejo.

-¡Eso estuvo bien!, ¡muy bien!, -corre distraída la joven de cabellos negros cortos.

Mientras, en la misma dirección en que ella corría, Gohan camina observando los edificios para encontrar cual es el supermercado en que se encuentra el maestro de su padre. Sin darse cuenta, ambos caminantes se impactan en la frente y rebotan hacia atrás, la chica que cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza, pierde su gorra y anteojos por lo que se soba fuertemente la frente.

-¡AAAy!, ¡Fíjate por donde vas!, -le recrimina.

-Por favor discúlpame, venía distraído…, -le tiende la mano el chico, -en verdad… lo siento mucho…, -la observa preocupado mientras espera que ella tome su mano.

Ante la actitud de Gohan, no puede hacer más que desviar la mirada apenada por como le había gritado, -yo… también venía distraída… no fue toda tu culpa, -le recibe la ayuda y levanta nuevamente animosa.

-Bueno… he quedado de ir a ayudar a un amigo… me tengo que ir…, -le hace reverencia y emprende nuevamente camino, cuando es detenido intempestivamente por la voz de la niña.

-¡Espera!, -le grita con todo, por lo que el hijo de Milk hasta pierde el equilibrio por unos segundos al pararse tan estrepitosamente.

-¿qué?... ¿qué sucede?..., -la mira sorprendido y abre grandes los ojos.

-Chocamos… te trato mal y no dices nada… ¡Y luego te vas sin siquiera presentarte!, -_seguramente ese choque no fue casualidad… debe ser uno de los espías de mi padre…_, -piensa mientras lo observa de pies a cabeza meticulosamente, -_nadie… anda así de distraído y luego se porta tan amable…_, -sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Oh!, discúlpame, mi nombre es Gohan, -le sonríe como de costumbre, -¿y tú como te llamas?, -la mira esperando respuesta.

-¡¿_Qué como me llamo?, ¡¿Qué broma es esta?, ¿acaso hay personas en ciudad Satán que no conozcan a la hija de án?_, -piensa antes de responder, -¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

-¿Eh?, lo notaste, pues en realidad no, soy de la montaña de Paoz en la aldea 439 hacia el este.

-¡¿Qué?, bueno…, -se sorprende y recupera la compostura en un instante, -mi nombre es…, -lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, -_si es un espía de mi padre y no ha visto nunca mi rostro no puedo decirle mi nombre real…será mejor que me invente uno…_, -Mi nombre es Anpan, -termina ciertamente nerviosa tras su mentira.

-Con que Anpan… mucho gusto Anpan, -le sonríe Gohan, -espero podamos vernos nuevamente, -le hace reverencia de nuevo, -pero como te decía un amigo me está esperando.

-Yo siempre ando por estos lugares…, -responde con la extraña sensación de no querer dejarlo ir.

-Si es así, ten por seguro que nos veremos, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida mientras se da la vuelta y corre en dirección del supermercado.

-…Gohan…, -se queda observando mientras el jovencito desaparece entre la gente.

====0000====

-¡Señor Dorem!, ¡La más fuerte de las presencias que se sentía en lo que parece ser el mar de este planeta se ha movido de ese lugar!, -informa una jovencita con apariencia humana, cuyas orejas son punteagudas, de cabellos plateados ligeramente alborotados y grandes ojos azules, llevaba una vestimenta del tipo árabe en color púrpura.

-Sí Bed… yo también lo sentí…, -responde aún y cuando su rostro no es enfocado del todo, podía apreciarse que era un ser de apariencia humana muy refinada, con un buen estado físico pero aún así delgado, llevaba un traje del mismo tema que Bed, conformado por un chaleco negro y pantalones celestes.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos mi excelentísimo y grandioso amo?, -pregunta otro miembro de su clan, quien parecía un pequeño niño de ojos y cabellos castaños, -¿redirigimos el rumbo de la nave hacia esa presencia?

-No Pillow…, -yo mismo iré en su búsqueda, ustedes busquen un lugar para guardar la nave, porque no tengo pensado que nos vayamos pronto…

-Pero mi amo…, -lo mira preocupado Pillow, -sé que ante todo la necesidad de encontrar a las personas que pueden manejar su energía a su antojo le ayudará a comprobar si la teoría de su poder es cierta, pero y si esa persona no se quiere dejar agarrar como muestra?

-Descuida… que pase lo que pase… él será parte de mi experimento…

-¡La gran pesadilla!, -responden ambos sirvientes al unísono.

-Cuando hayan encontrado donde estacionarse preparen la cena… que regresaré con mucha hambre, -abre la compuerta y sale de su nave, es cuando se aprecia su rostro, los cabellos lacios azulados se mueven rápido empujados por el viento, dejando ver con libertad su par de orejas en punta y sus ojos casi celestes por hacer la diferencia entre el color azul y el blanco.

-Veamos… ¿dónde está?..., -empieza a buscarlo mientras flota en medio de las aguas, quien parece ser el rey o príncipe de alguna civilización debido al halo que porta sobre su frente, que más parecía alguna especie de corona. –que emocionante… en todos los planetas que he visitado… ¡jamás había encontrado un ser con tal maravillosa energía!, -parece encontrar la presencia de Gohan y emprende vuelo tras él luego de elevar su Ki para volar a máxima velocidad.

Rápidamente ha llegado hasta la ciudad.

-¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Tanta gente con tantos sueños!, -hace una pirueta y gira sobre si mismo mientras vuela, -¡Yo Dorem (dream) haré que todos y cada uno de sus sueños se cumplan!, pero primero…, -un acercamiento a sus ojos que se entrecierran, -tengo que tener en mis manos a esos sujetos cuya energía es tan rica en ilusiones… ¡Ellos serán mis baterías infinitas!

Gohan… que estaba en camino de vuelta con el Maestro Roshi, siente la energía se que viene acercando a gran velocidad, por lo que baja rápidamente hacia tierra.

-¿Pero qué podrá ser eso?..., -mira en todas direcciones asegurándose que no le han visto volar, para nuevamente elevarse tras haber dejado al anciano en piso seguro.

En un segundo, como una oleada enorme de viento, el joven Son puede sentir la presencia detrás de sus espaldas.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Se trata de sólo un niño terrícola… , -cierra los ojos cual lo analizara, así en medio de la oscuridad, se dibuja la silueta de Gohan, por la que corren al instinto de Dorem dos tiempos de energía que se visualizan en colores diferentes por su cuerpo, -no…, -abre los ojos entonces, -es alguna especia de híbrido…

Gohan al sentirse observado se pone en guardia y frunce el seño.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?, -pide rápidamente explicación.

-En realidad mi nombre es lo menos importante…, pero te lo diré como acto de cortesía… mi nombre es Dorem y soy el rey de todos los sueños posibles e imposibles… habidos y por haber… resueltos e irresueltos…, -habla mientras lo mira directa y profundamente a los ojos.

-…Dorem…, -traga saliva el joven en un principio sintiéndose aturdido, para luego empezar a verlo borroso, en un segundo siente como sus fuerzas se van debilitando y pierde la consciencia súbitamente cayendo al vacío.

-¡Gohan!, -Piccolo que se iba aproximando súpera rápidamente la velocidad que llevaba para atrapar al niño en el aire, -¿qué significa esto?..., -voltea hacia el enemigo con el niño en brazos, mostrándole su enorme desapruebo por sus acciones reflejado en su molesto rostro.

Continuará…

**Esto si que nadie se lo esperaba… Ha aparecido el rey de los sueños Dorem, quien busca apoderarse de la energía de Gohan y los demás para llevar acabo sus planes, ¿Qué pasará con Gohan? ¿Por qué habrá quedado dormido con sólo ver a los ojos del enemigo?, ¿Será que Piccolo encuentra la forma de detener a Dorem? O puede que…**

_**¡Hola soy Goku!, ¿Pero qué está pasando allá? ¡Piccolo tienes que tener a ese tal Dorem para que te diga que fue lo que le hizo a Gohan! Muchachos… por favor… resistan… El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shounen no Kagayaki será: "No te confundas Gohan, es tu realidad por la que debes de pelear", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

Holas!, ante todo muchas gracias por leer, este fanfic es un tributo para Gohan, se lo debía desde hace mucho. Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama-sama, un saludo a Esplandian-san por su review, muchas gracias!


	3. No te confundas Gohan

**Tal parece que los días de paz habían finalmente terminado… Gohan, quien había salido de Kame House en busca del maestro Roshi, tuvo un inesperado encuentro en la ciudad con una chica, nada más y nada menos que la hija de Mr. Satán, quien al haber escapado de su casa, piensa que Gohan es uno de los hombres de su padre y se presenta con un nombre falso, cosa que en ese momento no tenía ningún significado pero…**

**Momentos después la atmósfera cambió y se vuelve a la intriga, una misteriosa presencia apareció volando sobre los cielos, se trataba de Dorem, quien al ver a Gohan a los ojos lo hace caer en un profundo sueño… ¿Qué significará todo eso?**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "No te confundas Gohan, es tu realidad por la que debes de pelear"

Gohan al sentirse observado se pone en guardia y frunce el seño.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?, -pide rápidamente explicación.

-En realidad mi nombre es lo menos importante…, pero te lo diré como acto de cortesía… mi nombre es Dorem y soy el rey de todos los sueños posibles e imposibles… habidos y por haber… resueltos e irresueltos…, -habla mientras lo mira directa y profundamente a los ojos.

-…Dorem…, -traga saliva el joven en un principio sintiéndose aturdido, para luego empezar a verlo borroso, en un segundo siente como sus fuerzas se van debilitando y pierde la consciencia súbitamente cayendo al vacío.

-¡Gohan!, -Piccolo que se iba aproximando supera rápidamente la velocidad que llevaba para atrapar al niño en el aire, -¿qué significa esto?..., -voltea hacia el enemigo con el niño en brazos, mostrándole su enorme desapruebo por sus acciones reflejado en su molesto rostro.

-Are…Are…, -tal parece que el gesto de Piccolo no hizo más que provocar la diversión del enemigo, quien se ha encogido de hombros y levanta las manos mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Gohan?, -reclama rápidamente el maestro.

-¿Hacerle?..., -pregunta hasta ciertamente siniestro mientras lo mira desafiante; con un movimiento de su brazo derecho cual dibujara ondas en el aire.

En unos segundos, el Nameku lleva acabo la misma secuencia de movimientos, al percatarse de ellos nota como Gohan ha desaparecido de entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?, -se sumerge profundamente en la rabia al notar que el pequeño está en posesión de Dorem.

-¿Con que este es tu sueño?... si que debes ser muy apegado a este niño… mira que soñar en salvarlo…

-¿Soñar?..., -frunce aún más de lo normal el seño el señor Piccolo.

-¿No lo habías notado?..., -sonríe el peliazul, -desde aquel instante… en que viste mi nave…

-¿De qué está hablando este sujeto?..., -sigue sin entender la contraparte del anterior Kami-sama.

-¡TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SUEÑAN CAERÁN VÍCTIMAS DE SUS DESEOS ANTE MI PRESENCIA!, -se vanagloria, -y al dormir… nada podrán hacer más que seguir pensando que lo que viven es la realidad, -le sonríe burlón.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso no es posible maldito!, -rápidamente se abalanza contra él, en el ángulo perfecto para acertarle directo en la mejilla, pero el otro extraterrestre desaparece de su presencia y aparece tras su espalda.

-Es la diferencia entre tú y yo por ahora… este será tu sueño… pero… esta también es mi realidad y este niño con la energía extraordinaria está finalmente bajo mi poder… y tú… nada puedes hacer, y es entonces cuando tu sueño se convierte en pesadilla…, -al finalizar esta última frase desaparece por completo, llevándose a Gohan con él.

-¡GOHAN!, -está completamente humillado y desesperado el maestro del muchacho.

Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Piccolo yace tirado a la orilla del templo de Kami-sama, en el mismo lugar donde vió la nave pasar…, a su lado está Dendé quien en sesiones de parpadeos recupera la consciencia.

**Y… en el otro mundo…**

-Esto no puede estar pasando…, -está casi petrificado Kaioh-sama, quien parece haber percibido las energías de Dorem en la Tierra, mientras descansaba en su silla reclinable y tomaba una piña colada.

Goku, quien estaba a metros de él, entrenando con las pesas de brazos y piernas, nota como la expresión del dios cambió.

-¿Sucede algo Kaioh-sama?, -se acerca a él diligente el saiyajin, mientras abre grandes los ojos.

-Goku… algo terrible ha pasado…, -hace pausa como si buscara las palabras correctas para explicarle al esposo de Milk.

-¿Algo terrible Kaoih-sama?, por favor… no me asustes así, con esas palabras tal pareciera que la Tierra estuviera a punto de explotar, -le da una palma en la espalda.

-Pues no es que esté a punto de explotar… pero acertaste con que es algo referente a tu planeta…

-¿Qué pasó?..., -pregunta ya sintiéndose intranquilo.

-Realmente nunca pensé que ese sujeto se interesaría por un Planeta como la Tierra… el rey del mundo de los sueños… Dorem…

-¿Del mundo de los sueños? Jajajajaja, eso suena demasiado divertido Kaioh-sama, -sonríe por unos instantes pero al notar que la expresión del Kaioh no cambiaba regresa también a la seriedad. -¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?...

-No es algo para nada divertido Goku… todos los seres que observen a Dorem caerán dormidos dentro de sus sueños y no despertarán… hasta que sus sueños se conviertan en energía negativa…, pero Dorem siempre ha repudiado que ese tipo de cosas pasen… hasta donde yo sé… su objetivo era conseguir la energía más pura del universo para alimentar esos sueños y que nunca se tornen en pesadillas…

-Ya veo… pero… si su deseo es conseguir la energía más pura del universo… ¿cómo pretende hacerlo?

-Es a ese punto al que quería llegar… con respecto a lo que está pasando en la tierra, para Dorem… y bueno para el mundo entero, los sueños más preciados son los que poseen los niños y… alimentar los sueños de los demás con las energías puras de un niño… sería lo más maravilloso para su plan…

-¿Las energías puras de un niño?..., -parpadea Goku, pero luego su rostro cambió de inmediato su gesto a la sorpresa mezclado con enfado. -¡No me digas que ese maldito está usando a los niños de la tierra como si fueran baterías para su plan!

-Algo por el estilo… pero por el momento se ha llevado al más importante… Gokú… Dorem apareció en la capital del este y se llevó a Gohan…

Tratando de asimilar la noticia, la cual le parecía hasta absurda, no puede más que preguntar lo ya dicho, -…¿qué?... ¡Kaioh-sama y que pasó con los demás?, ¡¿Cómo es que pasó eso sin que ellos lo notaran?

-Tal parece que Piccolo intentó impedirlo pero ya había caído bajo la trampa de Dorem y para los demás… todo fue tan rápido… que dudo siquiera se hayan dado cuenta aún…

-¡Rayos!, -entonces el padre cierra los ojos tratando de localizar a su hijo, pone la mano en la espalda de Kaoih, -Gohan… Gohan… ¿me escuchas?... ¡Gohan!, -frunce el seño molesto y abre los ojos, -no puedo siquiera sentir su presencia…

**En medio de los intentos por localizar a Gohan, el tiempo pasa, mientras las personas en la tierra día tras día caen dormidas en las distintas ciudades y pueblos, desde entonces… ha pasado un año…**

-¡Vamos!... ¡Vamos!...Ñññññññ… Agh…., -se escucha la voz de una niña haciendo fuerzas junto al sonido del metal siendo golpeado.

Se enfoca entonces como la chica que se ha presentado con Gohan como "Anpan", está tratando de abrir una especie de cápsula.

-¡Vamos Snack! ¡Yoyo! ¡Ayúdenme!, -otros dos niños se le unen y juntos logran levantar la tapa de la cápsula, dentro de ella, se encontraba Gohan, aún dormido, muchos electrodos estaban pegados alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-Gohan… Gohan…, -prácticamente le susurra la niña para no ser escuchada, -vamos Gohan… despiértate…, -entonces levanta la cabeza para observar los alrededores y ver si alguien sospechoso podría delatarla.

Por la voz de la chica y la aparente detención de la extraña cápsula en la que se encontraba empieza a regresar a la realidad, pero ciertamente demasiado débil como para levantarse por si mismo.

La imagen frente a él se va aclarando cada vez más, hasta que visualiza por completo a Anpan frente a él.

-An… Anpan…, -habla mientras se percata de todos los cables que tenía encima y llevándose la mano a la frente se quita como puede los que tiene en ella.

-¡Gohan!, -se alegra por haber llevado acabo su cometido la chica, pero enseguida se tapa ella misma la boca por el grito que pegó.

-Videl… lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí…, -le susurra Yoyo, otra pequeña niña de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, llevaba una coleta de lado.

-Yoyo tiene razón, en cualquier momento Dorem se dará cuenta que desconectamos a Gohan…, -le sugiere Snack, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Sí…, -entonces se dirige a Gohan nuevamente, -ven… apóyate en mí… debemos salir de aquí…, -lo levanta como puede, haciendo mucha fuerza. –OUUUUGGG

-Lo siento… pero casi no puedo moverme…, -trata de reincorporarse el joven Son y le pone la mano en el hombro para apoyarse en ella, pero por su debilidad la mano se le desliza y le toca ligeramente uno de sus pequeños pechos, cosa que la escandalizó.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -lo suelta empujándolo y Gohan se da con la cabeza contra la cápsula, donde rebota y cae al piso sobándose por el dolor.

-¡Ayayayayayay! -¿Por qué hiciste eso?, -trata de levantarse por si sólo pero es recibido por Yoyo quien lo sostiene para ponerse en pie, por lo que le sonríe agradecido.

-¡¿Qué por qué?, -responde extremadamente roja, -¿qué acaso tu no sabes cual es la diferencia entre el cuerpo de un chico y una chica para que andes tocando así por así?.

-¿Tocando?... ¿el pecho?... pues… en el pecho de las mujeres se encuentran los conductos galactóforos que se hipertrofian durante la gestación debido a la acción de las hormonas estrógenos y progesterona… se activa la hormona prolactina por lo que se produce la leche para alimentar a los bebés recién nacidos… pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora?..., -parpadea el joven de cabellos negros.

La respuesta y luego pregunta de Gohan le hizo una mueca ridícula en el rostro a la hija de Mr. Satán y una gota apareció al lado de su cabeza.

-Como sea…, -dirige la mirada hacia otro lado, -debemos…, -en ese instante sus ojos casi se le salen a "Anpan", cuando notó que cierta parte del cuerpo de Gohan ondeaba tras el muchacho, la cola le había crecido nuevamente…

-¡Esto definitivamente ya no es normal!, -le apunta directamente.

-¿Mmmm?, -se percata el chico de la impresión de su despertadora y volteando tras de si reconoce su cola. -¡Mi colita! ¡No lo puedo creer volvió salir! Pero… que extraño…

Videl niega rápidamente con la cabeza y suspira, -¡Tengo que llevarte con Krilin-san! ¡Esa es la misión que nos encomendó! ¡Así que camina!, -le ordenó finalmente.

-¿Krilin?, -¡¿conoces a Krilin?, -se emociona el hijo de Gokú.

-¿Cómo no conocerlo?..., -habla Snack, -Nosotros, los niños raptados por Dorem, somos los espías de la resistencia Krilin.

-¿La resistencia Krilin?, -sonríe Gohan

-Durante este año… han pasado muchas cosas…, -lo mira triste la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Este… año?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?..., -los ojos del híbrido tiemblan ante la aseveración de Videl.

-Gohan… has pasado un año dormido dentro de esa cosa… Dorem ha usado tu energía para mantener a todas las personas dormidas…, -las palabras de la chica llenaron de aflicción el rostro del futuro investigador.

-Eso quiere decir… que muchas cosas malas han estado pasando por mi culpa…

-¡No! ¡No te confundas Gohan-chin!, -lo mueve para sacarlo de su depresión Yoyo a su lado.

-Yoyo tiene razón… todo es culpa de ese maldito de Dorem…, -aprieta los puños Videl.

-¡Chicos ya vámonos!, …a…a…A… ¡AAACHUUUUU!, -estornuda Snack y el color de su cabello cambia a azul, -¿qué pasa nena?..., -le guiña el ojo a Videl, -¿por qué no salimos ya de este lugar?... luego podemos ir juntos a bailar bajo las estrellas en la playa nocturna…

-Ay no… ya se volvió rarito de nuevo…, -le aparece una gota a los tres presentes.

Continuará…

**¡No hay tiempo que estar perdiendo chicos! ¡Deben salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible!, su deber ahora es encontrarse con Krilin… ¿Qué significará la resistencia Krilin?... y Gokú por favor piensa en un método para ayudar a Gohan y los demás, ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo, ¿Ó es que tú…?**

**¡Hola soy Gokú!, No puede ser… ¿ya ha pasado un año?... lo más probable es que muchas cosas hayan cambiado, Gohan, ¡Tienes que demostrarle a esos sujetos que tú eres el más fuerte! El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "La resistencia Krilin"**

Hola!, Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi fic, ahora respondo a los reviews:

Rous: wa!, sii, narrarlo como un capítulo me resultó bastante interesante, jaja es que me encanta la voz del narrador de la primera temporada de DBZ, entonces imaginarlo era genial xD

Janella Bround: jeje, yo estoy bien xD, con respecto a escribir de Gohan, pues si, se lo debía, él fue mi primer amor de anime xD

La gran Milk: Muchas gracias, creo que después de tanto fanfic por fin pude alcanzar la calidad que quería para este proyecto.

Dragon Heart 1000: Holas! Sii, a mi también me encanta como queda después de Cell, aunque creo que es un desperdicio lo que pasó con Gokú… pero esa es otra historia xD, con respecto a Dorem, pues si, no es lo típico, espero me salga bien xD y las peleas, claro que habrá, pero creo que un poquito más adelante, ahorita quiero cimentar bien las bases del fic para que cuando llegue la pelea sea los que se odian contra los que se odian xD.

¡ARIGATO MINA!

MATTA NE!


	4. La resistencia Krilin

**Tema de entrada: Progression (Hironobu Kageyama)**

**~ Ōinaru shinka e to ima susume! ~**

La figura de Sheng Long entra de golpe contra las nubes y avanza rápido.

**HEY**** HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY**

El logo de Dragon Ball Z, aparece flotando sobre Sheng Long y las letras SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI, aparecen abajo del logo.

**HEY HEY**

La esfera de 4 estrellas flota entre las nubes y de ella salen las otras 6 y se dispersan.

**Ah mimi o sumaseba**

Gohan camina por las calles de la ciudad, una pluma cae sobre su cabeza desde el cielo y sale volando tras tocarlo. 

**Kikoerudarou to your heart**

Goku y Gohan de pequeño, van sobre la nube voladora. Gohan se cae de la nube al suelo del que se levanta con su apariencia actual y cabello de super saiyajin 1 controlado. Mira al cielo y sonríe. 

**Sō michinaru jidai no**

El mundo de sueños, lleno de juguetes, chocolates y dulces por doquier.

**Takarakana ano ashioto**

Dorem, Pillow y Bed parados en medio del mundo de los sueños son enfocados unos por uno el rostro.

**~ Kurushimi ni uchikatta toki ~**

Gohan Super Saiyajin parado de espaldas, pierde su brillo y el resplandor oscuro lo envuelve, voltea ligeramente y se aprecian sus ojos púrpura oscuro. 

**Aratanaru densetsu ga hajimaru**

Todos los niños poseídos con ojos opacos levantan las manos al cielo y sus ojos brillan

**Tattaima**

Una Genkidama dorada

**Mugen-dai ni hirogare kanō-sei yo hiraka re**

La Resistencia Krilin (Krilin, 18 y los niños terrícolas), corren felices con libertad. 

**Shikō no level kabe o kowashi mezase  
><strong>La capa de Piccolo vuela al viento y entonces es enfocado con los brazos cruzados, seguido de Trunks, quien saca su espada y la eleva sobre su cabeza cual fuera a dar un golpe.

**Yowaki jibun norikoe saijōkyū no azume  
><strong>Snack, Videl, Dendé, Lime y Yoyo gritan animosos parados bajo lo que parece ser una batalla.

**Hikari o hanatsu chikyū no rekishi kono te de tsukure!  
><strong>Vegeta, que era rodeado por un humo violeta oscuro, levanta el rostro y el brazo y propulsando su Ki lo aleja.

**~ Mezame iku sekai e to ima susume! ~  
><strong>La pluma termina de caer al suelo y se desvanece.

**0000000**

**Los planes ocultos del rey del mundo de los sueños, Dorem, finalmente habían sido revelados, debía tomar bajo su poder todas las fuentes de energía Pura de este mundo… para alimentar con ella los sueños de todos los habitantes y que éstos no se tornaran en pesadillas, sin embargo… los métodos utilizados no son lo más adecuado a los ojos de Kaoih-sama, quien tras enterarse de lo sucedido en la tierra, no puede hacer más que observar los avances, junto con Gokú, quien aún en el otro mundo busca la manera de recuperar a su hijo, aunque parece ser que alguien se le ha adelantado…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "La resistencia Krilin"

-¿Este… año?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?..., -los ojos del híbrido tiemblan ante la aseveración de Videl.

-Gohan… has pasado un año dormido dentro de esa cosa… Dorem ha usado tu energía para mantener a todas las personas dormidas…, -las palabras de la chica llenaron de aflicción el rostro del futuro investigador.

-Eso quiere decir… que muchas cosas malas han estado pasando por mi culpa…

-¡No! ¡No te confundas Gohan-chin!, -lo mueve para sacarlo de su depresión Yoyo a su lado.

-Yoyo tiene razón… todo es culpa de ese maldito de Dorem…, -aprieta los puños Videl.

-¡Chicos ya vámonos!, …a…a…A… ¡AAACHUUUUU!, -estornuda Snack y el color de su cabello cambia a azul, -¿qué pasa nena?..., -le guiña el ojo a Videl, -¿por qué no salimos ya de este lugar?... luego podemos ir juntos a bailar bajo las estrellas en la playa nocturna…

-Ay no… ya se volvió rarito de nuevo…, -le aparece una gota a los tres presentes.

-¿Qué?..., -termina de salir de su asombro Gohan, -¿Qué te pasó?, -parpadea.

-Jajaja, tranquilo y no pongas esa cara de niño curioso, -le pone la mano en la espalda la hija de Mr. Satán al hijo de Gokú, -una vez te acostumbras a él luego y ya pierde la gracia, -termina sacándole la lengua al Snack de cabellos azules.

De la nada Yoyo ha sacado una pluma, con la que frota bajo de la nariz del chico cambiado, con lo que le provoca nuevamente el estornudo.

-A…A… ¡Achuuuuuuuu!, -regresa a su forma original y se limpia bajo la nariz con el dedo índice. –No tenías por qué ser tan directa… un día de estos me voy a enfermar por tanta alergia…, -la mira con ojos de raya y punto a la chica que le ha pasado la pluma, quien se limita a reir nerviosa.

-Ya veo… con que tu cambias de personalidad… cada vez que estornudas Snack…, eso me recuerda a un relato que me contaron mis padres, -pone pose de pensativo el chico de cabellos negros.

-Pues si… digamos que esto que me sucede es algo de familia…, pasa lo mismo con mi madre, -responde terminando la conversación el nuevamente joven rubio.

-Mmm, -piensa Gohan mientras lo observa, -puede que tú seas pariente de la amiga de mi papá, a ella le sucedía algo como eso… aunque yo pensaba que era un severo caso de esquizofrenia psiquiátrica, -se pasa la mano tras la cabeza el genio.

-mmm… dejémoslo en un caso terrible de bipolaridad Gohan, -desvía la atención del joven Son hacia ella la chica Videl.

-¡Oye Videl!, -le reclama el rubio, cosa que aparentemente le ha llamado la atención al hermano mayor que no tiene conocimiento de serlo xD

-Por cierto…, -la llama esta vez Gohan, -recuerdo muy bien que la otra vez… nos encontramos en las afueras del supermercado, en ese entonces, me dijiste que tu nombre era Anpan, pero ahora… me he dado cuenta de que ellos te llaman Videl… ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?, -una gota aparece al lado de la cabeza de la ojiazul, -_De ninguna manera puedo decirle lo que pensé entonces… creerá que soy una loca…_, -tú no te fijes en eso Gohan, digamos que ese es un apodo del pasado jajajajajaja, -se ríe sola llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Ah?..., -queda inexplicado el futuro investigador.

-¡DEJEN DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! ¡CORRAN!, ¡CORRAN!, ¡DOREM!, ¡DOREM VIENE!, -pasa corriendo al lado de ellos una pequeña de cabellos castaños atados en dos trenzas.

-¿Lime?..., -la reconoce Gohan, por lo que la niña que corría ya un poco más adelante se detiene al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre y voltea hacia él.

-¡Eres tú!, -se señalan mutuamente, -¡Eres tú Gohan! ¡El niño que nos salvó de los estafadores del Domo de Bardon!, -corre feliz hacia él.

-¿pero qué estás gritando?, te dije para el torneo de Cell que no era bueno decir mentiras, que asustarías a la gente por nada…

-¡Pero es que esto es la verdad! ¡Gohan!, ¡Yo vi claramente a Dorem acercándose a esta zona!

-Puede que la niña tenga razón Gohan…, -le llama Snack, -Krilin-san nos dijo que cuando te recuperáramos nos volviéramos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Krilin-san?, -abre grandes los ojos Lime, -¿Ustedes también son de la resistencia Krilin?, -los mira emocionada.

-Claro, habemos camaradas alrededor de todo el mundo…, -le sonríe el chico.

-… No me digan…. Que tan pronto… se cansaron de soñar…., -la voz fuerte pero a la vez delicada de Dorem les habla, cual inundara con su sonido toda la estancia, sorprendiendo al hijo de Gokú, quien abre grandes los ojos al sentirse descubierto, mientras los niños que estaban a su alrededor hace unos segundos, cierran sus ojos de par en par sorprendidos intempestivamente por el cansancio que los invita al sueño y caen desplomados desde su altura a los pies de Gohan.

-No me sorprende que tu no cayeras batería…, -la voz sigue sin mostrar a su portador. –después de todo… todo tu brillo ya ha sido donado… y aún ahora está siéndolo…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?..., -pregunta buscando la figura del hombre por todos los rincones que alcanzaba a ver con sus ojos el joven Son.

-¿No es ya lo suficientemente obvio?, -aparece en un segundo frente a él asustándolo, -pequeña batería…, -levanta los brazos, -¡Por supuesto que buscamos que los más hermosos sueños se mantengan en las mentes de los niños para siempre!, -imita las voces de los pequeños entonces, -¡Una vida tranquila!, -habla como niña, -¡Papá y mamá juntos!, -imita la voz de un niño, -¡Ricas golosinas para comer sin pedir permiso!, -habla como niño gordito.

-La vida no puede basarse en los sueños… no en los imposibles…, ¡No puedes sentenciar a la gente a pensar que las cosas pasan cuando en realidad no es así!, ¡Los seres humanos se caracterizan por la fuerza que tienen para alcanzar sus sueños con sus propias manos! ¡Con su esfuerzo!, -le grita defendiendo su punto Gohan

-Pero eso es tan… terrenal…, la típica cosa que diría un niño que ha perdido sus propios sueños… la lástima… del niño que vió morir frente a sus ojos a su padre… ¿No es así?... pequeña batería…, -se le acerca peligrosamente al oído.

Sus palabras alcanzaron el corazón del pequeño, reflejado en sus cejas que tiemblan asimétricas, seguidamente aprieta fuerte los párpados.

-¿Qué te parece si te muestro lo que ha logrado tu maravillosa energía con los sueños de estos niños? ¡Todos los niños que me han seguido en busca de la fructificación de sus sueños!, -se eleva por encima de la cabeza del pelinegro y seguidamente varias filas de niños empiezan a caminar formando un círculo a su alrededor, se toman de las manos mostrando con ello su unión y felicidad y arrastran entre ellos a Videl, Snack, Yoyo y Lime, por lo que la mirada de Gohan parece debilitarse ante tal espectáculo.

-¡A jugar! ¡A comer! ¡Con papá y con mamá!, ¡Sin tarea!, ¡Postres!, ¡Dulces!, ¡mi comida favorita todos los días!, -expresaban cada uno de los niños al pasar frente a Gohan, cuyas miradas vacías parecían haberse perdido en lo profundo de los sueños de Dorem.

-Esto…, -mira con tristeza a los niños el semi saiyajin. Y no puede evitar sentirse culpable, se lleva una mano al pecho mientras se encoje de hombros.

-¡VASTAAAAAA!, -grita molesto y con ello, todo el desfile se detiene en un segundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, eleva su Ki, el cual lo envuelve en brillo dorado y cambia el color de sus ojos y cabello a los de un super saiyajin y de un brinco en la dirección donde se encontraba Dorem, con la intensión de acertarle al rostro con su puño y así lo hace, con uno sólo de sus golpes, el rey sale disparado contra el piso, quebrando las láminas del suelo y levantando el polvo.

Entre la multitud, Videl, recupera la conciencia en el instante en que Dorem ha sido impactado y sus pupilas de iluminan con la energía resplandeciente que emanaba el cuerpo de Gohan.

-Él…, -tiemblan los orbes azules de la chica.

-Y es así… como el ser más puro… se convierte en el más indeseable…, -se levanta de entre los escombros Dorem, sin el más mínimo rasguño, después de todo, los poderes brillantes de su sangre Saiyajin son los que lo han estado alimentando todo este tiempo…

Tras sus palabras, el brillo alrededor de Gohan se apaga y por unos segundos… puede observarse como ha sido reemplazado por un resplandor negro con iluminaciones púrpuras, lo mismo que su cabello y ojos que cambian a un color morado oscuro, su transformación de super saiyajin… ya no era… más bien… era otra…

Segundos después del abrumador cambio, el chico pierde completamente sus energías y se predispone a caer contra el piso, pero Videl alcanza a levantarse y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logra alcanzarlo y atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de impactarse contra el suelo.

-Esto será muy entretenido… pequeña batería…

Se escucha como si el momento entre la vigilia y el sueño terminara y se sumergiera completamente en el mundo de los soñadores, atenuando todo a negro.

-Gohan… GOHAN… ¡Gohan!..., -se escucha a lo lejos la voz del hijo de Vegueta y Bulma que vino del futuro.

Los ojos del primogénito protagonista se abren lentamente y en sesiones de parpadeos ante su sonido. -¿Tr… Trunks?...

-¡Gohan!, -se emociona Videl al verlo de vuelta, -Me tenías muy preocupada… pero gracias a este joven podré llevarte de vuelta con Krilin-san… aunque los demás…

-¿Los demás?...

Continuará…

**Definitivamente las cosas se están saliendo de control, ¿Qué fue esa extraña transformación de Super Saiyajin?, ¿Será que realmente lo fue? ¿Y qué está haciendo Trunks en ese lugar?, Muchos misterios se han desatado… ¿Podrá Gohan finalmente llegar con Krilin? O quizás…**

**¡Hola soy Gokú!, Yo también estoy muy preocupado por el futuro que le espera a la Tierra si ese Dorem sigue haciendo de las suyas, ¡Vamos Gohan, no te dejes asustar por lo que diga ese sujeto!, el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Goten", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Hola!, espero el capítulo de esta semana les haya gustado, me lo venía imaginando desde que se me ocurrió escribir el fanfic xD, sé que está un poco corto, pero la verdad mi tiempo libre es muy limitado, ¡pero eso no me impide serle fiel a mi sangre otaku! xD, un saludo especial a Fantor 2000, hey, muchas gracias por tu comentario y si, jaja va a salir Vegeta, pero estoy pensando que cuando salga tiene que ser para hacer algo genial, así que espera ne? Y TRunks pues ahí va xD y Milk, descuida, tengo muy presente ese comentario lleno de ideas buenas, gracias! Y también para Janella Bround, gracias por seguir el fanfic!

Recuerda que tus apreciaciones son muy importantes, así que no dudes en dejar tu Review, tomates, cebollas y corazones se aceptan xD.

Ya matta Mina-san!


	5. Goten

**Tema de entrada: Progression (Hironobu Kageyama)**

**~ Ōinaru shinka e to ima susume! ~**

La figura de Sheng Long entra de golpe contra las nubes y avanza rápido.

**HEY**** HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY**

El logo de Dragon Ball Z, aparece flotando sobre Sheng Long y las letras SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI, aparecen abajo del logo.

**HEY HEY**

La esfera de 4 estrellas flota entre las nubes y de ella salen las otras 6 y se dispersan.

**Ah mimi o sumaseba**

Gohan camina por las calles de la ciudad, una pluma cae sobre su cabeza desde el cielo y sale volando tras tocarlo. 

**Kikoerudarou to your heart**

Goku y Gohan de pequeño, van sobre la nube voladora. Gohan se cae de la nube al suelo del que se levanta con su apariencia actual y cabello de super saiyajin 1 controlado. Mira al cielo y sonríe. 

**Sō michinaru jidai no**

El mundo de sueños, lleno de juguetes, chocolates y dulces por doquier.

**Takarakana ano ashioto**

Dorem, Pillow y Bed parados en medio del mundo de los sueños son enfocados unos por uno el rostro.

**~ Kurushimi ni uchikatta toki ~**

Gohan Super Saiyajin parado de espaldas, pierde su brillo y el resplandor oscuro lo envuelve, voltea ligeramente y se aprecian sus ojos púrpura oscuro. 

**Aratanaru densetsu ga hajimaru**

Todos los niños poseídos con ojos opacos levantan las manos al cielo y sus ojos brillan

**Tattaima**

Una Genkidama dorada

**Mugen-dai ni hirogare kanō-sei yo hiraka re**

La Resistencia Krilin (Krilin, 18 y los niños terrícolas), corren felices con libertad. 

**Shikō no level kabe o kowashi mezase  
><strong>La capa de Piccolo vuela al viento y entonces es enfocado con los brazos cruzados, seguido de Trunks, quien saca su espada y la eleva sobre su cabeza cual fuera a dar un golpe.

**Yowaki jibun norikoe saijōkyū no azume  
><strong>Snack, Videl, Dendé, Lime y Yoyo gritan animosos parados bajo lo que parece ser una batalla.

**Hikari o hanatsu chikyū no rekishi kono te de tsukure!  
><strong>Vegeta, que era rodeado por un humo violeta oscuro, levanta el rostro y el brazo y propulsando su Ki lo aleja.

**~ Mezame iku sekai e to ima susume! ~  
><strong>La pluma termina de caer al suelo y se desvanece.

**0000000**

**Los planes ocultos del rey del mundo de los sueños, Dorem, finalmente habían sido revelados, debía tomar bajo su poder todas las fuentes de energía Pura de este mundo… para alimentar con ella los sueños de todos los habitantes y que éstos no se tornaran en pesadillas, sin embargo… no contaba con que el plan de los niños del mundo que habían sido liberados de su poder gracias a Krilin se llevara a cabo y finalmente Gohan, fuera liberado también, aunque al hacerlo… y ser descubierto por Dorem, ambos se tramaron en lucha, y lo inesperado fue la extraña transformación que le siguió al super saiyajin… ¿Qué significará todo esto?...**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Goten"

-Y es así… como el ser más puro… se convierte en el más indeseable…, -se levanta de entre los escombros Dorem, sin el más mínimo rasguño, después de todo, los poderes brillantes de su sangre Saiyajin son los que lo han estado alimentando todo este tiempo…

Tras sus palabras, el brillo alrededor de Gohan se apaga y por unos segundos… puede observarse como ha sido reemplazado por un resplandor negro con iluminaciones púrpuras, lo mismo que su cabello y ojos que cambian a un color morado oscuro, su transformación de super saiyajin… ya no era… más bien… era otra…

Segundos después del abrumador cambio, el chico pierde completamente sus energías y se predispone a caer contra el piso, pero Videl alcanza a levantarse y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logra alcanzarlo y atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de impactarse contra el suelo.

-Esto será muy entretenido… pequeña batería…

Se escucha como si el momento entre la vigilia y el sueño terminara y se sumergiera completamente en el mundo de los soñadores, atenuando todo a negro.

-Gohan… GOHAN… ¡Gohan!..., -se escucha a lo lejos la voz del hijo de Vegeta y Bulma que vino del futuro.

Los ojos del primogénito protagonista se abren lentamente y en sesiones de parpadeos ante su sonido. -¿Tr… Trunks?...

-¡Gohan!, -se emociona Videl al verlo de vuelta, -Me tenías muy preocupada… pero gracias a este joven podré llevarte de vuelta con Krilin-san… aunque los demás…

-¿Los demás?... no pudieron escapar… ¿no es así?..., -trata de reincorporarse por si mismo ante los temblorosos ojos atónitos de Videl.

-Así es Gohan…, -contesta algo reprimida por sus mismas emociones, tratando de no demostrarlas.

-Por cierto Trunks…, -voltea nuevamente hacia el otro Semisaiya el hijo del protagonista, cual tratara de encontrar la respuesta a su estadía en ese lugar.

-Pues Gohan… tras derrotar a los Androides 17 y 18, mi madre me pidió que viniera a visitarlos y les comentara y como recordarás fue entonces cuando nos atacó Boujack, así que no fue una estadía demasiado placentera.

-¡Oh ya veo!, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora vienes de vacaciones?, -pregunta hasta sonriendo el joven Son.

-Yo no las llamaría de esa forma pero… ya que Cell ha sido derrotado también en mi época, puede decirse que es así, -le afirma del mismo modo en que Gohan le ha preguntado. –Aunque sabes… me da una mala impresión todo esto…

-Si Trunks… según me dijo Videl, -voltea hacia su recién amiga, -ha pasado un año desde que todo esto empezó.

-No… no me refería exactamente a eso…, -baja la mirada ciertamente apenado.

-¿Ah no?..., -parpadea el discípulo de Piccolo

-Pues… verás… me he dado cuenta que siempre que yo vengo a este lugar… pasan cosas malas, según decía mi madre, era el señor Gokú quien atraía a los malos, pero tal parece que en su ausencia yo lo haré de ahora en adelante, -se encoge de hombros.

-jajaja, no lo había notado, creo que tienes razón, -le sonríe el chico de tez blanca.

-No seas así de duro con él… pobre…, -se apena Videl con vergüenza ajena.

-Sólo bromeaba, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí amigo, -le brinda la mano el joven de cabellos negros.

-Claro Gohan, -se la recibe y sonríe, -lo mejor será por ahora ir en busca de los demás, -indica que deben volar para regresar a Kame House.

Corre hacia atrás para tomar un poco de impulso pero cuando está a punto de despegar recuerda a su acompañante que simplemente se ha quedado parada observando a ver que es lo que el joven se propone.

-Es verdad…, -la mira de pies a Cabeza Gohan. –tú no puedes volar…

-Por cierto Gohan… tengo algo que preguntarte…, -lo mira intrigada la hija de Mr. Satán, y se le acerca a pasos largos juntando su rostro muy cerca del de el pequeño, -dime Gohan… ¿acaso eres tú un experto corredor?

-¿Un corredor?, -se asombra por la pregunta.

-Es sólo que…, -se aleja de él para explicarle, -en la televisión salió un joven que era un experto corredor… como participante del torneo de Cell… y aunque su cabello era rubio, noté perfectamente hace unos momentos como te transformaste para pelear contra Dorem, eso significa que eres una persona muy extraña… no sé que seas pero… me da la sensación de que tú eres ese joven corredor…

-La verdad es que lo descubriste pequeña señorita, -interviene Trunks tratando de ocultar la verdadera identidad de Gohan como Saiyajin, -como él es muy rápido lo seleccionaron como participante del torneo de ese monstruo, aunque como era lógico, no pudo hacer nada así que se retiró, -la sonrisa de Trunks tras su explicación se nota totalmente afligida y nerviosa.

-Oh…, -parece haber quedado satisfecha de haberle atinado la joven de ojos azules.

-Muy bien, con todo ya explicado, podemos irnos…, -les da la espalda Gohan y corre hacia las orillas de la roca en que se encontraban parados, -¡VEEEEN NUBE VOLADORA!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, -Casi se le salen los ojos a Videl cuando vió como la pequeña nube amarilla acudió en un par de segundos al llamado de Gohan.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué rayos es eso?..., -trata de acercarse la joven.

-Esta es la nube voladora, ella nos ayudará a llegar a donde se encuentran los demás, -da un pequeño salto y sube encima de la nube, entonces le tiende la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Tal parece que contigo sólo cosas sumamente anormales me esperan…, -mira no muy convencida a la nube, pero toma la mano de Gohan y de un pequeño brinco ya estaba junto a él, pero para el momento en que la nube empezó a moverse se asustó tanto que se aferró a la cintura de Gohan con todas sus fuerzas, -¡ayyy mamá!

**Así, Gohan, Trunks y Videl se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Krilin.**

Mientras volaban, Videl describía en sus palabras que era lo que había en aquel lugar de su destino, o más bien, a las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, la llamada resistencia Krilin.

-En primer lugar está Krilin-san, él desde un principio se opuso contra Dorem, la razón de eso es que ellos nunca se han visto de frente, al menos eso es lo que dicen, él y su esposa son unas personas geniales.

-¡¿Su esposa?, -gritan ambos semisaiya al unísono.

-Sii, la Número 18, en realidad no tengo idea de por qué le dice así… usan unos apodos demasiado raros…

-_Con que al final Krilin si pudo hacer su sueño realidad y casarse… ¡oh! ¡eso es! Seguramente como su sueño ya estaba cumplido los hechizos de Dorem no tuvieron efecto en él… wow Krilin, eres genial amigo, -_Piensa Gohan mientras recuerda el rostro del monje.

-También está el señor Chicharo, jajaja, es un apodo verdaderamente chistoso pero se lo ha ganado a pulso.

-¿Por qué?..., -se interesa Gohan

-Porque es un hombre verde, -responde ella sin mayor apuro,

-_¡El señor Piccolo! ¡Debe ser él, seguro que si!_, -recibe feliz la noticia.

-Mira Gohan, es por ahí, -señala el punto de reunión, efectivamente se trataba de Kame House.

Trunks y Gohan se miraron para asentir, al hacerlo bajan juntos hacia las arenas de la pequeña isla.

-¡Krilin!, ¡Maestro Roshi!, -corre al interior de la casa el hijo mayor de Gokú.

Al escuchar su voz, todos los que estaban ahí presentes se ponen de pie y corren rápido a abrazarlo, seguidamente Trunks hace acto de presencia tras de Gohan y Videl por última en la fila mira hacia adentro reconociendo el lugar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible Gohan?, ¡En realidad estás aquí!, -le pone las manos en los hombros el fiel amigo de su padre, quien al lado de Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Puar, Oolong y 18 lo rodean.

-Todo fue gracias a ti Krilin, que mandaste a todos esos niños a buscarme, -le sonríe su joven amigo.

-¿Tú… eres parte de esos niños?, -pregunta al ver a Videl parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí…, -le reverencia.

-Sólo espera a que Milk te vea, le dará una inmensa alegría, -lo recibe también Bulma.

-Mi mamá…, -piensa en ella Gohan, -¿ella se encuentra bien?...

-¡Si Gohan!, -lo anima la peliceleste, -es más está arriba ahora.

En ese momento el sonido de los zapatos contra las maderas de las escaleras se hace presente, alguien venía bajando…

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos?, ¿Qué no ven que pueden despertar a Goten?, -pregunta con el gesto de molestia impreso en su rostro, hasta que su mirada se centró en la figura de aquel jovencito parado en medio del círculo que forman sus amigos, o los amigos de su esposo más bien dicho…

-No… esto no puede ser…, -sus lagrimales trabajan increíblemente rápido inundando sus ojos en visitantes saladas, -¿Go…Gohan?..., -pregunta incrédula y hasta con cierto temor a equivocarse y caer en la desilusión.

Hasta escuchar aquellas palabras que le desbordaron el corazón en un segundo.

-Mamá…, -está también feliz de verla

-¡Dios mío Gohan!, -corre rápido hasta él y lo abraza en un segundo, apretándolo con todo lo que tiene, le ha tomado por la espalda y la cabeza. -¡Gohan!, ¡Gohan!, ¡Yo sabía que ibas a regresar! ¡No había manera de que te quedaras perdido! ¡O en las manos de ese monstruo!.

Por todos los gritos dados por su propia madre, los llantos del bebé que hasta hace un momento dormía placenteramente en la planta contigua se desataron.

-¿Un bebé?, -pregunta el chico aún entre los brazos de su madre. -¿El pequeño Trunks está arriba?, -pregunta haciendo alusión al más joven de los pelimorados.

-No Gohan, el que llora es Goten, -responde despreocupado Oolong.

-¿Goten?..., -parpadea el joven Gohan al no conocer el nombre de la persona de la que hablan…

Continuará…

**El nombre de Goten ha dejado pensando a Gohan acerca de su posible identidad, llegará el momento en que los dos hijos de Gokú y Milk finalmente estén juntos… mientras Dorem planifica su próxima aparición que será…**

**¡Hola soy Gokú! ¿Una nueva búsqueda de las esferas del dragón? ¿qué deseo quieres pedir Gohan?, el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Arroz preparado a la forma del fin del mundo", no se lo pierdan!**

Ahora a responder reviews!

¡No importa lo que suceda, siempre, el ánimo mantendré!

Y eso lo hago gracias a ustedes que me dan sus opiniones acerca del fanfic, en verdad muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Un saludo especial a LDGV, es verdad que son pocas las historias de GxV, por eso aprovecho para meter un poco de eso aunque estén peques jeje, sé bien que ellos se conocen hasta la siguiente temporada pero tengo mis razones para haberla metido ahorita, sólo esperen a saberlas xD.

Para Condor Master, pues ya te dije lo que pienso y espero realmente tus críticas para ver en que mejoramos, de todas maneras escribir de Dragon ball es duro, puesto que es uno de los grandes del anime y muy querido por todos, haré cada vez más mi mayor esfuerzo.

Janella Bround-san, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, jeje si, el año ha traído muchos cambios xD.

Fantor 2000, Hola amigo!, jeje sii, pues con lo de Gohan, no creo que pase tipo Broly, al menos eso espero… quiero cranearlo bien para que sea algo digno de recordar y con lo de Krilin jaja si, se merece ser famoso xD, lo de Roshi… ese viejo loco, hasta me da miedo pensar cuales son sus verdaderos deseos xD.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Arigato Mina-san!

Ya matta!


	6. Arroz al estilo del fin del mundo parte1

**Tema de entrada: Progression (Hironobu Kageyama)**

**~ Ōinaru shinka e to ima susume! ~**

La figura de Sheng Long entra de golpe contra las nubes y avanza rápido.

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY**

El logo de Dragon Ball Z, aparece flotando sobre Sheng Long y las letras SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI, aparecen abajo del logo.

**HEY HEY**

La esfera de 4 estrellas flota entre las nubes y de ella salen las otras 6 y se dispersan.

**Ah mimi o sumaseba**

Gohan camina por las calles de la ciudad, una pluma cae sobre su cabeza desde el cielo y sale volando tras tocarlo.

**Kikoerudarou to your heart**

Goku y Gohan de pequeño, van sobre la nube voladora. Gohan se cae de la nube al suelo del que se levanta con su apariencia actual y cabello de super saiyajin 1 controlado. Mira al cielo y sonríe.

**Sō michinaru jidai no**

El mundo de sueños, lleno de juguetes, chocolates y dulces por doquier.

**Takarakana ano ashioto**

Dorem, Pillow y Bed parados en medio del mundo de los sueños son enfocados unos por uno el rostro.

**~ Kurushimi ni uchikatta toki ~**

Gohan Super Saiyajin parado de espaldas, pierde su brillo y el resplandor oscuro lo envuelve, voltea ligeramente y se aprecian sus ojos púrpura oscuro.

**Aratanaru densetsu ga hajimaru**

Todos los niños poseídos con ojos opacos levantan las manos al cielo y sus ojos brillan

**Tattaima**

Una Genkidama dorada

**Mugen-dai ni hirogare kanō-sei yo hiraka re**

La Resistencia Krilin (Krilin, 18 y los niños terrícolas), corren felices con libertad.

**Shikō no level kabe o kowashi mezase  
><strong>La capa de Piccolo vuela al viento y entonces es enfocado con los brazos cruzados, seguido de Trunks, quien saca su espada y la eleva sobre su cabeza cual fuera a dar un golpe.

**Yowaki jibun norikoe saijōkyū no azume  
><strong>Snack, Videl, Dendé, Lime y Yoyo gritan animosos parados bajo lo que parece ser una batalla.

**Hikari o hanatsu chikyū no rekishi kono te de tsukure!  
><strong>Vegeta, que era rodeado por un humo violeta oscuro, levanta el rostro y el brazo y propulsando su Ki lo aleja.

**~ Mezame iku sekai e to ima susume! ~  
><strong>La pluma termina de caer al suelo y se desvanece.

**0000000**

**Tras escapar de aquel extraño lugar luego de su inesperado encuentro con el rey de los sueños, Gohan y los demás, han llegado finalmente a la sede de la tan afamada, la llamada Resistencia Krilin, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la misma Kame House, en ese lugar todos se alegraron al recibir a los recién llegados, sin embargo… una noticia vendría a cambiar el futuro de todos de ahora en adelante…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Arroz preparado al estilo del fin del mundo" Parte 1

**Un nombre… el cual para Gohan aún no tenía ningún significado se había pronunciado…**

-¡Dios mío Gohan!, -corre rápido hasta él y lo abraza en un segundo, apretándolo con todo lo que tiene, le ha tomado por la espalda y la cabeza. -¡Gohan!, ¡Gohan!, ¡Yo sabía que ibas a regresar! ¡No había manera de que te quedaras perdido! ¡O en las manos de ese monstruo!.

Por todos los gritos dados por su propia madre, los llantos del bebé que hasta hace un momento dormía placenteramente en la planta contigua se desataron.

-¿Un bebé?, -pregunta el chico aún entre los brazos de su madre. -¿El pequeño Trunks está arriba?, -pregunta haciendo alusión al más joven de los pelimorados.

-No Gohan, el que llora es Goten, -responde despreocupado Oolong.

-¿Goten?..., -parpadea el joven Gohan al no conocer el nombre de la persona de la que hablan…

Por la respuesta que dio el niño todos cierran la boca y abren grandes los ojos, era verdad… él no tenía idea, hasta su madre lo soltó, tal vez esperando que él mismo tomara la iniciativa de ir a buscarlo.

Y conocía muy bien a su hijo, Gohan al notar las expresiones en los rostros de todos e impulsado por su sed de saber como gran investigador, les dejó atrás y emprendió camino escaleras arriba mientras corría.

-_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué todos pusieron esas caras?..._, -se pregunta mientras sube, hasta que finalmente ha llegado a su destino, la primera habitación a la izquierda, de la que provenía el llanto del bebé.

Se aproxima…, da un paso bajo el umbral de la puerta y se apoya en la pared con su mano, pero poco a poco sus dedos se van despegando del cemento, acompañando la gesticulación en su rostro mientras miraba en la dirección de la cama, sus ojos se han abierto de par en par mientras sus labios tiemblan incrédulos.

Un bebé de piel clara y cabellos negros yacía clamando atención sobre las almohadas… muy parecido… demasiado parecido a su padre.

En un impulso por comprobar si su teoría era cierta, se acerca rápidamente diligente hacia la cama y sin quitarle la vista de encima acaricia la frente del bebé con su mano, al hacerlo inmediatamente sus orbes negros se inundan en lágrimas que lo doblegan y lo obligan a caer arrodillado al lado de la cama.

A todo esto Milk, quien lo había seguido, lo observa parada desde la puerta, pero el emotivo momento era demasiado como para controlarlo, así que se acercó rápidamente a su hijo y lo abrazó aún en el piso. –Gohan…

-Mamá… perdóname…, -habla aún sin poder levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Perdonarte Gohan?, ¿Pero de qué estás hablando hijo? ¿eh?..., -pregunta esperando que sea él mismo quien decida levantarse como muestra de que ha superado ese dolor por el que atraviesa.

-No sólo fue lo de la muerte de mi papá… ahora un año desaparecido… sin saber siquiera que esperabas a mi hermanito…, no pude ayudar en nada… y ahora él… va a crecer sin mi papá por mi culpa…, -habla entre llantos mientras las lágrimas aún no terminan de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No Gohan…, -trata de armarse de valor para transmitirle algo de ese a su hijo mayor, entonces lo mira decidida, -es verdad… que Gokú ya no está con nosotros… es verdad que fue un año muy duro… no por el hecho de saber que iba a venir otro bebé al mundo… sino porque mi querido hijo estaba desaparecido… estaba demasiado preocupada… pero también Gohan… yo, -se lleva una de sus manos al pecho, -estaba segura de que tú regresarías… y por eso todos los días le platico sobre ti a Goten, porque tiene el mejor hermano del mundo, el más aplicado, el más listo y el más bello de todos los hijos… por eso… aunque su padre no esté… él sabe perfectamente que cuenta con su hermano…, -lo mira finalmente sonriente tratando de alentarlo.

-Mamá…, -la mira con ojos temblorosos para luego sonreírle.

Al notar el gesto de su hijo, la esposa del Saiyajin criado en la tierra lo abraza, -Gohan…

**De ese momento, han pasado dos semanas… en las cuales no se ha visto aparición alguna de Dorem y los miembros del país de los sueños… ó… eso es lo que los habitantes creen y han pasado desapercibidos los movimientos camuflados en medio de la oscuridad…**

El reloj marcaba la media noche…, todos los niños estaban ya dormidos, las risas infantiles ya no eran percibidas, solamente aquellos chascarrillos ambulantes de las entidades libertinas que se paseaban en las afueras de los grandes comerciales.

En las montañas, las luces apagadas de las habitaciones, daban a comprender el mismo estado más allá de la vigilia. Sin embargo… cuando las agujas del reloj se encontraron ambas marcando en el número 12, un extraño fenómeno se desató, todos los niños que yacían dormidos abrieron de golpe los ojos y levantaron sus manos al cielo, al hacerlo, de sus cuerpos empezó a brotar la energía negativa que se desprendió de sus sueños para evitar que se conviertan en pesadillas y cual se diera el intercambio de la energía brillante por la oscura, el dueño de aquella luz que fue secuestrada es ahora dotado del reflejo púrpura de esa energía contaminada.

En su habitación… Gohan, quien también yacía acostado, ha abierto sus ojos de golpe, coloreándose sus iris de púrpura como la última vez que se transformó… en eso que sin duda… no es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin.

Al mimso tiempo, Dorem, Bed y Pillow, observaban el espectáculo desde los cielos.

-¡Tenía usted toda la razón Dorem-sama!, ¡Toda la energía de los sueños de los niños ha sido purificada por la de ese niño Saiyajin!, -le admira Bed

-Es algo natural… esa pequeña batería parece que nunca va a descargarse…

-¿Pero qué piensa hacer ahora Dorem-sama?, ¿va a seguir ocupándolo por siempre?, es que creo que de seguir así… toda esa energía negativa va a causar algo más que sólo almacenarse dentro de su cuerpo…, -se encoje de hombros y explica su punto Pillow.

-¿eh?, -se sorprende Bed por la explicación de Pilow

-Sí… es algo que ya había pensado…, creo que cuando haya reunido toda la energía negativa que pueda almacenar… hay dos alternativas… pero lamentablemente ambas lo llevan a la muerte…

-¿A la muerte señor?, -pregunta Pillow

-Una de ellas es que su pequeño cuerpo no lo resista y termine por morir… y la otra… es que la energía se apodere de su cuerpo… si eso sucede, significaría que intentaría destruir a la energía brillante de los sueños de los niños, por lo que tendría que enfrentarme a él y matarlo yo mismo, -responde serio el rey.

-Oh… como sea ese pobre niño morirá…, -se entristece un poco Bed.

De vuelta a la habitación de Gohan, nuevamente ha vuelto a dormir, pero se nota como su temperatura ha subido, la fiebre le tiene agitado y sudando un poco, poco a poco la oscuridad se resume en su rostro, hasta que finalmente amanece.

**Al día siguiente estaban reunidos todos en Kame House, como parte de las actividades de la resistencia Krilin para alentar a los humanos que no todo estaba perdido, que quienes no han visto a Dorem tienen la oportunidad de salvarse y ayudar a salvar a los demás que ya han sido capturados.**

-¿Las… esferas del Dragon?..., -parpadea Videl al escuchar las palabras de Gohan.

-Sí, -asiente y con la cabeza también el hijo de Gokú.

-¡Tienes razón Gohan! Aunque no pudimos hacer eso de retroceder el tiempo cuando peleamos contra Cell… es una muy buena oportunidad de retroceder el año atrás antes de que aparezca Dorem para poder evitar que Vegeta y los demás sean capturados por él.

-Si ellos pelean de nuestro lado, estoy seguro de que tenemos más posibilidades de ganar Krilin, -le responde sonriente el hermano mayor.

-Muy… bien… ¿eso quiere decir que podemos pedir un deseo a un dragón?..., -sigue sin entender del todo la hija de Mr. Satán.

-jeje…, -se lleva la mano tras de la cabeza el pelinegro y entonces de dirige nuevamente a Krilin, -he estado haciendo un mapa de los lugares donde pueden estar las esferas, de acuerdo a los parámetros que da el radar de Bulma, -le pasa el papel al fundador de la resistencia.

Krilin lo desenrolla y trata de analizarlo, -eh… eres todo un experto en Topografía… la verdad Gohan… que no entiendo nada… jajaja, -se burla de si mismo el mejor amigo de Gokú.

-Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlas, tú sigue al mando de tu organización amigo, -le sonríe Gohan.

-Mmm… ¿Y dónde están las esferas? Así si tu madre me pregunta sabré que responderle…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-Pues… una de las esferas está en la torre del maestro Karin, esa digamos que ya la tenemos en la mano, la otra está en los terrenos de las montañas de nieve, otra de ellas está en el continente de Netherlands… mm… otra más en los bosques del sur, hay una en la zona del Horno mágico Hakkero, la penúltima está en los mares del este y la última… por más que la he buscado… el radar no la reconoce…, tal vez estando en alguno de esos 6 lugares aparezca en el radar la que falta, -explica el futuro investigador.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir ahora?

-Oye Gohan, ¿podemos ir a donde está ese tal horno?, -pregunta animosa Videl

-¿Al horno?, -parpadea el joven de tez blanca.

-Es que me ha llamado la atención, quiero ver que es, -le sonríe la chica de ojos azules; por primera vez al ver su sonrisa el joven Semisaiya sintió como su corazón saltó en un segundo, por lo que se sonroja, -claro…, -responde simplemente., -digo… si, mi madre me comentó que ella y mi papá fueron una vez a ese lugar, porque la montaña de mi abuelito se estaba incendiando, tal parece que uno de los azulejos de ese horno se había zafado, algo así… no estoy muy seguro…

-¡Eso me intriga más!

-¿Y en qué piensas irte?, -pregunta Krilin

-Pues… había pensado llevar a mi amigo y a la nube voladora, para ahorrar energía… no sabemos en que momento seremos atacados nuevamente por Dorem…, -aprieta los puños sin notarlo.

-¿Tu amigo?... no…nononononono, ¡No estarás pensando en ese animal en el que llegaste hasta aquí!, -le señala con el dedo índice la chica de cabellos negros.

-jaja sii, hablo de mi amigo el Gran Dragón, -entonces junta sus manos sobre su boca formando un cono para que su voz resuene, -¡GRAAN DRAAGÓOON!

Al escuchar su llamado el Dragón de escamas morado lila, llega rápidamente volando hasta él, se notaba que también había crecido un poco, pero siempre era demasiado angelical.

-GOOOHAN, -restriega su cabeza contra la mejilla del chico el reptil.

-Bien amigo, ¿tú te harás cargo de llevar a Videl de acuerdo?, -lo toma por la cabeza.

-Ahhhh…., -eleva la mirada llorosa hacia el cielo la hija del "héroe que derrotó a Cell"

Continuará…

**Ahora la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón nuevamente está en marcha, aún y cuando Gohan y los demás no se han dado cuenta de las hazañas de Dorem por las noches, ¿Será que podrán recuperar las esferas antes que las premoniciones de Dorem se lleven a cabo? O quizás…**

**¡Hola soy Gokú!, No puede ser… ese maldito de Dorem ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¡Gohan ese arroz debe quedar perfecto para que Annin te de la esfera!, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Arroz preparado al estilo del fin del mundo" segunda parte.**

Hola!, ahora respondo reviews por mensaje, ¡pero dejo siempre los agradecimientos!, un saludo especial a LDGV, Gianna Dirce, Fantor 2000, Janella Bround y Alice Vezarius Tsukiyomi, en verdad les agradezco mucho por leer y comentar, recuerden que este fanfic es suyo y de ustedes depende jajajaa

Arigato Mina-san

Ya matta!


	7. Arroz al estilo del fin del mundo parte2

-¿Las… esferas del Dragon?..., -parpadea Videl al escuchar las palabras de Gohan.

-Sí, -asiente y con la cabeza también el hijo de Gokú.

-¡Tienes razón Gohan! Aunque no pudimos hacer eso de retroceder el tiempo cuando peleamos contra Cell… es una muy buena oportunidad de retroceder el año atrás antes de que aparezca Dorem para poder evitar que Vegeta y los demás sean capturados por él. –asevera Krilin.

-Si ellos pelean de nuestro lado, estoy seguro de que tenemos más posibilidades de ganar Krilin, -le responde sonriente el hermano mayor.

-Muy… bien… ¿eso quiere decir que podemos pedir un deseo a un dragón?..., -sigue sin entender del todo la hija de Mr. Satán.

**Estaba decidido, el viaje se emprendería en busca de las esferas del dragón con el propósito de regresar el tiempo, 1 año, aquel antes de que la nave espacial de Dorem aterrizara sobre la Tierra y sumergiera al mundo soñador dentro de su deseo infinito, sin embargo, no contaban con que alguien más… pudiera haber empezado la colecta antes…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Arroz preparado al estilo del fin del mundo" Segunda parte.

-¿Y en qué piensas irte?, -pregunta Krilin

-Pues… había pensado llevar a mi amigo y a la nube voladora, para ahorrar energía… no sabemos en que momento seremos atacados nuevamente por Dorem…, -aprieta los puños sin notarlo.

-¿Tu amigo?... no…nononononono, ¡No estarás pensando en ese animal en el que llegaste hasta aquí!, -le señala con el dedo índice la chica de cabellos negros.

-jaja sii, hablo de mi amigo el Gran Dragón, -entonces junta sus manos sobre su boca formando un cono para que su voz resuene, -¡GRAAN DRAAGÓOON!

Al escuchar su llamado el Dragón de escamas morado lila, llega rápidamente volando hasta él, se notaba que también había crecido un poco, pero siempre era demasiado angelical.

-GOOOHAN, -restriega su cabeza contra la mejilla del chico el reptil.

-Bien amigo, ¿tú te harás cargo de llevar a Videl de acuerdo?, -lo toma por la cabeza.

-Ahhhh…., -eleva la mirada llorosa hacia el cielo la hija del "héroe que derrotó a Cell"

-¿Vaaamos a jugaaar Gooohaaaan?, -ladea la cabeza aún sostenida entre las manos del Semisaiya el amigo recién llegado.

-No amigo, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es llegar a un lugar… que ahora que lo pienso no tengo la menos idea de donde pueda estar…, -se lleva una de las manos al mentón el futuro investigador.

-Pues… por lo que parecen tus planes, no tienes la necesidad de que yo los acompañe ¿no es así Gohan?, -aparece bajo el umbral de la puerta el joven venido del futuro.

-¡Trunks!, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, jajaja, claro amigo, estaba a punto de ir a llamarte, -le sonríe el hijo de Gokú.

-Pues para mí que Trunks tiene razón… no se te veían las intenciones Gohan…, -lo mira burlón Krilin, -lo que a mi me parece es que te querías ir en una cita con esa niña que trajiste…, -mueve las cejas insinuadoras el monje.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, -no puede evitar molestarse sonrojado por el comentario.

-¡Yaaa!, -caya a todos los guerreros la pelinegra aludida, -¡Vámonos ya Gohan!, ¡¿Qué no ves lo impaciente que estoy?, -arruga los labios.

-Bueno, tienes razón… ¡Vámonos ya Trunks!, -lo llama con la mano en señal de despegue y elevándose los dos Semisaiya en la nube voladora y Videl en el Gran Dragón, han abandonado Kame House.

Mientras volaban, el pelimorado no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado de viajar en la parte trasera de su extraño transporte.

-En verdad Gohan… yo puedo volar sin ningún problema, -lleva las manos agarradas de las ondas de la nube.

-Ya te dije que esto lo hacemos para ahorrar energías, además, ¿Esto no te molesta verdad Nube Voladora?, ¿Puedes con los dos?, -pregunta a la navegante amarilla el guerrero dorado.

Como respuesta a la interrogante de su portador, la nube vuela ligeramente más rápido por unos segundos.

-¡Jaja gracias!, -vuelve a sentarse sonriente como de costumbre.

-¡Ustedes son los que van más cómodos y aún así se quejan! ¡Yoooo!, -no puede ni terminar la frase la chica montada en el Dragón, ya que lo abraza fuertemente del cuello para no caerse, -¡AAAAAYYYYY!

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡Mi amigo es un excelente volador!, -trata de animarla.

-¡¿Pero será que pronto llegaremos?, -le grita en medio de las oleadas de viento que pasan entre ellos.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!, -se lleva una de las manos tras de la cabeza, -no puedo creer que algo así se me haya pasado… jijiji, no me creerás que se me olvidó preguntarle al maestro Roshi o a mi mamá dónde quedaba ese lugar…, -sólo tenemos la señal del radar con nosotros…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?, -preguntan ambos acompañantes al unísono y una gota se posó al lado de la nube voladora.

-Era de esperarse que algo como esto ocurriera… salimos demasiado deprisa…, -empieza a lamentarse Trunks.

-¡Oye!, -le recrimina Videl, sabiéndose responsable.

-GOOOHAAAAN, PO…DE…MOS, PREGUNTARLE… AL ABUELOOOO…, -le sugiere el Gran Dragón al observar la desfavorable situación.

-¿A tu abuelo?, -parpadea y seguidamente abre grandes los ojos y la sonrisa el hijo de Gokú. -¡Si crees que tu abuelito puede ayudarnos llévanos con él!

-Primero un dragón que concede deseos… luego un dragón moradito… y ahora el abuelito del moradito… uhhhhh…, -espira humito de resignación la hija del campeón.

**Y así lo hicieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el paso de las montañas se había abierto ante ellos.**

-¡AAAAHHHHH!, -mira los alrededores sumamente emocionado y con ojos brillantes y temblorosos el hijo del Saiyajin criado en la tierra. Ante ellos los manantiales de agua dulce se abrían paso y los chapoteos de las aves al pescar se elevaban hasta ellos que han bajado en la nube y el dragón por las orillas del agua.

La vegetación sumamente verde transmitía la frescura vespertina.

-¡Nunca imaginé que algo como esto estuviera más allá de las montañas!, -celebra al reconocer tan bello paisaje, pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando de la cascada cientos de dragones de la raza del Gran Dragón empezaron a salir del agua y elevarse por los cielos.

-¡AHH NOOOOOO!, -no puede evitar asustarse la chica.

-¡Que hermoso!, -se entusiasma también Trunks.

-¡MI ABUEEELO GOOHAAAN, MI ABUEEELOOO!, -señala con una de sus patitas hasta la cima de la cascada donde en una enorme roca, un inmenso Dragón resplandeciente y majestuoso se ha detenido a descansar.

-¡Con que es él!, -cierra ambas manos en puño el chico de cabellos negros cual se preparara para interactuar. -¡Vamos!, -dirige el ascenso al elevar su brazo en esa dirección.

**Mientras tanto, los movimientos de Dorem habían empezado a proyectarse cada vez más temprano en la ciudad, cual llevara acabo todos los preparativos para las actividades nocturnas de ese día, la extracción de la energía negativa y el intercambio con la energía brillante de los sueños.**

El sonido pausado y ciertamente triste de una flauta dulce inundaba el lugar, la armónica melodía de la Flauta de Tapión ó… un sonido demasiado parecido provenía de su interpretación.

El rey mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras las notas brotaban del instrumento ejecutado con sus manos y respiración.

-Dorem-sama…, -lo mira con ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho Bed, -si usted está utilizando este método ya… significa que no le queda mucho tiempo a su pequeña batería…, -entrecierra ligeramente los ojos denotándose así su tristeza, -la flauta de los sueños… una de las creaciones de los guerreros de la paz venidos del otro mundo… pensar que sólo existen dos de ellas… y ese iluso guerrero le ha quitado una…

Inesperadamente el sonido se pierde en la nada y desaparece, con esto los ojos del rey se abren.

-El sonido ha acumulado toda la energía… es sólo cuestión de tiempo…

-Dorem-sama…, -sigue en la misma posición Bed.

-¿Bed… le dijiste a Pillow lo que te pedí?, -pregunta aún sin mirarla.

-Si mi señor…, ya que hemos descubierto que esas personas buscan reunir las esferas del dragón que se encuentran en este planeta, su deber será recolectarlas antes que ellos y traerlas ante usted.

-Y pensar que nos enteramos de esa información gracias a los sueños de ese Namekuseín…, -la imagen de Piccolo aparece en los pensamientos de Dorem.

=0000000000=

-Así que este es el niño del que hablabas…, -proclama el espléndido dragón de escamas moradas a su nieto, una vez Gohan y los demás han ascendido a su presencia.

-¡Siiii!, -se emociona la mascota.

-Señor Dragón…, -trata de empezar la conversación acerca del tema que les compete el chico de ojos negros pero es detenido intempestivamente por la cola del dragón que se interpone entre ambos.

-¿Qué acaso vinimos hasta aquí por nada?..., -murmura Videl al ver la reacción del supremo dragón.

-Puedo sentir dentro de ti… el brillo de pureza más grande que haya sentido jamás en un humano…, -cierra los ojos cual intentara internalizar la sensación, -pero… el sufrimiento… por la furia que guardas en tu espíritu no podrá ser eludido.

-¿Eh?, -se extraña por sus palabras el joven Son.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, -pregunta también extrañado Trunks.

-No es algo que deban saber por mí…, -baja la cabeza en señal de disculpa y reverencia, -lo que si puedo decirles, es donde se encuentra el caldero que buscan…

-¡¿Cómo lo supo?, -cambia por completo de semblante el hijo de Milk.

-El Horno mágico Hakkero, se encuentra en la cima de la montaña de los cinco elementos hacia el sur desde este lugar, deben tener en cuenta que ese lugar es la conexión de este mundo con el otro… por lo que deben trabajar con sumo cuidado en lo que sea que vayan a hacer…

-¡Si!, ¡Téngalo por seguro!, muchísimas gracias señor, -le reverencia el hijo de Gokú, a lo que el Dragón no hace más que entrecerrar los ojos en su presencia.

**Con las indicaciones del anciano dragón, Gohan y los demás, finalmente han llegado a la montaña de los 5 elementos.**

**-**En verdad que fue una completa ayuda haber ido a ver al abuelo de tu mascota Gohan, -sonríe Videl mientras baja del Gran Dragón y estira los brazos al poner los pies sobre la grama.

-Cuando se trata de ayuda oportuna no hay duda que mi amigo es siempre una buena opción, -responde con su habitual sonrisa el nieto del rey Ox.

-Tal parece que podemos entrar por ese lugar, -señala Trunks hacia dentro del bosque donde iniciaba la curvatura de la montaña.

Tras el llamado del chico venido del futuro, los dos pelinegros emprenden carrera hacia la dicha dirección, mientras la nube voladora y el Gran Dragón se disponen a esperar afuera.

-¡Descuiden!, ¡Regresaremos en seguida!, -se despide el chico con la mano y desaparece de su vista seguido de Videl y Trunks.

-¡Aaaaaay que calor!, -se lleva la mano hacia la nuca la chica Satán y se da aire agitándola. Debido al vapor que se extendía por el lugar.

La sorpresa tras entrar a la estancia, fue el sonido llamativo de la voz de una mujer, gritando el nombre de alguien que en esas circunstancias no esperarían.

-¡GOOOHHHAAAN!

-¿Eh?, -le llama la atención el mencionar de su nombre al futuro investigador.

-Oye Gohan… ¿Soy yo o hay una mujer llamándote más adentro?, -abre grandes los ojos Videl.

-Yo también lo escuché Gohan…, -acota Trunks.

-¡¿Estás ahí?, -entre la bruma, la figura de la mujer se va haciendo cada vez más clara mientras se aproxima hasta ellos y al salir de ella se nota claramente que la juventud es aún dueña de su rostro, de largos cabellos negros y una túnica roja, quien se sorprende al notar que las personas paradas frente a ella no eran precisamente a la que buscaba…, -¿Y esto?, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, -pregunta ya poniéndose en guardia. ¿Dónde está Gohan?, ¡¿Dónde me lo escondieron?

-_Tal parece que esta mujer tiene poderes psíquicos y ha adivinado que vendría…_, -es la explicación más clara que puede pensar para esa situación el hermano mayor de Goten. –Estoy aquí, soy yo, yo soy Gohan, -responde esperando ser aprobado.

-¿Gohan?... ¿en verdad eres tú?..., -abre grandes los ojos cual fueran platos y lo mira de pies a cabeza, -¿pero qué te pasó?..., -corre hasta él y lo abraza, -no me quejo… aún así estas muy guapo, -le da una nalgada, lo que sonroja a los tres visitantes, pero a más no poder al receptor del golpe que ha quedado como tomate. –vamos, no seas tan tímido y dime quienes son los visitantes.

-¿Annin?, -la voz del abuelo de Gokú inunda la escena, por lo que la chica que abraza al semisaiya se sorprende y lo suelta de golpe, -¡¿GOHAN?, -¡¿Pero si tú estás ahí entonces él?, -voltea muchas veces a cada uno.

-¿Gohan?..., -le llama la atención el nombre al chico que ha sido soltado y voltea hacia el señor, -disculpe… ¿su nombre… es Gohan?, -abre grandes los ojos.

-¿Pero qué es esa inquieta mirada?... tenía tiempos sin notar eso en algún otro niño… más que en él…, -lo mira también sorprendido el abuelo. – más que en Gokú…, -termina murmurando.

-¿Gokú?..., -repite Gohan, -¿Usted conoce a mi papá señor?

-¿Gokú, tu papá?... ¡No me digas que Gokú es tu padre!, -lo señala con el dedo.

-Creo que aquí ambos tienen algo que ver…, -los mira a cada uno Videl.

-Gokú… Goku… él es mi querido nieto…, la última vez que lo vi, vino aquí con su linda novia, no puede ser que tantos años hayan pasado y tú seas el hijo de ambos…, -lo mira incrédulo.

-jaja sii, -se emociona el muchacho, a decir verdad… mi nombre… el nombre que ellos me pusieron fue en honor a usted.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad… tú también eres Gohan, por eso Annin estaba confundida, -abre los brazos para brindarle un abrazo.

Al notarlo el chico se nota un poco indeciso en recibirlo o no, pero en un impulso camina hasta él y lo abraza.

-Disculpe señor pero… si usted es el abuelito del señor Gokú… usted no estaba…, -lo mira confundido Trunks.

-¿Muerto?, sí… y lo sigo estando, pero muchachos, recuerden que este lugar es la conexión de este mundo con el otro y me he quedado a vivir aquí junto con Annin ayudándole en su trabajo de cuidar el horno.

-Y no sólo a eso…, -murmura la hija de Mr. Satán en modo picaresco.

-¿pero dime querido Gohan, a que han venido hasta acá?, -pregunta el abuelo.

-Pues verás bisabuelito… la tierra está pasando por algo peligroso de nuevo… por eso necesitamos encontrar las esferas del dragón lo antes posible para poder cumplir nuestro deseo, -responde Gohan.

-Mmm… así que se dieron cuenta de que Annin tiene una esfera en su poder y vinieron por ella, -entonces voltea hacia la mencionada, -Annin dale la esfera a Gohan.

-¡¿EH?, ¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?, ¡Sabes bien que no puedo dárselas!

-¡¿eh?, ¿pero por qué?..., -pregunta sin alterarse el hijo de Gokú.

-verán… esa esfera tiene poderes mágicos… y no hablo solamente porque sirva para llamar a Sheng Long… cuando la pongo a hervir en el horno junto con el arroz, este adquiere una sazón exquisita, ¡Por eso no puedo dárselas!, ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a darle de comer luego a Gohan?

-Pero por mí no tienes que preocuparte…, -la mira apenado el anciano.

-Eso dices ahora…, pero luego cuando te de hambre y yo te salga con algo malo… me mirarás como nunca lo has hecho y te irás de mi lado, ¡Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir!

-Con que un arroz…, -entra en escena Videl y se sube las mangas de la camisa hasta por encima de los hombros. -¡Déjenmelo a mi!

-¡¿eh?, ¡¿Acaso tu sabes cocinar delicioso Videl?, -se emociona Gohan.

-Ahora que lo dices…, -se encoje de hombros y una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza, -no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer…

-eetto…, -el mismo efecto aparece al lado de la cabeza de Gohan.

-No se preocupen, que les daré tres oportunidades, una por cada uno de los interesados, si logran que mi paladar deguste algo más exquisito que mi arroz a la esfera, entonces ella será toda suya, -aclara Annin.

**Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo que les llevó preparar la comida para Annin había consumido el mismo que necesitaban para regresar antes del anochecer… y aunque en aquel cielo no existía una luna, las estrellas iluminaban con mucha claridad los alrededores…, Dorem, se encontraba volando por encima de la ciudad nuevamente y dispuesto a interpretar la melodía de Tapión nuevamente…**

Gohan… que estaba colocando un pequeño adorno sobre el arroz que le presentarían a Annin, se lleva rápidamente las manos al pecho y arruga su camisa sobre este cual sintiera un terrible dolor, acompañado de sus párpados que se cierran y aprietan tratando de resistir, para al segundo siguiente abrirlos y mostrar sus iris coloreados de púrpura.

Continuará…

**¿Cuál será la gran oleada con que golpeará Dorem esa noche?... ¿Podrá Gohan hacerle frente a los acontecimientos que están por presentarse?, ¡Gokú, por favor ayúdanos!**

_**¡Hola soy Gokú!, ¡Con esto has ido demasiado lejos Dorem! ¡Hasta en los mundos extraños hay una esperanza de volver a verse! El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Gohan, el origen de la pesadilla", no se lo pierdan!**_

Holas!, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, les dejo un saludo a especial a mis lectores que han dejado un comentario, muchas gracias a LDGV, Fantor2000, Gianna Dirce y Dragonheart1000, recuerden que este fanfic es suyo amigos.

Ya ne!


	8. Gohan, el origen de la pesadilla

**Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo que les llevó preparar la comida para Annin había consumido el mismo que necesitaban para regresar antes del anochecer… y aunque en aquel cielo no existía una luna, las estrellas iluminaban con mucha claridad los alrededores…, Dorem, se encontraba volando por encima de la ciudad nuevamente y dispuesto a interpretar la melodía de Tapión…**

Gohan… que estaba colocando un pequeño adorno sobre el arroz que le presentarían a Annin, se lleva rápidamente las manos al pecho y arruga su camisa sobre este cual sintiera un terrible dolor, acompañado de sus párpados que se cierran y aprietan tratando de resistir, para al segundo siguiente abrirlos y mostrar sus iris coloreados de púrpura.

**¿Cuál será la gran oleada con que golpeará Dorem esa noche?... ¿Podrá Gohan hacerle frente a los acontecimientos que están por presentarse?, ¡Gokú, por favor ayúdanos!**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Gohan, el origen de la pesadilla"

-¿Pasa algo Gohan?, -se acerca rápidamente hacia él Videl y lo mira preocupada, por lo que coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho.

El chico que ha cerrado nuevamente los ojos tratando de controlarse, en un impulso, le quita su mano de encima empujándola con su brazo y se echa a correr hacia afuera del lugar.

-¡Gohan!, -se sorprende y emprende camino tras de él, por el extraño comportamiento del joven Son.

-Esto… esto no puede estar pasando…, -piensa el hijo de Gokú mientras corre y aparentemente su inseguridad era del todo cierta, los acontecimientos ejecutados a sus espaldas habían sido desatados esa noche, reflejado en el inmenso Ki que recubría la ciudad entera, adornándola con el resplandor púrpura del aura maligna que lo envolvía.

Los ojos del muchacho están completamente abiertos lo mismo que su boca al observar semejante atrocidad ante sí, al notar como todos los niños que se encontraban ahí se encuentran flotando por encima de la maya color de uva que se ha formado cual fuera el techo de un domo sobre las viviendas a los lejos.

No puede evitar sentirse completamente perturbado ante tales acontecimientos, su boca se cierra poco a poco mientras va apretando los dientes y sus cejas empiezan a mostrar movimientos arrítmicos con forme a su creciente furia, acompañando al cambio en el ritmo de su respiración que se acelera, mientras sus manos se cierran en puños.

-¡Gohan!, -sale finalmente de la montaña Videl, para encontrarse con la misma vista, -¿qué… rayos?...

-Videl…, -habla tratando de mantenerse calmado, sin embargo se nota su disconformidad, no ha volteado a verla y sus cabellos cubren sus ojos con una pequeña sombra, -regresa adentro… y dile a Annin-san que me disculpe… que por el momento no puedo seguir con la competencia por la esfera…

-¿Eh?... ¿pero por qué?, ¡¿Acaso tienes pensado ir a ese lugar?, ¡No hay duda que Dorem es el culpable de eso Gohan!, -trata de persuadirlo para que desista.

-te lo encargo…, -dice simplemente e incendiando su Ki, despega del lugar, ate los ojos angustiados de Videl y del Gran Dragón quien seguía esperándolo.

-Gohan…, -se queda parada viendo el lugar por donde desapareció tras su vuelo y segundos después emprende carrera hacia adentro de la montaña nuevamente, -¡Trruuuunks!, -grita para hacerle partícipe.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la ciudad, la voz de Krilin se percibía a través de los megáfonos, cual comandara los movimientos de evacuación de las personas.

-¡Vamos, ustedes pueden esconderse de ese maldito!, ¡Simplemente no lo miren!, ¡Si escuchan su voz simplemente tápense los ojos y escóndanse!, -grita a todo pulmón el mejor amigo de Gokú.

-Otra vez esa tal resistencia Krilin…, -observa a los ciudadanos correr desde lo alto la acompañante de Dorem, -estoy cansada de que le diga a la gente que no vea la majestuosidad de Dorem-sama…, lástima… que sea tan iluso de pensar que las personas mayores nos servirían para algo…

Tras estas palabras se nota como todos los niños que flotan sobre la bruma, yacen dormidos a sus espaldas.

-¡DOOREEM!, -llega gritando con toda su garganta el joven Semisaiya protagonista, quien se detiene al flotar frente a Bed, -¿Qué significa esto?...

-¡La pequeña batería!, -se sorprende al verlo. -¡Aún sigues con vida!, -le sonríe y entonces recuerda su última aparición…

_-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?..., -pregunta buscando la figura de Dorem por todos los rincones que alcanzaba a ver con sus ojos el joven Son._

_-¿No es ya lo suficientemente obvio?, -aparece en un segundo frente a él asustándolo, -pequeña batería…, -levanta los brazos, -¡Por supuesto que buscamos que los más hermosos sueños se mantengan en las mentes de los niños para siempre!, -imita las voces de los pequeños entonces, -¡Una vida tranquila!, -habla como niña, -¡Papá y mamá juntos!, -imita la voz de un niño, -¡Ricas golosinas para comer sin pedir permiso!, -habla como niño gordito._

_-La vida no puede basarse en los sueños… no en los imposibles…, ¡No puedes sentenciar a la gente a pensar que las cosas pasan cuando en realidad no es así!, ¡Los seres humanos se caracterizan por la fuerza que tienen para alcanzar sus sueños con sus propias manos! ¡Con su esfuerzo!, -le grita defendiendo su punto Gohan_

_-Pero eso es tan… terrenal…, la típica cosa que diría un niño que ha perdido sus propios sueños… la lástima… del niño que vió morir frente a sus ojos a su padre… ¿No es así?... pequeña batería…, -se le acerca peligrosamente al oído._

_Sus palabras alcanzaron el corazón del pequeño, reflejado en sus cejas que tiemblan asimétricas, seguidamente aprieta fuerte los párpados._

_-¿Qué te parece si te muestro lo que ha logrado tu maravillosa energía con los sueños de estos niños? ¡Todos los niños que me han seguido en busca de la fructificación de sus sueños!, -se eleva por encima de la cabeza del pelinegro y seguidamente varias filas de niños empiezan a caminar formando un círculo a su alrededor, se toman de las manos mostrando con ello su unión y felicidad y arrastran entre ellos a Videl, Snack, Yoyo y Lan, por lo que la mirada de Gohan parece debilitarse ante tal espectáculo._

_-¡A jugar! ¡A comer! ¡Con papá y con mamá!, ¡Sin tarea!, ¡Postres!, ¡Dulces!, ¡mi comida favorita todos los días!, -expresaban cada uno de los niños al pasar frente a Gohan, cuyas miradas vacías parecían haberse perdido en lo profundo de los sueños de Dorem._

_-Esto…, -mira con tristeza a los niños el semi saiyajin. Y no puede evitar sentirse culpable, se lleva una mano al pecho mientras se encoje de hombros._

_-¡VASTAAAAAA!, -grita molesto y con ello, todo el desfile se detiene en un segundo._

-En ese momento… te encontrabas verdaderamente molesto… pero ahora… es una molestia aún más grande…, -sonríe malévola Bed ante Gohan. –lamento decirte… que una vez más… has caído, -habla con la voz de Bed que termina transformándose en la voz de Dorem y con ello su figura.

-¡AHHH!, -se espanta el pelinegro y se pone en guardia.

Seguidamente los alrededores cambian de apariencia, de encontrarse flotando por encima de la bruma morada de la ciudad a una estancia de gran amplitud, con el piso bañado en dulces de envoltura de todos sabores, en los que aparece parado Gohan por lo que se sorprende y observando hacia todos lados, no ve más que regalos, arcoíris y el recubrimiento del paisaje completamente de colores suaves y llamativos. Caminando libremente, bailando y saltando se encontraban todos los niños con ojos apagados dentro de aquel lugar.

-¡¿Qué rayos es estooo?, -pregunta confundido.

-¡Gohaaan!, -llegan a sus oídos los gritos al unísono de Videl y Trunks, quienes aparentemente también habían sido encerrados en ese mundo.

-¡Chicos!, -voltea hacia ellos tras escuchar sus voces.

-¡¿Dónde estamos Gohan?, -pregunta la ojiazul mientras viene a su encuentro. Pero el chico no era dueño de la información para esa respuesta, así que espera que sea el mismo Dorem quien conteste.

-Sean bienvenidos al mundo de los sueños eternos… el mundo que finalmente ha podido abrirse para el bienestar y la conservación de la alegría que un día cae presa de la desesperanza. –precisamente es el rey quien les da la bienvenida. –Y todo esto fue gracias a la energía pura y brillante que recolectamos por millones de años de los seres virtuosos y que finalmente… pudimos completar gracias a la energía de mi querido niño Saiyajin, a decir verdad… no estaba entre mis planes que continuaras con vida… lo que quiere decir…, -entrecierra los ojos mientras contempla la figura de Gohan.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?... encerrando a todo el mundo en este lugar… ¿Acaso es verdad que ellos soñarán por siempre?, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?, ¡Ellos nunca tendrán la oportunidad de vivir y descubrir sus verdaderos sueños! ¡Y Menos la posibilidad de cumplirlos!, -le recrimina Gohan.

-Tú te limitas a hablar… llenándote la boca con el significado de "los sueños", sin embargo no tienes idea de lo que realmente eso significa… y me doy cuenta porque tú mismo estás dentro de tu sueño, ya te lo dije… este es el mundo de los sueños y si tú estás aquí… adivina…

-Caímos en su trampa…, -termina la frase Trunks.

-Yo…, -aprieta los puños el pelinegro, -no tenía intenciones de hacerte daño… desde un principio pensé que las cosas podrían arreglarse, porque después de todo se trata del rey del mundo de los sueños… ¡Pero esto se ha tornado demasiado enfermo! ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!

-¿Eso crees?, -le aparece Dorem tras la espalda y con un impulso de su Ki lo propulsiona hacia adelante, mandándolo volar y estrellándose contra el piso de dulces de envoltorio, que se levantan como si hubieran sido agua tras caer una piedra al río.

-¡GOOHAAN!, -se preocupa Videl, pero su expresión cambió de la preocupación a la sorpresa tras la aparición de una persona frente de Gohan.

La capa blanca ondeaba guiada por los albores de viento que se perfilaban en el colorido lugar, dando entrada a la figura imponente de un hombre de raza extraterrestre.

-¿Eh?..., -levanta la cabeza el hijo de Gokú y su sonrisa aparece en unos segundos tras reconocer a su maestro, -¡Señor Piccolo!

-¿Estás bien Gohan?..., -es lo único que pregunta el Nameku

-S…Sí…, -responde mientras se levanta.

-Así que te diste cuenta de que los chiquillos entraron en el sueño… y viniste…, -se encoje de hombros Dorem mientras niega con la cabeza. –como si una basura como tú pudiera hacer algo… sólo observa…, -aparece en su mano nuevamente la flauta y el sonido hizo que todos los niños se detuvieran en donde estaban, inmediatamente cual miles de rayos atacantes, las energías de los sueños de cada uno de los niños se desprendió de sus cuerpos y arremetió contra Gohan cual fueran impactos de alto nivel de poder, lo derribaron y cayó una vez más al suelo.

-¡AAAAGGGHHHHH!, -no puede evitar sentirse mareado al tratar de arrodillarse para nuevamente levantarse.

-¡GOHAN!, -llega rápido hasta él Piccolo.

-Kurai Yume… (Sueño de oscuridad), Kowai Yume… (sueño de miedo), Kodoku no Yume (sueño de soledad)…, todos y cada uno de ellos se han intercambiado por sus energías luminosas, ahora… lo único que le queda a ese pequeño niño para seguir existiendo es ser el portador de Nightmare… y convertirse en el origen de la pesadilla para finalmente morir…

Ante sus palabras, Gohan que había logrado arrodillarse lo mira y su rostro sigue pasivo, hasta estóico.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿acaso no le temes a la muerte?... niño…, -lo mira molesto porque sus palabras no tuvieron reacción en él.

-No… te equivocas…, -termina de levantarse y sigue observándolo con gesto de seguridad, -eso quiere decir que los niños se encuentran bien…, -sonríe, -y que hay posibilidades de sacarlos de aquí…

-pero lo más probable… es que si ellos llegaran a salir de aquí… tú no irías con ellos…, -¿eso te parece bien?..., -sigue presionándolo.

-Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para defender a la tierra… es un encargo que me dejó mi papá, ¡Y lo voy a cumplir!, -cierra la mano derecha en puño frente a su rostro y elevando su Ki, se convierte en Súper Saiyajin.

-¡Además él no está solo!, -se transforma también Trunks, mientras vuela hasta dónde se encuentran Gohan y Piccolo, dejando atrás a una Videl que parece no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué?..., -los mira con ojos temblorosos.

-¡No tan rápido!, -aparecen frente a Dorem, Bed y Pillow, -¡Ninguna sabandija va a tocar un solo cabello de Dorem-sama!, -sentencia Bed, -¡Y menos los seres verdes que tienen cara de lagartija!, -señala a Piccolo.

-¿pero qué te pasa si este es un color ecológico?... –murmura molesto el maestro.

-Yo me encargaré de él…, -se adelanta Pillow.

-Entonces… yo me quedaré con el otro peludo…, -voltea entonces hacia Trunks.

Habiendo decidido sus oponentes de pelea, desaparecen de escena junto con los mismos.

-¡Trunks, Señor Piccolo!, -los ve desaparecer ante sus ojos el hijo de Gokú.

-Descuida… pronto te reunirás con ellos en el otro mundo… Nightmare…, -lo mira ya dispuesto a atacarlo y así lo hace, en un segundo estaba ya frente a él y acertándole un golpe en la quijada con el filo de la mano le da vuelta para darle una patada que lo empuja desde su posición hasta el piso, levantando los dulces nuevamente, pero esta vez dejándolo en medio de un pequeño cráter.

-¡Gohan!, -sigue sin poder hacer nada Videl.

En un segundo, todos los dulces que estaban tirados en los alrededores del pequeño, empezaron a flotar, para luego desintegrarse, un remolino de energía púrpura empezó a formarse desde los adentros del cráter, alternando en iluminaciones con relámpagos plateados y negros que provenían del cuerpo del joven Son, quien se levanta cual estuviera siendo manejado como un juguete de cuerdas, no parece estar parado… flota sobre los escombros, mientras su cabeza está posada de lado, cuyos ojos se mantienen cerrados, para al instante siguiente abrirse lentamente mostrando sus iris en tonalidad púrpura, mismo cambio que se torna en su cabello, aún erizado como su mantuviera su transformación de Super Saiyajin. Dos líneas de sangre corren entre las comisuras de sus labios y las pequeñas gotas caen hasta el piso.

-Fuiste demasiado idiota… al provocarlo… sabiendo lo débil que se encontraba su Ki…, -habla demasiado serio, mientras mira a Dorem con desprecio.

-Yo… tenía razón… Nightmare…, -lo mira con grandes ojos abiertos y espantado ante la aparición.

-Te mantuviste diciendo que era por su preciosa energía brillante que lo buscaste… pero al mismo tiempo… sabías perfectamente de la existencia de la furia que se encontraba dormida en su espíritu… pensaste que sería un excelente refugio para guardar a la pesadilla… y que nunca podría romperse…, -explica su aparición el joven que aparentemente ha dejado de ser Gohan…, -pero lo expusiste demasiado…

-¿Go…han?..., ¿qué pasó?... ¿Por qué estás hablando así?... ¡¿Gohan?, -se le derraman las lágrimas a la hija de Mr. Satán.

Al escucharla hablar, voltea lentamente hacia ella y encontrando su fría mirada con la de la niña, esto no hace más que producirle aún en más escala la desesperación. -¡GOOOHAAAAN!, -grita mientras aprieta los puños y los párpados, -siempre… tan amable…, -tiembla mientras habla, -desde que te conocí… no hiciste más que procurar mi bienestar…, eres un tonto que es demasiado gentil…, -aprieta cada vez más fuerte los puños, -lo único… que te tenía mal era lo de tu papá… si tan sólo tu papá estuviera aquí… ¡Si tu papá estuviera aquí él podría devolverme al Gohan que conocí y del que me enamoré!, -grita desesperada.

Tras su grito, inmediatamente, la imagen de Gokú ha aparecido a su lado, por lo que abre enormes los ojos al verlo. -¿Usted?..., -lo mira temblorosa

-Gracias…, -la recibe con una sonrisa el Saiyajin, -por haber expresado tu sueño… tal parece que lograste traerme hasta aquí…, -levanta la mirada hacia el oponente. –Maldito… ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?

Continuará…

**Completamente inesperado…, Gokú ha aparecido en el campo de batalla… pero… ¿Será que podrá hacer algo para recuperar a Gohan? Ahora que se ha transformado…**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú! Esto está muy extraño… Gohan no me reconoce… ¡No te preocupes hijo, estoy seguro de que habrá otro método más que ese!, el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Mi hijo, Son Gohan" no se lo pierdan!**_

¡Holas!, woa, see, sé que apenas y subí capítulo, jaja, Sakura Zala trabajando a máxima velocidad, jeje, es que me emocioné demasiado, esta semana tengo libre, la aprovecharé para avanzar lo más que pueda con los fics, muchas gracias por leer!, no duden en dejar comentario para lo que se les ofrezca, recuerden que este fanfic es suyo y gracias a ustedes!, un saludo especial a LDGV, Fantor2000 y Janella Bround.

Ya ne!


	9. Mi hijo Son Gohan

-Te mantuviste diciendo que era por su preciosa energía brillante que lo buscaste… pero al mismo tiempo… sabías perfectamente de la existencia de la furia que se encontraba dormida en su espíritu… pensaste que sería un excelente refugio para guardar a la pesadilla… y que nunca podría romperse…, -explica su aparición el joven que aparentemente ha dejado de ser Gohan…, -pero lo expusiste demasiado…

-¿Go…han?..., ¿qué pasó?... ¿Por qué estás hablando así?... ¡¿Gohan?, -se le derraman las lágrimas a la hija de Mr. Satán.

Al escucharla hablar, voltea lentamente hacia ella y encontrando su fría mirada con la de la niña, esto no hace más que producirle aún en más escala la desesperación. -¡GOOOHAAAAN!, -grita mientras aprieta los puños y los párpados, -siempre… tan amable…, -tiembla mientras habla, -desde que te conocí… no hiciste más que procurar mi bienestar…, eres un tonto que es demasiado gentil…, -aprieta cada vez más fuerte los puños, -lo único… que te tenía mal era lo de tu papá… si tan sólo tu papá estuviera aquí… ¡Si tu papá estuviera aquí él podría devolverme al Gohan que conocí y del que me enamoré!, -grita desesperada.

Tras su grito, inmediatamente, la imagen de Gokú ha aparecido a su lado, por lo que abre enormes los ojos al verlo. -¿Usted?..., -lo mira temblorosa

-Gracias…, -la recibe con una sonrisa el Saiyajin, -por haber expresado tu sueño… tal parece que lograste traerme hasta aquí…, -levanta la mirada hacia el oponente. –Maldito… ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?

**Finalmente, lo que tanto anticipaba Dorem había ocurrido… uno de los dos caminos destinados para Gohan había sido seleccionado, la unión de toda la energía negativa se había combinado dentro de él y ahora, a aparecido una nueva identidad… ¿Podrás hacer algo Gokú?, ¡Por favor, devuélvenos a Gohan!**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Mi hijo Son Gohan"

-¿Pero…cómo?..., -está completamente sorprendida la chica de ojos azulinos y tratando de aclarar su mirada se limpia rápido las lágrimas de los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y la imagen de Gokú frente a ella se vuelve completamente nítida. –¿Es en verdad… el papá de Gohan?...

Tras su pregunta, el guerrero regresa la mirada ligeramente hacia ella y con una pequeña sonrisa asiente, para luego tomar nuevamente como su eje central de atención el campo de batalla.

-Vaya… alguien más ha aparecido… pero… ¿Qué es esa aureola que lleva sobre la cabeza?, ¿es que acaso esa persona es del otro mundo?..., -empieza a analizar la situación Dorem, -seguramente… alguien le ha soñado… es la única manera de llegar a este lugar…, -entonces revisa los alrededores con la mirada para encontrar a su soñador, -estoy más que seguro que no fue la pequeña batería… los otros dos los he mandado con Pillow y Bed… sólo… esa niña, -mantiene su mirada fija en Videl.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías y retírate de una buena vez!, ¡Gohan te ha repetido hasta el cansancio que esta no es la forma!, -le reclama Gokú.

-¿Con qué Gohan…?, ¿Y qué es lo que harías si me retiro?..., ¿Acaso piensas que todas estas personas pueden simplemente despertar?, ¡Todos han caído bajo el efecto del maravilloso sueño eterno!, -celebra levantando los brazos cual lo pregonara.

El Saiyajin abre grandes los ojos tras sus palabras.

-¡Y fue todo gracias a la energía brillante y pura que puede mantener los sueños a flote!, Pero ahora… la fuente de esa maravillosa energía se ha terminado…, -baja un poco los ánimos, -En un principio había planeado dejar encerrada toda la energía negativa que le dí como intercambio en el cuerpo de ese pequeño niño… sin embargo… resultó mucho más resistente y fuerte de lo que me había imaginado…, las cosas han cambiado Saiyajin…, -lo mira penetrante, esperando ser comprendido.

-¡Por eso fue que te pregunté!, ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que le hiciste a Gohan?, -voltea entonces hacia la figura del aludido, -aunque lo tenga frente a mis ojos… no puedo sentir el Ki de mi hijo en él…, -¡¿Dónde está Gohan?

-…¿Qué?..., -parpadea Videl al escuchar las palabras de Gokú.

-Debes saber muy bien acerca del tremendo poder escondido que se encuentra en el interior de este niño, -habla entonces Nightmare desde el interior de Gohan, lo que en un principio sorprende de sobremanera al padre, para luego arrugar el seño y apretar los puños molesto. –Mientras fue creciendo lo iba demostrando cada vez y más… hasta que finalmente explotó completamente en la gran batalla que tuvieron contra Cell…, pues verás… con cada una de esas veces que su poder estallaba por segundos, su ira interior iba creciendo, para a la siguiente vez estallar con más fuerza y así sucesivamente… hasta finalmente llegar a ser tan grande como él mismo, como sus pensamientos… y sus convicciones… fue por eso que en esa batalla… al liberar su poder, fue la combinación perfecta entre estrategia e ira… lo cual le profería poder… ¿ö vas a decirme que no lo notaste?..., -le reta melindroso.

Gokú no puede evitar recordar los momentos durante la pelea en que Gohan parecía ser otra persona…, _-Este sujeto merece sufrir más por lo que ha hecho…, -nunca te perdonaré gusano…, -maldito…_

-¡¿Y eso qué?, -trata de conseguir más información para saber como actuar.

-Esa ira… junto a las energías negativas de los sueños… me dio nacimiento a mí… "La gran pesadilla"…, -este niño fue cargando con ese sufrimiento todo este tiempo… él solo…, por eso ahora él me pertenece… y juntos nos desharemos de este patético mundo de dulces y sueños, -empieza a flotar hasta elevarse sobre ellos.

-¡SAIYAJIN!, -le llama entonces Dorem, -¡TE DIJE QUE LAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO!, ¡HAY DOS OPCIONES, QUE ÉL NOS MATE O QUE NOSOTROS LO MATEMOS PRIMERO!, -emprende vuelo Dorem detrás de Nightmare.

-¡¿QUËEE?, -los ve elevarse Gokú y seguidamente vuela a toda velocidad tras de ellos para no perderlos de vista, pero en un instante ha sido transportado a una zona diferente del lugar y ellos ya no están. -¡GOHAAAN!, -empieza a buscarlo con la mirada en todas direcciones.

Mientras en el lugar donde estaban en un principio es Gohan, quien con la ayuda de los poderes de Nightmare ha logrado abrir una fisura espacial para sacar de ese lugar a su padre.

-¿Con qué… has vuelto en ti?..., -lo observa sorprendido Dorem.

-Estoy muy consciente de todo lo que dijeron… y sé que todo es cierto… ¡Todo menos que yo voy a permitir que él acabe con todo! ¡Mientras pueda controlarlo lo haréeeeeeeeeee!, -termina con un grito del cual el poder dorado del Saiyajin se perfilo por todo su cuerpo, -_Papá… gracias por haber venido… pero es mi deber terminar con esto…_, -piensa mientras sus verdes ojos se abren luego de la explosión de su poder y se fijan a la figura de Dorem. –Si termino contigo… todos despertarán…, -entrecierra los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, Gokú quien volaba por el lugar inspeccionándolo, se sorprende al sentir el Ki que provenía de una zona más alejada.

-Este Ki… ¡Es el Ki de Gohan!, -propulsa su energía para volar rápido hacia el lugar pero es interrumpido su vuelo al encontrarse con una pared transparente que al cruzar por ella, lo lleva nuevamente al lugar del inicio. -¿Eh?...

-Lo lamento… pero ya que te encuentras despierto en este lugar… quiere decir que eres uno de los malos que interrumpen a Dorem-sama…, -aparece frente a él un niño vestido con una pequeña capa azul claro con el dibujo de una ovejita en la parte inferior y en sus orejas un par de protectores para el frío muy esponjosos de color blanco, -Mi nombre es Sheep… el dueño de las mil ovejitas…

-¿Ovejitas?... escucha, en este momento no tengo tiempo para perder jugando al pastor…, -lo mira y emprende vuelo nuevamente, pero el mismo efecto ocurre, traspasa la pared y regresa al lugar del inicio. -¡¿pero qué cosa es esta?, -se rasca la cabeza empezando a desesperarse.

-Dos… ovejitas…, -pronuncia el niño.

-¿has dicho dos?..., -parpadea al verlo y cuando se da cuenta hay dos de los animales mencionados a su lado, lo que lo pone un poco nervioso. –_Pues no parece tener intenciones de atacarme… debe ser algo relacionado con eso de las ovejas… y el número…, -_abre grandes los ojos entonces, -¡El número de veces que he cruzado ese espacio que me trae de vuelta!, ¡Es dos veces!, ¡Igual que el número de ovejas que has contado!, ¡Eso quiere decir que si cruzo eso unas 1000 veces podré salir de aquí!, ¡Muuy bien!, -toma impulso

-¿Qué?... tan rápido me descubrió…, -abre grandes los ojos el niño.

**No muy lejos de ese lugar, la pelea entre Piccolo y Pillow, estaba teniendo lugar.**

-_Estoy seguro… ese que sentí hace rato… era el Ki de Gohan… tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes… porque se está debilitando muy rápido…_, -piensa el Namekuseín.

-¡Ahora te mostraré!, ¡El significado de mi verdadero poder!, -se emociona el niño mientras vuela.

-¡Chiquillo estúpido!, -le grita entonces el maestro preocupado, -¡¿Qué acaso no estás sintiendo las variantes que tienen los Ki que están peleando más allá?, ¡¿No se trata de tu amo o lo que sea ese tal Dorem?

-¿Dorem-sama?..., -se detiene en el aire ya que le ha llamado la atención lo mencionado por Piccolo.

-¡Hay otro Ki extremadamente poderoso cerca suyo!, ¡Y no se parece en nada a los Ki de las personas como ustedes!

Tras las palabras de Piccolo, quien busca deshacerse rápido de esa pelea sin sentido, ha atinado de maravilla, el niño ha quedado petrificado y abre grandes los ojos y temblorosos. -¿Dorem –sama?... ese… ese… ¡Es Nightmare!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza sumamente afligido, -¡Lo va a matar!, ¡Él siempre ha querido acabar con Dorem-sama!, ¡BEEEEEDDDD!, -le grita y llama al mismo tiempo por telepatía, -¡DEJA DE PELEAR, DEBEMOS IR CON DOREM-SAMA!, ¡ES NIGHTMARE!, -emprende rápidamente el vuelo hacia ese lugar.

La reacción del chico preocupó incluso a Piccolo, -¿Nightmare?..., -frunce el seño y emprende vuelo tras de él.

====00000=====

-¡AAAGGGGGHHHH!, -se escucha el grito de la voz de Gohan, quien tras estrellarse contra un árbol lo ha atravesado, derribado y cayendo más atrás aplastado por la madera.

-Tengo que deshacerme de él… antes de que Nightmare recupere el control…, -expone Dorem, mientras luce agitado y su ropa malgastada.

-Cough…Cough…, -tose sangre un par de veces mientras trata de reincorporarse el hijo de Gokú, -casi toda mi energía… ha sido consumida por ese tipo…, -se limpia la boca con la muñeca, -ahora… por más que quiera enfadarme para poder… vencerlo…, -se levanta tambaleante, -no puedo…, no podré… debe haber otra opción…, -se coloca en pose de pelea nuevamente.

-Lo lamento pequeño Gohan… no quería que las cosas terminaran así… simplemente te hubieras muerto solo… y no tendríamos que estar pasando por esto… no queda más remedio… tendré que utilizar eso…

Dorem coloca ambas manos al frente mientras estira los brazos, con una palma encima de la otra, para luego separarlas una hacia el lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, al hacerlo, en la dirección en que se han movido sus manos, desde la cintura de Gohan, se dibuja una línea brillante, cual fuera una especie de cinturón que lo aprisiona.

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende por no haber visto venir el ataque.

-¡Dorimu! ¡Kyatcha! (atrapa sueños), -tras pronunciar el ataque, la línea alrededor de Gohan se transforma en un círculo que emana una gran cantidad de energía hacia arriba que tras dispersarse deja al chico parado sobre un círculo que parece tejido de telaraña, lo cual lo ha dejado paralizado. Y tose sangre una vez más, la cual se desliza entre la comisura de sus labios al lado derecho. En seguida sus iris pierden su color esmeralda y regresan a ser negros al igual que su cabello que pierde la iluminación que canto atraía al rey de los sueños.

-Eso es…, -piensa al ver que la situación se ha puesto relativamente a su favor Dorem.

Pero los iris de Gohan han pasado del negro al gris, perdiendo completamente el control sobre si mismo, pero tal parece que su voluntad por sobrevivir es mucho más grande que su mismo poder residual, su cola empieza a moverse desesperada, para luego calmarse intempestivamente en lo que el niño mira hacia el cielo, contempla por unos segundos las nubes, el cielo tal parecido al de su Tierra querida…

Empieza a enfurecerse sin tener control sobre sus emociones, sus ojos se entrecierran, no tenía energías para transformarse en Super Saiyajin… era su mismo poder escondido… su poder místico que afloraba en ese instante…

-ñññÑÑÑññññññ….na…..ah…. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -termina gritando mientras la tierra tiembla y su Ki descolorido empieza a elevarse.

-¡TENGO QUE DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE DESPIERTE POR COMPLETO!, -se preocupa de sobremanera Dorem e invocando sobre sus manos los diamantes de los sueños, unas estalactitas longitudinales, cual fueran un par de lanzas resplandecientes de piedra brillante envueltas por el poder del polvo de estrellas y los rayos de sol, con todo su poder penetra dentro del campo que ha formado el Ki de Gohan, quien está completamente ido de su persona, hasta que abre intempestivamente los ojos a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que de su boca se deslizan las corrientes de sangre que escapan de su interior, al bajar levemente la mirada hacia lo que ocurría frente a él, puede ver a Dorem casi completamente lastimado por la furia de su Ki, sus ropas rotas y su piel maltratada, sin embargo, la sangre que brotaba hacia el piso no era de él… sino suya…

-¿En qué momento?..., -piensa el Semisaiya, empezando a tambalearse, al ver que lo ha atravesado, las estalactitas desaparecen en unos segundos y con ellas el remolino que se formaba alrededor con su Ki, por lo que se desploma en unos segundos.

-¡Lo logré!, -celebra el rey y en ese momento siente la energía de Pillow y Piccolo que están a punto de llegar, él ha sufrido demasiado daño también tras utilizar toda esa energía, el mundo de los sueños empezó a desmoronarse.

-¡GOOHAAAN!, -logró llegar finalmente Piccolo y buscando la energía de su autoproclamado hijo, logra sentir el leve resplandor que aún le queda y guiándose por él dirige su mirada en esa dirección, es indescriptible la expresión que se formó en su rostro, la angustia, la incredulidad, la agonía, el horror y el odio se entremezclaron en él. –No…, -es lo único que logra proferir antes de empezar a correr y llegar finalmente a su lado.

Al llegar observa como el niño ha caído acostado de lado en un charco de sangre que se derrama de su propio cuerpo, -¿Gohan?..., -pregunta aún incrédulo.

Videl, que está más atrás, ha quedado paralizada tras los acontecimientos, baja la mirada lentamente entorpecida.

-¿Gohan?... ¿me escuchas?..., -lo toma entre sus brazos el maestro con la mirada tan llena de impotencia que no puede ocultarla, mientras observa como la mano con que le ha tomado se ha manchado rápidamente de sangre y su ropa está completamente empapada del líquido rojo.

-¿Se…ñor…?, -trata de abrir los ojos por unos segundos.

-¡Si Gohan!, ¡Ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí!, -trata de animarlo para levantarlo.

-¿Señor… Piccolo… es… de noche tan… pronto?..., -pregunta el niño mientras es aferrado al cuerpo de su maestro.

-¿De noche?... ¿Por qué Gohan?... ¿Tienes frío?..., -pregunta mientras lo cobija con su capa, la cual inmediatamente se coloreó de rojo.

-Es que está tan oscuro… y tengo tanto sueño…, -empieza a cerrar los ojos despacio…

-¿Gohan?... ¡GOHAN!, -empieza a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta…, el niño ha cerrado completamente los ojos y puesto sumamente pálido. -¡GOHAAAAN!, ¡GOOOOOHHHAAAAAAANNNN!, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita al aire el maestro, para luego recargar su frente contra la del chico y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, -no puede ser… mi niño… mi hijo…

Entonces varios recuerdos le vienen a la mente sin poder ser retenidos.

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y mi papá?, __**-**_pregunta estando en el pequeño lago luego de la muerte de Gokú al comenzar su entrenamiento.

**-**_¡Huuu, que feo sabe!, -_cuando prueba la manzana que le llevó cuando no podía bajar de la montaña durante el entrenamiento.

_-¡mi deber es derrotar a los Saiyajin y salvar a la Tierra!, -_afuera de la casa de Milk en la montaña Paoz, cuando se escapó del entrenamiento.

_-¡¿Por qué lo hizo señor?, -_En la muerte de Piccolo para defenderlo de Napa.

_-¡Quiero que vea como baila el gran Dragón mientras yo silbo!, -_En la cascada… donde le escuchó aunque fuera insoportable para él…

_-¡Señor Piccolo!_, -en Namekuseí al verlo llegar para pelear contra Freezer.

_-¿Me permite venir a visitarlo?, -_luego de la pelea contra Cell, en el templo de Kami-sama.

-No pude… protegerte… a pesar de que eres sólo un niño… -a prieta fuerte los puños y levanta el rostro finalmente, -ese maldito…, -mira con todo el odio del mundo almacenado en sus pupilas hacia Dorem.

**Mientras tanto Gohan, ha llegado a un lugar desconocido…**

-¿Dónde estoy?... mm… mira en todas direcciones y no hay más que ogros azules guiando las almas en forma de fueguito.

-¡Todos fórmense por favodogro!, ¡Todos entrarán a ver a Enma Daioh-sama!, ¡No se desesperendogro!

-¿Enma Daioh-sama?, -parpadea el joven Son.

Continuará…

**Esto si es algo terrible… nunca imaginamos que los deseos de Dorem pudieran llegar a acabar con la vida de Gohan… ¿Será realmente cierto todo esto que está pasando?, ¡Y Gokú!, ¡¿Dónde estás?**

**¡Hola soy Gokú! ¿Así que Gohan está en el otro mundo?, es verdad que dije que cuando murieran ahí nos veríamos pero… ¡Es demasiado pronto Gohan!, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "El colapso del mundo de los sueños, la alianza de los guerreros y el rey", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas! Wii, un capítulo más!, espero poder seguir así para poder terminar el fanfic en estas vacaciones, ¡Ya es oficial! Oh si! ¡No me maten porque murió Gohan! Créanme que hay mucho que ver aún…jejeje… no todo está dicho. Un saludo especial a: Fantor2000, LDGV, ha Ash14, Mr.D y para todos los demás que están leyendo el fanfic!, saben que este fic es suyo, no duden en pedir lo que gusten!

Ya ne!


	10. El colapso del mundo de los sueños

-¡TENGO QUE DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE DESPIERTE POR COMPLETO!, -se preocupa de sobremanera Dorem e invocando sobre sus manos los diamantes de los sueños, unas estalactitas longitudinales, cual fueran un par de lanzas resplandecientes de piedra brillante envueltas por el poder del polvo de estrellas y los rayos de sol, con todo su poder penetra dentro del campo que ha formado el Ki de Gohan, quien está completamente ido de su persona, hasta que abre intempestivamente los ojos a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que de su boca se deslizan las corrientes de sangre que escapan de su interior, al bajar levemente la mirada hacia lo que ocurría frente a él, puede ver a Dorem casi completamente lastimado por la furia de su Ki, sus ropas rotas y su piel maltratada, sin embargo, la sangre que brotaba hacia el piso no era de él… sino suya…

**Sencillamente increíble…, la desesperación había llevado a Dorem a utilizar la última manera que tenía para hacerse cargo de su enemigo… en una serie de movimientos imprevistos… a acabado con Gohan, Ahora, son Piccolo, Gokú y Trunks, de quienes depende el resultado de esta batalla…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "El colapso del mundo de los sueños, la alianza de los guerreros y el rey"

Piccolo ha tomado a su discípulo entre sus brazos, dejando atrás aquella amarga recolección de la sangre que ha emanado de su pequeño cuerpo, aún y cuando el rostro de ambos es inobservable, el del hijo adoptivo por estar completamente aferrado al pecho de su maestro por la fuerza con que lo abraza éste y el del Nameku… porque la escena no lo cubre… tal vez… la mirada en su faz color de la naturaleza es demasiado cruenta y hostil como para publicarla… Puede sentirse en el ambiente como el desorden se ha perdido, demostrado no sólo en los muros cayendo derribados o el aire irrespirable… sino la opresión macabra dentro de su pecho…

Mientras camina, no puede evitar que los recuerdos de los últimos cinco minutos de su vida regresen a su mente una y otra vez…

_Al llegar observa como el niño ha caído acostado de lado en un charco de sangre que se derrama de su propio cuerpo, -¿Gohan?..., -pregunta aún incrédulo._

_Videl, que está más atrás, ha quedado paralizada tras los acontecimientos, baja la mirada lentamente entorpecida._

_-¿Gohan?... ¿me escuchas?..., -lo toma entre sus brazos el maestro con la mirada tan llena de impotencia que no puede ocultarla, mientras observa como la mano con que le ha tomado se ha manchado rápidamente de sangre y su ropa está completamente empapada del líquido rojo._

_-¿Se…ñor…?, -trata de abrir los ojos por unos segundos._

_-¡Si Gohan!, ¡Ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí!, -trata de animarlo para levantarlo._

_-¿Señor… Piccolo… es… de noche tan… pronto?..., -pregunta el niño mientras es aferrado al cuerpo de su maestro._

_-¿De noche?... ¿Por qué Gohan?... ¿Tienes frío?..., -pregunta mientras lo cobija con su capa, la cual inmediatamente se coloreó de rojo._

_-Es que está tan oscuro… y tengo tanto sueño…, -empieza a cerrar los ojos despacio…_

_-¿Gohan?... ¡GOHAN!, -empieza a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta…, el niño ha cerrado completamente los ojos y puesto sumamente pálido. -¡GOHAAAAN!, ¡GOOOOOHHHAAAAAAANNNN!, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita al aire el maestro, para luego recargar su frente contra la del chico y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, -no puede ser… mi niño… mi hijo…_

De vuelta en la realidad, ha llegado finalmente frente a Dorem, lo observa… estando ahí arrodillado en el piso, tratando de mantenerse alerta mientras se apoya con los brazos.

El rey puede percibir claramente la indignación y el inmenso rencor que se han apoderado del corazón del sujeto fusionado con Kami-sama, sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene al niño en brazos.

-No había otra opción… tuve que hacerle pasar por eso… porque de lo contrario Nightmare se apoderaría de sus tremendos poderes…, pero dejen que les explique…, -empieza a tratar de ponerse de pie, pero es recibido solamente por una embestida parata de Piccolo, que lo manda volando hacia atrás y rebotando contra el suelo, se detiene en el último giro. Entonces trata de levantar su cabeza del suelo.

-¡DOREM-SAMA!, -llegan volando hasta él su par de camaradas.

-Como un miembro de la familia del mal… no debería tener ningún remordimiento… en mostrarte lo que se siente…, -pronuncia las palabras con la boca entrecerrada mientras levanta poco a poco su mano en la dirección de Pillow, quien al verse en la Mira se pone nervioso. –Sin embargo… Gohan…, -aprieta en puño la mano con la que iba a atacar.

**En ese preciso momento, Gokú, finalmente logra llegar al campo de batalla. **

El Ki recién aparecido, llama de inmediato la atención de Piccolo, quien se sorprende, para luego volver a su actitud de odio y recargar este sobre el padre del Semi Saiya. Volteando directamente a verlo.

-¡Gokú!, ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, ¡Y si viniste a ayudar con la pelea!, ¡¿Dime por qué demonios te tardaste taaanto?

-¿Eh?, -se sorprende el esposo de Milk por el recibimiento, por lo que cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza, -verás, es que vine directo hasta aquí por el deseo de una niñita, pero luego fui transportado hasta donde un criador de ovejitas… algo así me imagino que era, porque tenía muchísimas jajaja, tuve algunos problemas con él, me hizo pasar mil veces por una pared para poder salir de ella… aunque ahora que lo pienso… me hubiera servido más usar la teletransportación para llegar hasta acá…, -abre los ojos entonces.

Entonces Bed y Trunks se hacen presentes también.

-¡Dorem-sama!, -vuela rápido donde su amo la chica peliplateada.

-¡Señor Gokú!, -lo reconoce Trunks.

-Ahora que observo un poco mejor la situación…, -dice notando que el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, -¿qué fue lo que pasó?..., -nota que Dorem está arrodillado tras de Piccolo.

Por un leve segundo su mirada se topó con el pequeño cuerpo de la persona que Piccolo lleva en brazos, pero le pareció demasiado extraño, por lo que voltea a ver una vez más y deja la mirada fija, mientras su boca se abre poco a poco.

-…¿Go…han?..., -deja sus explicaciones de lado y corre hasta llegar a Piccolo, quien mira a Gokú con casi el mismo resentimiento con que miraba a Dorem, pero no puede evitar tener que soltarlo… para entregárselo a su padre… aunque el hecho de hacerlo le destrozara.

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué significa esto?..., -cae arrodillado aún con el niño en brazos, -¡Gohan!, ¡Gohan!, -lo mueve tratando de hacer que reaccione, mientras sus ojos empiezan a temblar.

-Considerando tu estado… creo que deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie…, -le habla finalmente Piccolo, tragándose su odio. –está muerto…, -le dice mientras sus manos tiemblan y baja la cabeza.

-Eso no es posible…, -responde serio el Saiyajin, mientras se levanta del piso y con él a su hijo en brazos, -no tengo idea de que ridículo truco sea este…, -voltea entonces hacia Dorem, -pero lo que dice Piccolo es sencillamente imposible…

-¡El señor Gokú tiene razón!, -grita desde atrás Videl, mientras las lágrimas aún se deslizan por su azulada mirada. –Gohan… ¡Gohan no sólo puede haberse ido y yaaaaa!, -grita mientras aprieta los párpados.

Gokú al ver la reacción de la chica sonríe, -aunque… no es precisamente porque no lo acepte…, -responde el padre.

-¿Y ahora de qué demonios estás hablando?..., -pregunta el maestro.

-Piccolo… cuando venía hacia acá… mientras recorría el camino de las ovejas, traté de apresurarme lo más que pude porque sentía en este lugar el Ki de Gohan, incluso al llegar, lo primero que tenía pensado hacer era buscarlo, pero en eso me gritaste y se me olvidó, luego lo vi, así…, -voltea hacia el rostro inconsciente de su hijo y es donde me pongo a pensar en lo que está pasando…

-¿Y… qué se supone que es lo que está pasando?..., -lo mira curioso Piccolo.

-El Ki de Gohan… no ha desaparecido…, -le explica con una sonrisa, - no sé si será porque ya me acostumbré a buscarlo desde el otro mundo, pero yo aún puedo sentir su Ki, en algún lugar… por eso sé que Gohan sigue con vida Piccolo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿es eso cierto?, -pregunta Trunks.

-¿Y si lo que sientes es el Ki de Gohan… pero desde el otro mundo?, -busca explicación al fenómeno el Nameku.

-No… porque los Ki de las personas del otro mundo no pueden ser sentidos por los que aún están acá, a excepción de cuando te comunicas por medio de Kaioh, así como lo hago yo con Gohan, -termina su explicación Gokú.

-¿pero y entonces?, ¿Dónde está?, -se interesa Piccolo.

-¿Dorem?..., -voltea a él entonces el padre del niño desaparecido.

-Es de eso que quería explicarles…, -se levanta con la ayuda de Bed y Pillow. –Este es el mundo de los sueños…, todo lo que ocurre aquí es por el deseo soñado de alguien…, alguien… ha soñado la muerte de la pequeña batería…, pero como ha sido en el mundo de los sueños… él sólo murió en el sueño… en la realidad, él aún sigue con vida, -expone su punto el rey.

-¿pero si sabías eso?... ¿Por qué lo trajiste a este lugar en un principio?, -busca coherencia el Saiyajin.

-Nightmare… es un sueño olvidado… que al sentirse rechazado… poco a poco empezó a invadir los sueños de los demás… y a teñirlos de negro…, yo como el rey del mundo de los sueños… no podía permitir que algo como eso ocurriera…, por lo que la mejor solución que tenía para evitarlo, era hacer que los sueños duraran lo más que se pudiera, mientras yo encontraba la forma de desprenderlos de Nightmare…, así, fue que encontrando a la pequeña batería… intercambiaba sus energías brillantes por la esencia de Nightmare…, a decir verdad… nunca pensé que llegaría a sobrevivir…, mi plan era que ese pequeño lo absorbiera todo y falleciera con Nightmare en su interior…, sacrificaría una vida… pero a cambio de miles más…

Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba… y él y Nightmare se volvieron uno, la única solución que tenía era traerlos hasta aquí y de alguna manera intentar separarlos… de todos modos, si el chico moría dentro del sueño no habría problema y podría salvarlo y así separarlo de Nightmare.

-Entonces… según lo que dices… Gohan sigue vivo… y Nightmare también… pero los has logrado separar…, -analiza Gokú.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ese tal Nightmare ahora?..., -pregunta Piccolo.

-la verdad… es que no tengo idea…, lo único que sé es que ya no se encuentra dentro de los sueños y dentro del niño…, -responde cansado el rey.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que tú no eres una mala persona, -sonríe Gokú, -lo único que querías era proteger los sueños de los niños… después de todo ese es tu trabajo…, -descuida, nosotros te ayudaremos a darle su merecido a ese Nightmare que tanto mal ha causado.

-¿pero señor Gokú, cómo dice eso?, -pregunta Trunks para recordarle que él ya no pertenece a este mundo.

-¡Ahhhhh! Jaja, si es verdad, ¡yo ya me morí!, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

-Pero siempre apoyarás a Gohan…, -le habla serio Piccolo, -y para él… eso es lo mismo que el que tú estés aquí, -hace énfasis en el amor que le tiene su hijo.

-¡Sí!, -responde enérgico.

-Pero me ha quedado una duda… si dices que alguien soñó la muerte de Gohan… ese sujeto… ¿también se encontraba en este mundo cierto?, -trata de conseguir más información Trunks.

-Sí… a decir verdad… ese sueño pertenece a un hombre llamado Vegeta…, -cierra los ojos Dorem para analizar los datos.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -preguntan al unísono.

-Aunque es un sueño… subconsciente…, -explica, -no es que lo haya deseado precisamente…

-Ese estúpido…, -habla de lo mal que le cae la noticia Piccolo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será regresar a la tierra, antes de que este lugar nos caiga encima, -propone Gokú.

-Sí… ya que con el colapso del mundo de los sueños, toda la gente que yacía dormida despertará…, -les relata los próximos acontecimientos Dorem.

**Mientras tanto… en el otro mundo… Dendé, en su papel como Kami-sama al darse cuenta de la situación había llegado en busca de Gohan…**

-¡Por eso le digo que esto es un error!, -mueve los brazos Dendé al sentirse hasta agitado, por tratar de hacerle entender las cosas a Enma.

-¡Siempre son ustedes los Kamis de la Tierra los que hacen que pierda mi valioso tieeempoo!, -estrella su mano contra el escritorio el inmenso ogro.

-¿pero en verdad estás seguro Dendé?..., -lo mira incrédulo Gohan.

-Claro Gohan, -le sonríe el pequeño Nameku, -como ya se lo expliqué a Enma-sama… tú moriste ¡Sólo en el sueño que provocó Dorem!, -grita volteando hacia Enma.

-la verdad que el nombre de este niño no está escrito en mis libros…, -revisa despacio, -ustedes terrícolas… como si yo tuviera tiempo para perder con ustedes… ¡Ya me hicieron enfadar!, ¡Por eso voy a enviar a todos los que faltan al infierno!, -sentencia con su martillo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!, -se espantan todas las almas en cola.

-Por favor disculpe las molestias señor…, -le reverencia el hijo de Gokú, -pero si es verdad que yo no debo estar aquí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme ahora mismo, -reverencia varias veces mientras arrastra consigo a Dendé y salen de la vista del distribuidor de almas.

-¿En verdad ese es hijo de Gokú?, -se queda extrañado el ogro al ver la facilidad con que disolvió el mal entendido el chico. –vaya…

**Así… usando la Teletransportación de Gokú, todos los que se encontraban en el país de los sueños, fueron devueltos a la Tierra y tal y como dijo Dorem, las personas que habían caído en el profundo sueño eterno despertaron, con la promesa que al terminar con Nightmare, no habrían más incidentes de ese tipo…**

**Dendé regresó junto con Gohan al templo de Kami-sama y lo que viene… es parte de una nueva historia…**

Continuará…

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú, si… ya sé que tuve que regresar al otro mundo, pero estoy seguro que el enfrentamiento contra Nightmare será un acontecimiento que todos los muchachos podrán controlar, después de todo… ahora ya sabemos que Gohan, aún está con ellos, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "El primer beso de Gohan", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

Holas! Uff, veo que ya vamos avanzando cada vez más, pero se me va complicando cada vez más jajaja, tengo muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, mando saludos especiales! A LDGV, ha-ash14, Esplandian-san, a alguien que me dejó un rv sin nombre xD, Janella Bround, Fantor2000 y Dragonheart1000!, Gracias por leer!, ya saben, cualquier cosa sólo hablen xD

Ya na!


	11. ¡¿Qué!, ¿El primer beso de Gohan?

-Nightmare… es un sueño olvidado… que al sentirse rechazado… poco a poco empezó a invadir los sueños de los demás… y a teñirlos de negro…, yo como el rey del mundo de los sueños… no podía permitir que algo como eso ocurriera…, por lo que la mejor solución que tenía para evitarlo, era hacer que los sueños duraran lo más que se pudiera, mientras yo encontraba la forma de desprenderlos de Nightmare…, así, fue que encontrando a la pequeña batería… intercambiaba sus energías brillantes por la esencia de Nightmare…, a decir verdad… nunca pensé que llegaría a sobrevivir…, mi plan era que ese pequeño lo absorbiera todo y falleciera con Nightmare en su interior…, sacrificaría una vida… pero a cambio de miles más…

Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba… y él y Nightmare se volvieron uno, la única solución que tenía era traerlos hasta aquí y de alguna manera intentar separarlos… de todos modos, si el chico moría dentro del sueño no habría problema y podría salvarlo y así separarlo de Nightmare.

**Es sorprendente, las palabras que explicaban la situación por parte de Dorem, dieron nuevas esperanzas a los guerreros, Gohan en realidad no había fallecido y la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón podría continuar, al menos hasta el día… en que la batalla contra Nightmare… comience…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "¡¿Qué? El primer beso de Gohan"

Gohan y Dendé finalmente han llegado al templo de Kami-sama.

-¡Gohan!, ¡No sabes la alegría que me da que ya estés de vuelta!, -lo toma de las manos el Nameku mientras ambos sonríen.

-¡Y todo gracias a ti amigo!, aunque… ahora que lo pienso…, muy bien, -se suelta de las manos de Dendé y se lleva una al mentón mientras piensa, -comprendo bien todo eso de que morí en el sueño pero… ¿Y mi cuerpo?... ¿qué fue lo que pasó con él?, ¿Cómo fue que lo recuperé?, -abre grandes los ojos.

-¡Oh!, De eso se encargó Mr. Popo, me di cuenta de que todos habían desaparecido puesto que en el lugar donde se encontraba Dorem, justo antes de abrir el camino al mundo de los sueños, los cuerpos de la Srita. Videl, de Trunks y el tuyo, quedaron tendidos como si se hubieras desmayado, lo creí así al principio ya que se encontraban con vida, pero al ver que no despertaban decidí investigar Gohan.

-¡Aaaay pero si que eres sorprendente Dendé!, -se emociona el futuro investigador. Cuando de repente la aparición de varios Ki detrás suyo, le llamó la atención y se volteó por completo para corroborar de quien se trataba, al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡Señor Piccolo!, ¡Trunks!, ¡Videl! Y…, -su euforia termina al notar la presencia de Dorem.

-Hola Gohan, -le saluda sonriente su maestro, quien no cabe de la emoción por verlo, pero se mantiene magnánimo mirándolo con orgullo.

-¡Gohan!, ¡entonces era verdad que te encontrabas a salvo!, -se emociona Trunks al verlo.

-¡Gooooooohaaaaaaann!, -corre hasta él Videl y arrojándose sobre el Semisaiya lo derriba, -¡Estás vivo!, ¡En verdad lo estás!, -lo toma por la camisa y se lo acerca al rostro para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos que no la engañen…, pero entonces se da cuenta de la extraña posición en que ha quedado con el joven, sentada sobre sus piernas, sumamente cerca de su rostro, lo que los hace sonrojar a ambos y que ella lo suelte al instante, -me alegra mucho…, -responde tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mientras se para a su lado.

-¡Gracias a Dios que todos están a salvo amigos!, -responde sonriéndoles a todos, -pero… ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí?..., -parpadea el joven Son.

-Fue Gokú, -responde Piccolo.

-Por el señor Gokú, -responde Trunks.

-¡Tu papá Gohan!, -es Videl

Los tres han hablado al unísono.

-¿Mi papá?..., entonces fue cierto…, -cierra los ojos y recuerda el momento en que echó a Gokú del campo de batalla, -mi papá estaba ahí…

-Fue gracias al sueño de tu amiga… se lo debes todo a ella, -responde Dorem desde un tanto más atrás.

-¿Un sueño?..., -lo escucha y luego su rostro amable se volvió a la inconformidad, -lo que no entiendo… es… lo que hace esta persona aquí… con ustedes…, -los mira a todos rápidamente para regresar su mirada al rey.

-eso es lo que menos debe preocuparte ahora Gohan, -le pone la mano en el hombro Piccolo, -es una larga historia que tengo que contártela pedazo a pedazo, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir por Krilin y los demás, que en estos momentos la ciudad debe estar hecha un caos debido a que todos los que estaban dormidos despertaron.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Todos despertaron?, -se exalta el hijo de Milk.

-Pero que desactualizado estás Gohan…, -se ríe un poco Videl.

-jaja sí, creo que si, -se lleva un brazo atrás de su cabeza mientras ríe.

-Pero el señor Chícharo tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa, -ha recuperado su ánimo, la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¿El señor Chícharo?... eso quiere decir que la persona de la que hablabas la otra vez, en verdad era el señor Piccolo, -voltea entonces hacia su maestro, -¿Señor cómo fue que usted despertó entonces?

-Fue gracias a Kami…, -responde secamente mientras mira con cierto recelo a Videl, tras como le ha llamado.

-Aunque he de decir que ese señor… si está así de verde es porque aún le falta mucho por aprender… no se ve tan fuerte…, -le susurra a Gohan la pelinegra.

-¡No soy una fruta!, ¡El que esté verde no significa que no esté maduro!, -le grita ya fuera de sus casillas el nameku. Cosa que provoca la risa de todos en el lugar.

La imagen se cierra en una foto que se opaca.

**De ese momento, Gohan y los demás, bajaron a la Tierra, e informaron a Krilin de lo sucedido, así, todos los miembros de la resistencia Krilin estarían bajo el conocimiento del nombre de la nueva amenaza, aunque no tuviera idea aún de cuales eran sus poderes… ó de su apariencia…, desde entonces han pasado dos semanas…**

Kame House, saltaba al son de los gritos que se pegaban dentro de ella, como motivo de la desesperación de los jugadores…

-¡Vamos Krilin!, ¡Tienes que hacerlo!, ¡Apostamos demasiado dinero en esto!, ¡Demuéstrales quien eres!, -lo anima su esposa.

-Creo… que tal vez… si hubieras jugado tú…, -habla entrecortadamente el monje, mientras se observa como su mano derecha se estira lo más que puede, mientras roza los pulpejos de sus dedos contra un círculo rojo en un tablero de piso.

La escena se amplia y se nota como Gohan está debajo de todos, con un codo en un círculo verde y un pie en uno azul de atrás, contorsionado encima suyo está Snack (quien luego de despertar del sueño volvió con sus amigos), con la cabeza apoya en un círculo amarillo, arqueando su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Gohan, cerca de los pies del rubio está Krilin, quien a duras penas a llegado a su objetivo.

-¡Lo logré!, ¡Mírame 18!, -casi llora a mares el amigo de Gokú.

-ya era hora…, -es la mayor respuesta que obtiene mientras la androide se cruza de brazos.

-¿Con que esto se llama Dragon Twister?..., -observa la caja el maestro Roshi. –vaya… aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor si las concursantes fueran mujeres…, -se encoje de hombros al verle los traseros a los 3 jugadores, una gotita sale al lado de su cabeza.

El cinturón del uniforme de pelea de Krilin (que lo llevaba puesto porque aún sigue entrenando), se ha deslizado sobre la nariz de Snack, quien empieza a tratar de aguantarse la picazón que le causa la alergia a lo sintético, toda su tez se ha vuelto roja, mientras contiene hasta las lágrimas, -ya no… puedo…, -empieza a negar con la cabeza, -¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahhhh!

-¡No Snack!, ¡No estornudes!, -le llaman los tres amigos que lo conocen mejor, Yoyo, Videl y Gohan.

-¡AAAAAHH CHUUUUUUU!, -en un segundo los que estaban a su lado jugando salen volando víctimas de la explosión, quedando luego de esta, el chico de cabellos azules sólo sobre la plataforma de juego, mira entonces para todos lados, -¿pero qué?... ¿Por qué hay tantos hombres aquí?..., -se dirige a Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, el maestro Roshi, Trunks y Yamcha, hasta que topa su mirada con el rostro sorprendido de Videl, seguido del de Yoyo. -¡Mi Musa!, ya te lo dije varias veces nena… dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí y…

-Por favor, disculpen la intromisión, -les reverencia Yoyo y mostrando un frasco de pimienta a la cámara junto a una sonrisa pícara, arrastra tras de sí al hijo de Lunch.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, una gota global se empoza en el techo de Kame House.

-¡Kuuriiiliiinnnn!, -el estrepitoso grito ó… llamada de atención de su esposa le hace querer salir huyendo, -¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te pusiste eso hoy?, ¡Y encima del niño que sólo estornuda!, ¡perdimos mucho dinero!

-Tranquilo amigo, yo te ayudaré a reunir todo lo que debes y trataremos de recuperarlo…, -le sonríe Gohan.

-Eso lo dices tú, pero la verdad es que estás igual de quebrado que yo…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto el mejor amigo de su padre.

-¡Ah!, ¿si verdad?, -cierra los ojos en arco el joven Son.

-después de todo, el juego que traje sirvió para que saliera a relucir la verdadera personalidad de cada uno…, -analiza Videl y sonríe al ver que Gohan es el mismo en la situación en que se encuentre, sin darse cuenta se ha sonrojado al verlo.

Milk… que venía bajando las escaleras tras escuchar los gritos, logra ver entre la desordenada escena, lo más evidente ante sus ojos de madre…, la mirada que Videl que ha clavado a su Gohan.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -salta nuevamente la casa.

-¡Mamá!, -la reconoce su hijo, -¿Qué pasó?, ¿está bien Goten?, -se alarma el Semi saiya.

-Sí… si Gohan, pero hazme el favor de subir ya y te pones a estudiar, -habla tratando de no explotar mientras aprieta fuerte los puños.

-¿A estudiar?..., -se preocupa el pequeño.

-¿pero cómo lo mandas a estudiar en este momento Milk?, -pregunta Krilin, -eso… sonó como algo que hubiera dicho Gokú…, -parpadea el comandante.

-¡Es porque lo dije yo!, -se escucha entonces la voz de Gokú en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Gokú?, -preguntan todos.

-Papá…, -está sorprendido también Gohan.

-Les estoy hablando con ayuda de Kaoih-sama, ¿cuántas esferas del dragón han reunido?

-¿Esferas?... mm… ¡Tenemos 6 papá!, -responde Gohan, -encontramos una en la montaña de los cinco elementos, aunque no fue como planeamos…, -termina bajando la voz… cuando regresamos a terminar el arroz… Annin sólo me la regaló…, -se decepciona un poco, otra la tenía el maestro Karín, las demás estaban en las montañas y dos más las tenía Dorem, -explica el chico.

-Muy bien, ¡Deben encontrar la que falta pronto Gohan!, porque Kaioh-sama estuvo investigando y resulta que si no se retrocede el tiempo justo en el año que tenía que ser, aunque se pase solamente unos pocos días, la existencia de Nightmare no podrá ser borrada de lo que ya ha hecho en ese mundo…

-Y ustedes ya llevan desventaja de dos días… dentro de dos días es la fecha límite, -informa el Kaioh del norte.

-¿Qué?..., -se sorprenden todos.

-Pero Gokú… ¿será que es realmente eso lo que debemos hacer?, recuerda que ahora Dorem es nuestro aliado, si retrocedemos el tiempo significará que él volverá a odiarnos, antes era que pensábamos matarlo… pero ahora que ya sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones… no podemos hacer eso…, -explica Krilin.

En el otro mundo…

-Kaioh-sama… Krilin tiene razón… ¿por qué no pensaste en eso antes?, concéntrate quieres…, -le llama la atención al hombre celeste el Saiyajin.

-¡Pero qué falta de respeto Gokú!, ¡Y yo que me esfuerzo tan en ayudar a tu planeta insignificante!, -se cruza de brazos luego de darle la espalda.

-¡Y te estoy muy agradecido por eso Kaioh-sama!, ¡Pero has el favor de comprenderme!, -junta las manos Gokú en señal de ruego.

-Tienes razón… muchacho loco…

Mientras tanto la gente en Kame House, escucha la conversación con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si lo que escuché es cierto… pues… sólo hay una prueba por la que deben pasar…, -entra por la puerta Uranai Baba flotando sobre su bola de cristal.

-Sí… esto tiene que ver con tu primer beso niño…, -dirige su mirada fijamente hacia Gohan, quien al escucharla se sorprende, pero la que sube un grito al cielo es otra…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?, -resuena la voz de Milk.

Continuará…

**-¿De qué se tratará la prueba de la que habla Uranai Baba?... ¿Y cual será la explicación de Kaioh-sama?, ¿Podrán reunir la última esfera a tiempo?... ¿O quizás?...**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, ¿A que te refieres con eso del primer beso?...mm… déjame decirte que no creo que mi hijo sepa nada de lo romántico, jajaja, ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy muy consciente de eso! El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Visiones incontables", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

Holas a todos!, pues aquí está el capi, jaja sé que no hubo mucha acción pero espero les haya gustado, un saludo especial a: Fantor2000 (Kouhai!), Esplandian-san, LDGV, Trybita, Ha-ash14, Mr. D y Namikaze Rock!, Gracias a todos! Y déjenme ideas! Jaja me he estancado xDDD

Ya ne!


	12. Las visiones incontables de Uranai Baba

-¿Esferas?... mm… ¡Tenemos 6 papá!, -responde Gohan.

-Muy bien, ¡Deben encontrar la que falta pronto Gohan!, porque Kaioh-sama estuvo investigando y resulta que si no se retrocede el tiempo justo en el año que tenía que ser, aunque se pase solamente unos pocos días, la existencia de Nightmare no podrá ser borrada de lo que ya ha hecho en ese mundo…

-Y ustedes ya llevan desventaja de dos días… dentro de dos días es la fecha límite, -informa el Kaioh del norte.

-¿Qué?..., -se sorprenden todos.

**Esto es terrible… si Gohan y los demás no piden el deseo a Sheng Long dentro de los próximos dos días, una calamidad ocurrirá en la Tierra… sin embargo, tienen mucho en juego que podrían perder…**

DRAGON BALL Z

SHOUNEN NO KAGAYAKI

Hoy presentamos… "Visiones incontables"

-Pero Gokú… ¿será que es realmente eso lo que debemos hacer?, recuerda que ahora Dorem es nuestro aliado, si retrocedemos el tiempo significará que él volverá a odiarnos, antes era que pensábamos matarlo… pero ahora que ya sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones… no podemos hacer eso…, -explica Krilin.

En ese momento, el viento sopló intensamente, proveniente de la puerta de la entrada de la casa de la tortuga…

-Si lo que escuché es cierto… pues… sólo hay una prueba por la que deben pasar…, -entra por la puerta Uranai Baba flotando sobre su bola de cristal. -Sí… esto tiene que ver con tu primer beso niño…, -dirige su mirada fijamente hacia Gohan, quien al escucharla se sorprende, pero la que sube un grito al cielo es otra…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?, -resuena la voz de Milk. -¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Uranai Baba?, ¡De ninguna manera!, -aprieta fuerte los párpados mientras niega extremadamente rápido con la cabeza, -¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que le hagan cosas raras a Gohan!

-¡Caaaalma!, -eleva ambas manos hacia ella la anciana adivina tratando de tranquilizarla. –siempre es lo mismo contigo Milk… eres demasiado exagerada…, -la mira con los ojos casi entrecerrados por el estruendo del grito que le dio.

-¡Pues es culpa tuya!, Mira que venir a decir semejante cosa, ¡estoy cansada que metan en problemas a mi hijo!, -le reta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Mamá…, -llega a su lado Gohan, para demostrarle que él puede hablar por sí mismo y luego de verla a ella, dirige su mirada a la hermana de Roshi. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, -pregunta intrigado.

-Si hermana… a todos nos has dejado con la boca abierta, -apoya la noción el maestro.

-Es que ustedes…, -es ahora ella quien niega con la cabeza, llevándose una de sus pequeñas manos a la frente, -escuchan la palabra beso y empiezan a hacer películas en su cabeza…, ¡esto va más allá del amor!, -termina su intervención levantando un brazo, pero dejándolos a todos en la misma ignorancia de antes de su plática.

-¡Ah!, ¡Qué lástima!, -chasquea los dedos Krilin, -y yo que pensé que alguien iba a tener que besar a Gohan, jajaja, ya se me hacía que sería demasiado adelantado, ibas a convertirlo en un chico precoz jajajaa, -se lleva una de sus manos tras la cabeza, -pero ahora que lo pienso, a quien le hubiera tocado hacerlo es a Videl, porque es la única que cumpliría con los requisitos jajaja, -sigue en su mundo alterno de paranoia el esposo del A. 18.

Ambos chicos aludidos lo observan sumamente rojos, esta vez más allá del tomate.

-¡Yaaa!, -interviene el Semisaiya tratando de retener la dignidad que le queda, -¿Y entonces Urani Baba?, -espera ansioso que le saque de ese lugar.

-Esto es algo relacionado con ese tal Nightmare que ha aparecido…, -con estas palabras captó la atención de todos.

-¿Nightmare dijiste?, ¿Pero como sabes tú de eso?..., -está completamente sorprendido el hijo de Gokú.

-Mucha de la energía vital de los seres humanos se está escapando hacia el otro mundo…, cuando fui a visitar a Enma pude notarlo… por lo que me puse a investigar con mi bola de cristal…, entonces descubrí que hay una persona que está buscando dentro de las almas de las personas… pero al no encontrar lo que busca… deja un agujero en ellas… por el cual sus residuos de energía vital se escapan… pareciera que los deja… muriendo en vida… sin que ellos puedan siquiera notarlo…

-¡¿Qué?, -preguntan todos incluyendo a Gokú.

-¿Y… qué es lo que busca?..., -pregunta Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La verdad que no tengo la menor idea… es por eso que vine por Gohan… y su primer beso, que por cierto, con eso me refería a la unión de su alma con la de ese sujeto…, estoy segura que él es el único que puede averiguarlo… puesto que ya ha estado en contacto con él… sé que es arriesgado, pero son ustedes los que siempre andan buscando la manera de salvar a la Tierra… pensé que mi deber era ponerlos al tanto…

-Sí… tienes razón…, -parece aceptar el reto el joven Son, quien ha bajado la cabeza y aprieta los puños. –Gracias… por informarnos…, -menciona mientras levanta la cabeza hacia ella nuevamente.

-¿Pero qué dices Gohan?, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos la esposa de Gokú.

-Mamá…, -le devuelve la mirada que poco a poco se va poniendo seria, dándole a entender que ya no es aquel pequeño por el que debe preocuparse… desde la batalla de Cell… la actitud del chico ha cambiado mucho… se ha convertido en un muchacho independiente y eso lo ha sabido notar su madre.

-…Gohan…, -lo mira un poco triste para luego sonreírle, -¡tú puedes hijo, demuéstrale quien eres a ese sujeto!, -le habla sin quitar su gesto de madre orgullosa, hasta que lo ve Salir por la puerta de la entrada de la casa, hasta entonces se desmorona sobre la alfombra. –Gohan…

Afuera de la casa, las olas se rompen en la orilla de la playa, impactando fuerte contra la arena, Gohan que ha salido corriendo llega hasta ese nivel y se para viendo al océano, mientras el viento sopla sutil y levemente caluroso, moviendo con su danza los cabellos oscuros del joven.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra, -informa la anciana bajándose de su bola y parándose frente a ella, entonces empieza con su conjuro. -¡Que todos los poderes del mal y la energía vital, vengan a mi!, -mueve sus manos frente a la bola de cristal, -¡muéstranos dónde se encuentra Nightmare!, ¡Nightmare!, ¡Nightmare!, -no cesa de repetir mientras sus manos se mueven cual con ellas fuera a estampar la figura del enemigo en la pantalla de su cristal.

-Wow…, -está sumamente atento el chico de ojos negros, cuando es interrumpido por el llamado de la voz de la Hija de Mr. Satán.

-¡Gohan!, -ha decidido salir tras él y lo observa parada desde el umbral de la puerta de la entrada.

-Videl…, -al verla, el chico se sorprende y levanta.

-¡No es momento para eso!, ¡Deben concentrarse aquí!, -se enfada la anciana, por lo que lo que había conseguido proyectar se borra y en su lugar… una extraña visión aparece… la figura de un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros un tanto corto aparece reflejada en la bola, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco negro y un pantalón de color marrón, a su lado, una chica de cabellos negros lacios amarrados en dos coletas, que llevaba una camisa blanca holgada y unos pantaloncillos negros; el chico la mira nervioso mientras ella lo observa expectante. –pero… ¿qué es esto?..., -sube y baja la cabeza la adivina mientras compara la imagen de la bola de cristal con la de los niños enfrente suyo, -no me digan…, -se ríe sola…

-¿Pasó algo Uranai Baba?, ¿encontraste a Nightmare?, -se acercan ambos rápidamente, por lo que ella se abraza a la bola, -¡No!, sólo tengo que hacer unos leves ajustes… ¡Fue su culpa porque me distrajeron! Me quedé viendo otras cosas…, -mira hacia otro lado la mujer.

-¿Otras cosas?..., -parpadea el joven Son, -¿Y qué fue lo que viste?, -se emociona.

-¡Nada!, -sigue abrazando su bola de cristal, -es más… por haberme hecho perder el tiempo… ¡Ya no voy a adivinarles nada!, tendrán que hacerlo de la forma convencional…, -se cruza de brazos, una vez la imagen a desaparecido.

-¿De la forma convencional?, -se preocupan ambos

-¡No puede hacernos esto señora!, -aprieta los puños la pelinegra.

-Muy bien… Yo, yo, yo Uranai Baba, la hermosa… Uranai Baba… si quieres que te adivine, tendrá que ser con amor… yo, yo, yo…

-¿Qué está haciendo?, -le sale una gota a Krilin que venía de dentro de la casa, a ver por qué se tardaban tanto, -eso es…, -recuerda haberla oído cantar lo mismo hace muchos años atrás antes de pelear contra los luchadores de la adivina.

-Es que la señora ya no quiere adivinarnos…, -se cruza de brazos la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¡Yo vine con toda la devoción, pero estos niños inmaduros!, -se defiende la anciana.

-¿Y cuanto quiere?..., -pregunta Krilin con ojos de raya y punto.

-200…, -envía su estocada mientras arquea una ceja.

-¿200?, genial, es usted muy bondadosa, -se emociona Krilin

-200 mil…, -termina la frase.

-¿Zeni?, -pregunta Videl.

-No tenemos forma de reunir todo ese dinero…, -se lleva los brazos tras de la cabeza Krilin mientras trata de pensar.

-Yo lo pagaré…, -interviene seria Videl.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se sorprenden ambos amigos.

-Fue culpa mía que la anciana se molestara…, así que es mi obligación…

-Anciana…, -una gota aparece al lado de la cabeza de la adivina.

**Y Así fue… con el saldo pagado por el costo de la adivinación, Gohan, Krilin, 18, Trunks, y Piccolo, se dirigirían en busca de Nightmare, que estaba en la ciudad del oeste. Yamcha había quedado con ellos de buscar a Ten-Shin-Han y a Chiaotzu, mientras Bulma le contaría las nuevas noticias a vegeta…**

Una vez más, todos había despegado ya de las arenas de la playa a excepción de Semi Seiya de cabellos negros, quien hablaba con Videl, Yoyo y Snack.

-Es por eso que no puedo llevarlos conmigo amigos… no me lo perdonaría si no pudiera protegerlos… y no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que nos espera…, así que por favor, espérenme aquí, -les sonríe, -y aunque no pudimos encontrar a Lime para jugar hoy… si la ven, por favor díganle que se proteja también, -empieza a elevarse, pero es detenido por las claras manos de la hija de Mr. Satán que lo sujetan del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Ah?..., -se extraña por unos segundos, pero la joven no duda en acercarse a él y brindarle un pequeño beso de piquito en los labios, para luego soltarlo, cosa que lo sonroja en las mejillas y lo deja sin habla por unos segundos.

La chica también sonrojada no duda en sonreírle, -es un amuleto, para encontrar el camino de regreso…, -mientras habla Gohan empieza a elevarse aún más, -¡Así que no te vayas para el otro mundo nunca más!, -le grita finalmente.

Snack y Yoyo, la miran con los ojos saltados.

-¡Volveré!, ¡Lo aseguro!, -se despide entonces el chico y vuela hasta juntarse con sus amigos.

Continuará…

**La localización de Nightmare había sido conseguida… tal parece que la hora de la batalla final… se acerca…**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, me pregunto que clase de poderes tendrá ese sujeto llamado Nightmare… espero que todo salga bien… y no se desate una batalla devastadora… ¡Vamos Gohan, muchachos, ustedes pueden!, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Un sueño olvidado, la pesadilla más grande", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

¡Hola!, juju, avanzamos más a la pelea que he estado esperando desde que empecé el fanfic! Un poco máaas!, jajaja, les dejo un saludo y un abrazo grande a: Fantor 2000, Ha-Ash14, Esplandian-san, LDGV y Namikaze Rock (Gracias por leer querido Kouhai). Espero pronto lleguemos!

Ya ne!


	13. Un sueño Olvidado, la pesadilla

Los colores en escala de grises se dibujan en forma de rayas que a la vez forman una cuadrícula y así sucesivamente hasta que la cantidad de trazos es incontable, cual fuera entretejiendo con hilos sumamente finos, la imagen se va alejando para poder apreciar lo que va formando… la red de un inmenso atrapa sueños, cuya imagen no es del todo clara debido a la interrupción de la estática.

DRAGON BALL Z

SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI

-Sean bienvenidos… a mi pesadilla…, -se escucha la voz fina de un joven, mientras en medio del atrapa sueños, la figura de un ojo cerrado se distingue y va abriéndose poco a poco, para finalmente dejar ver un iris de color violeta.

Hoy presentamos… "Un sueño olvidado, la más terrible de las pesadillas"

**Gohan y los demás, luego de haberse despedido de las personas en Kame House, emprendieron camino rumbo a la dirección que les fue brindada por Uranai Baba y finalmente han llegado a la ciudad del oeste.**

-¿Qué es este Ki que se siente por todos los alrededores?..., -pregunta el joven Son, mientras voltea en todas direcciones, mientras aún se mantienen flotando en el aire.

-Es verdad que parece venir de todos lados pero…, -cierra los ojos Piccolo, -hay una zona… donde está claramente más concentrado. –termina por abrirlos, -es por allá…, -señala volteando a ver a la dirección a la que se refiere.

-tal parece que las palabras de la anciana adivina se quedaron cortas…, -frunce el seño Trunks, -tengo un muy mal presentimiento….

Sus palabras son soportadas por la imagen de las personas en la capital caminando cual fueran zombis, nada pareciera importarles y mantienen la mirada perdida.

-No sé ustedes amigos… pero… esto no me da buena espina, -confiesa Krilin.

-Si crees que es muy peligroso amigo… deberías regresar, no quiero que te arriesgues…, -lo mira preocupado Gohan.

-jaja, ¡No!, ¿cómo crees que me iría en un momento como este?, es sólo que aprovecharé la situación para decirles que pase lo que pase, estaremos unidos, -pone su mano al centro, cerrada en puño, para invitarles a los demás a chocarla con la suya.

Al ver el gesto todos sonríen y Gohan, Trunks, 18 y hasta Piccolo al notar que no tenía más opción que hacerlo, lo hacen y seguidamente se disponen a descender.

Al poner los pies sobre el suelo, se notan aún más preocupados.

-Hasta que dieron escalofríos…, -comenta 18, -con todas las tonterías que ustedes se han pasado diciendo. –se abraza a si misma.

-Vaya… no tenía idea de que los androides pasaran por algo como eso…, -responde Piccolo, sin la menor intención de molestarla.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que ella es parte humana?, -se molesta Krilin.

-Estoy seguro que el señor Piccolo no lo decía con esa intención Krilin, -lo defiende su discípulo.

-¡ya dejen de estar parloteando tonterías!, ¡Van a descubrirnos!, -les reprende el nameku.

-Pero si eres tú el que está gritando…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto Krilin.

-¡Silencio!, -les ordena Trunks y atraviesa su brazo tras de si para impedirles el paso, cosa que les llama la atención a los 4 y ponen atención a lo que estaba pasando.

Al ir caminando llegaron a una desviación dentro de la ciudad, que los llevó al centro de las industrias comerciales, en cuyo centro, un pequeño monumento en honor al planetario que estaba cerca se ejercía. Era una escultura del sol con los planetas a su alrededor. Lo extraño no era la figura de la Vía Láctea, sino la de la persona que estaba sentada sobre la escultura del astro rey.

-No puede ser…, -se ha quedado incrédulo Piccolo ante la apariencia de la persona que está sentada en él.

-¿Go… Gohan?..., -voltea a ver a su amigo a su lado Krilin, para luego volver a ver a la otra persona, la similitud entre ambos era inmensa…, - ¿pero qué significa esto?..., -parpadea el monje aún sin comprender la situación.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían…, -incluso su voz era idéntica a la del hijo de Gokú, -estaba esperándolos… creo que el mensaje que envié al otro mundo fue recibido…, -al terminar la frase, en un segundo estaba parado ya enfrente de ellos.

-¿En qué momento?..., -se pone en guardia Trunks.

-Si lo que buscabas era traernos hasta acá… ya estamos aquí, -responde Gohan, -¡Ahora dinos qué es lo que quieres!, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?, -lo mira sin perturbarse por la extraña sensación de estarse gritando a sí mismo.

-Gohan… Gohan…, -niega con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, le da la espalda, -las cosas no son así de simples, como el hecho de fingir que no estas preocupado por mi actual apariencia, esto es sólo resultado de nuestro primer encuentro… mi esencia se identificó con tu cuerpo y quedé atrapado en la imagen de este niño…, aunque mis poderes… no se comparan ni un poco con los tuyos… puedo sentirlo en mi interior…, -se lleva una mano al pecho mientras cierra los ojos. –Y es gracias a este poder que mi gran ejército finalmente ha sido liberado…

Ante sus palabras al cejas del joven Son empiezan a moverse arrítmicas, -¿E… jército?...

-¡Déjate de tonterías!, -le reclama Piccolo, -¿Cuál ejército?, ¡No haces más que buscar excusas y parlamentos para prolongar tu vida maldito!

En ese momento… una nueva presencia se percibe en el lugar, detrás de los guerreros, Dorem ha descendido y junto a él Bed y Pillow.

-¡Dorem!, -lo reconocen todos.

-vaya… que dejarme en el templo de Kami cuando las cosas se van a poner emocionantes…, -les sonríe.

-Disculpa… pero pensé que sería mejor así…, -deja de ver a Dorem para voltear de nuevo hacia Nightmare el futuro investigador, -que no vieras en lo que se ha convertido este sujeto…

-Es mi deber… se los agradezco mucho pero… si un sueño se tornó a la oscuridad es culpa mía…, -entrecierra los ojos y se pone en guardia el rey, lo mismo que sus acompañantes.

-¡Pero qué emotividad!, -les brinda un caluroso aplauso la otra persona con la apariencia de Gohan, -pero déjenme decirles… que si los mandé a llamar… no fue para que "vinieran a pelear conmigo"…, -habla mientras hace las comillas con sus dedos, -sino… ¡Para que fueran testigos de la majestuosidad de mi nuevo reino!, ¡Ustedes que fueron los que me ayudaron a salir de los sueños en que ese maldito me había tenido encerrado por tanto tiempo!, -señala hacia Dorem.

El gesto más evidente en la fas de Gohan fue su seño que se fue frunciendo cada vez más.

En un acercamiento al pequeño Nightmare, se nota como sube sus brazos hacia el cielo y mientras lo hace, de la tierra, cual fueran bloques de gelatina mezclados con un Ki negativo, se elevan las figuras de muchos cuerpos humanos sin rostro, cuya piel había perdido su color, llevaban aún puestas sus ropas y sus cabellos los identificaba según su género.

-Estas personas…, -tiemblan los ojos de Krilin al verlos.

-Seguramente son las personas cuya energía vital se fue completamente para el otro mundo…, -trata de encontrar explicación Trunks.

-No puede ser…, -Gohan aprieta sus puños fuertemente.

La escena se va ampliando, desde la zona de su batalla hacia afuera, con lo cual se observa como los humanos sin rostro han aparecido en todo el lugar recorriendo Kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de ellos, al empezar a moverse cogen a las personas que aún estaban normales y que no pudieron escapar de ellos.

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡Ayuuuuda!

-Los gritos enardecidos de todos los ciudadanos inundan la escena y las terminales auditivas de los guerreros.

-¡Nightmare!, ¡Ya basta!, -empieza a molestarse el Semi Saiya de cabellos negros.

-¡Maldito!, -se le arroja con un puñetazo Piccolo, pero rápidamente evitado por el joven de la pesadilla, quien al sentirse atacado, muestra un poco más de su verdadera identidad, sus iris se colorean de púrpura y su cabellos de morado oscuro.

-Me pides que pare… Gohan…, -se dirige nuevamente hacia el chico protagonista, -sin embargo… respóndeme… ¿Alguien paró para mí?, -¡¿ALGUIEN SE DETUVO CUANDO PEDÍ AUXILIO ESTANDO ENCERRADO EN ESE LUGAR?, -lo mira rencoroso.

-¿pediste auxilio?..., -trata de comprenderlo el pequeño.

-Por qué no le preguntas a ese presunto rey…, -eleva su mirada altiva hacia Dorem. -¡¿ACASO NO TENÍA DERECHO YO TAMBIÉN DE SER ESCUCHADO?, era sólo un pequeño sueño… manchado… pero aún así… seguía siendo de los tuyos…

-¡No tuve otra opción!, ¡Empezaste a tratar de contaminar a los demás!, ¡Si la epidemia seguía de ese modo, todo el mundo de los sueños se hubiera venido abajo!, -se defiende Dorem.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!, sacrificas… y sacrificas… a 1… para salvar a los demás…, -menciona melancólico Nightmare, pero sus palabras le hacen recordar a Gohan por lo que ha tenido que pasar él también, fue algo… demasiado parecido…

-Nightmare…, -la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Gohan ha cambiado hacia la comprensión.

-¡No Gohan!, ¡No te dejes engañar por este sujeto!, ¡Él nunca va a comprender con las palabras!, ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que le ha hecho a la Tierra?, -se alarma Dorem al ver la actitud del chico.

-…Yo…, -levanta el rostro para encontrase nuevamente con el villano, pero se sorprende y parpadea al notar que ya no estaba frente a él.

-Él tiene razón pequeño Gohan… no debes confiarte de los malditos…, -le llama el pelimorado, cuya escena se amplía para demostrar que sus palabras tienen fundamentos, ha enterrado sus manos, la derecha en el pecho de Bed y la izquierda en el de Pillow.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -se alarma el discípulo de Piccolo.

-¡NOOO BED!, ¡PILLOW!, -voltea a sus lados a verlos a cada uno el rey, acto seguido Nightmare saca sus manos de sus cuerpos y en ellas dos cristales han aparecido, uno azul y el otro café.

-Dorem-sama…, -cae de rodillas la niña, mientras una raya de sangre se desliza por la comisura de sus labios.

-Bed-onee-chan…, -trata de tomarla de la mano Pillow, pero cae al piso antes de poder hacerlo.

Al instante sus cuerpos se convirtieron en polvo de esperanza y magia y desaparecieron de la vista de todos, esfumándose en un segundo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, -cae arrodillado Dorem en el lugar donde recientemente ellos estaban.

La boca de Gohan se abre levemente ante lo sucedido, mientras los ojos tiemblan, los demás se limitan a bajar la mirada.

-Esto es una piedra mística…, -le muestra ambos cristales a los presentes, y es la fuente de todos los sueños que genera el alma de las personas…, como ellos eran meramente seres del mundo de los sueños han desaparecido… sin embargo… cuando sucede esto con un humano…

-Su alma queda agujerada… y la energía vital se escapa al otro mundo…, -entiende Trunks y aprieta los dientes, mientras los demás pasan por una experiencia similar.

-No te lo permitiré…, -murmura Gohan.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo?, -le llama la atención Nightmare.

-¡Dije que no te permitiré que sigas haciendo eso!, ¡Y TENDRÁS QUE DEVOLVER TODAS LAS QUE YA HAS ROBADO!, -de un brinco llega junto a él y lo enviste con el puño que lleva todo el peso de su cuerpo como respaldo, pero el otro chico se enrolla sobre si mismo y se da la vuelta en medio del ataque, saliéndole por detrás a Gohan y recibiéndolo con una patada en la espalda que lo manda volando hacia atrás y estrellarse contra la tierra.

-¡Goohaan!, -se tira al campo de batalla también Piccolo.

-¡Gohan!, ¡Piccolo!, -va tras ellos Krilin, -_Son unos impulsivos… ¡rayos!_

Pero Nightmare se impulsa con un salto hacia atrás para caer sentado encima de los hombros de Piccolo, donde lo toma por la camisa y halándolo hacia arriba lo tira de reversa y así el Nameku se estrella contra Krilin.

-¡Maldito!, -es ahora Trunks quien interviene, transformándose en Súper Saiyajin, logra llegar a él y acertarle un golpe en el rostro, que simplemente le hace bajar ligeramente la cabeza, para luego mirar a los ojos al Semi saiya de cabellos lila.

-Estúpido…, -le dice y desde la misma posición coloca su mano en el abdomen del hijo de vegeta, -¡Haaaaaa!, -invocando su Ki, se lo quita de encima y lo manda a estrellarse contra un edificio y rompe la pared principal, por lo que queda recostado entre los escombros.

-¡Truuunks!, ¡Señor Piccolo!, ¡Krilin!, -se reincorpora Gohan, quien al ver la complicidad en la expresión de la Número 18 salta junto a ella y ambos caen como patada sobre el pecho de Nightmare, con lo que lo derriban, sin embargo, el enemigo mantiene la mirada estoica y hasta podría decirse que levemente sonriente.

-Así que a eso vinieron…, -no deja de mirar al hijo de Gokú, a quien toma del Tobillo junto a la androide y los tira hacia atrás, ambos dan una pirueta en el aire, con la que pueden recuperar el equilibrio caer parados.

-Yo… por una parte… esta de acuerdo con las intenciones de Dorem…, -revela de improvisto, -me parecía de lo más increíble llegar a controlar una energía brillante de ese nivel…, pero… él la estaba utilizando de una forma errónea…, -¡ESE TIPO DE ENERGÍA SE UTILIZA DE ESTA MANERA DOREM IDIOTA!, ¡AHHHHHHHH!, -eleva su Ki y cual fuera el detonante de un llamado, 6 sombras aparecieron frente a él, tomaron a Gohan de brazos, piernas, cintura, cuello y pecho y lo estrellaron en el piso, todos encima suyo.

¡AHGGHHH!, -recibe el golpe el niño Saiyajin.

-¡El dueño de la energía me pertenece!, ¡Si robo incluso la energía brillante para mí, la fuente de energía negativa más grande habrá sido descubierta!

-¡ALTO!, -llega corriendo hasta ellos Piccolo, -¡¿Qué rayos pretendes?

-Con ustedes… nada…, se los presentaré… la recolección de las pesadillas de los tontos seres humanos… ha dado como fruto la aparición de mis leales subordinados…

La imagen se centra en los tipos con capucha que han tomado a Gohan, quienes se levantan luego de haberlo sujetado aparentemente con Ki al suelo.

-El amargo sabor de la soledad… Loneliness, -se levanta el primero de los encapuchados.

-El dolor del corazón que se refleja sólo con las lágrimas… Sadness, -enfocado el segundo

-El vacío que queda en los que ven partir a los difuntos… Death…, -el tercero

-El único motivo por el que el mundo gira y se contrapone al amor… -Hatred…, -el cuarto

-La tristeza de sentirse impotente ante los designios de la naturaleza… Catastrophe, -el quinto

-La miseria del alma perdida…, Darkness…

-Ahora… no interfieran…, -señala con su dedo hacia ellos, por lo que los 6 mencionados se abalanzan contra los guerreros.

Continuará…

**Los 6 aliados de Nightmare han aparecido, ahora la pelea se tornará en una encrucijada… pelear con ellos… vencerlos… o ayudar a Gohan que ha caído en manos del sueño olvidado… ¿Qué podrán hacer Piccolo y los demás?, ¿Será que habrá un método para librarse de ellos?, ¿o quizás?...**

**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡¿A qué se refiere Nightmare con que utilizará a los muchachos como sacrificio?, ¡¿Y qué hace esa niña en la batalla?, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki será: "Un mundo de pesadilla, la verdadera forma de Nightmare", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, ¡Aquí Sakura reportándose!, jajaja y trabajando a máxima velocidad, pues ya casi se me acaban las vacaciones y espero poder salir con el fic antes para darle el merecido final que debe tener. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Y un saludo especial a: Fantor2000, LDGV, Ha-Ash14 (me encantó tu puntuación xD), Esplandian-san, Namikaze Rock, Tribyta, Raf-lily (Tomaré en cuenta) y Dragonheart 1000. ¡Los quiero a todos!

Ya ne!


	14. La verdadera apariencia de Nightmare

-Gohan… Gohan…, -niega con la cabeza Nightmare y dándose la vuelta, le da la espalda, -las cosas no son así de simples, como el hecho de fingir que no estas preocupado por mi actual apariencia, esto es sólo resultado de nuestro primer encuentro… mi esencia se identificó con tu cuerpo y quedé atrapado en la imagen de este niño…, aunque mis poderes… no se comparan ni un poco con los tuyos… puedo sentirlo en mi interior…, -se lleva una mano al pecho mientras cierra los ojos. –Y es gracias a este poder que mi gran ejército finalmente ha sido liberado…

Ante sus palabras al cejas del joven Son empiezan a moverse arrítmicas, -¿E… jército?...

0000===0000

-Yo… por una parte… esta de acuerdo con las intenciones de Dorem…, -revela de improvisto, -me parecía de lo más increíble llegar a controlar una energía brillante de ese nivel…, pero… él la estaba utilizando de una forma errónea…, -¡ESE TIPO DE ENERGÍA SE UTILIZA DE ESTA MANERA DOREM IDIOTA!, ¡AHHHHHHHH!, -eleva su Ki y cual fuera el detonante de un llamado, 6 sombras aparecieron frente a él, tomaron a Gohan de brazos, piernas, cintura, cuello y pecho y lo estrellaron en el piso, todos encima suyo.

¡AHGGHHH!, -recibe el golpe el niño Saiyajin.

**Los planes de Nightmare habían sido calculados y ahora con el despertar de sus poderes podía finalmente ejecutarlos, la batalla ha empezado, pero la diferencia de poderes persibible… es abrumadora…**

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI**

Hoy presentamos… "Un mundo de pesadilla, la verdadera apariencia de Nightmare"

-¡ESPEEERAAA!, -el grito de Gohan inundó la escena, deteniendo con él los movimientos de las 6 pesadillas invocadas por Nightmare y llamando su atención. Su mirada está completamente llena de desesperación.

-¡Jajajajaja!, -parece disfrutar el momento el sujeto de cabellos púrpura, -hubiera dado todo sólo por ver esa expresión en tu rostro… y tu me la muestras así por así…, -le sonríe a plenitud, mientras se acerca a él y se arrodilla a su lado, ya que aún yacía tumbado en el piso. -¿Qué sucede?...

-Por favor… haré lo que sea… te daré lo que me pidas pero…, -cierra fuerte los párpados, -no es necesario pelear… ¡No así!, -sus emociones están entremezcladas de sólo pensar que sus amigos tendrían que enfrentarse a monstruos como esos… los recuerdos de sus batallas contra los Cell Juniors le vienen a la mente y es algo que no puede soportar.

-¡Oh…! Con que esto se trata de ellos…, -voltea entonces hacia los aludidos, quienes al ver la negociación no han hecho más que seguir en guardia. -¿Lo has notado no es cierto?..., -dirige nuevamente su mirada hacia Gohan y con esto lo suelta de sus ataduras, luego mueve su cabeza a los lados mientras estira su cuello.

-¿Haber notado?..., -se pregunta Trunks, -¡¿De qué está hablando ese sujeto Gohan?, -pregunta su discípulo del futuro.

-Habla de su poder…, -responde la pregunta Piccolo.

-Pude compararlo… ¡Por eso no quiero que ustedes peleen!, -sigue en su posición el Semi saiya de ojos negros.

-¿Compararlo?... ¿con qué?..., -abre grandes los ojos Krilin.

-Con Cell…, -responde el chico tratando de asimilar la situación, -_¿qué vamos a hacer?... no estoy seguro si yo sólo podré contra todos ellos… los demás…ellos podrían morir… y ya nadie puede revivir con las esferas del dragón…_, -piensa mientras se aturde a si mismo el joven Son.

-¿QUÉ?, -se sorprende de sobremanera el mejor amigo de Gokú.

-Muy bien Gohan…, -interviene Nightmare, -después de todo… dentro de mis pesadillas de soledad, tristeza, muerte, odio, catástrofe y oscuridad… hay un poco de cada una de sus batallas… de su desesperación…, por lo que puedo decir… que cada uno de ellos es tan fuete como Perfect Cell… y yo… tal vez más allá de Súper Perfect Cell…, -les sonríe.

-¡Eso no es posible!, -le reclama Trunks.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -se preocupa también Krilin.

Al escuchar la declaración de su enemigo, Piccolo traga saliva, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor baja por su mejilla.

**Mientras tanto, los refuerzos habían llegado, sin embargo, la sorpresa de ver a las oleadas de gente sin rostro que conforman al ejército de Nightmare, no les brindaba muchas oportunidades de entrada y menos de unirse a la batalla.**

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?..., -se pregunta Yamcha mientras los 3 amigos de Gokú vuelan sobre las personas.

-No tengo idea… pareciera que todos ellos… estuvieran muertos…, -los mira y parpadea Ten-Shin-Han.

-Lo mejor será que tratemos de encontrar a los demás Ten, -le propone Chiaotzu. –intentaré localizarlos… ya que en medio de todas estas personas, las presencias se distorsionan…

-Tienes razón… _¿dónde estarán?..._, -trata de encontrar los Ki, cerrando también sus ojos pero no puede sentir nada, -_Muchachos…_

**Al mismo tiempo, Videl, quien había desobedecido las peticiones de Gohan, había salido huyendo de Kame House, en busca de Nightmare, junto a ella Snack, Yoyo y Lime.**

-¡AHHHHHH!, -¡Dijiste que sabías volar esta cosa!, -se agarra Yoyo de una de las puertas del helicóptero de cápsula que habían robado de la casa.

-¡Y Así es!, ¡Todo está en la mente!, -mantiene la mirada fija al frente la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¡Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué vamos!, ¡Gohan dijo que lo esperáramos!, -se sostiene la gorra que se ha puesto el rubio Snack.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Pero algo me dice que tengo que estar con él allá!, -responde mientras pisa el acelerador.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -los tres restantes salen volando hacia atrás y se pegan contra la retaguardia del interior.

-Goohan…, -dan vueltas en espiral los ojos de Lime. (A quien mágicamente habían encontrado en el camino).

0000====0000

-¡Eso no es posible!, -le reclama Trunks.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -se preocupa también Krilin.

Al escuchar la declaración de su enemigo, Piccolo traga saliva, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor baja por su mejilla.

-¿Qué propones entonces?..., -observa Nightmare al hijo de Gokú, cual quisiera jugar por ellos por un muy buen rato.

-Primero… que nos movamos de este lugar…, -extiende los brazos demostrando al fondo de ellos como las columnas de la ciudad se ejercen. –Muchas personas viven aquí…, no quiero pensar que podrían perder su hogar por nuestra culpa.

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¿Personas dices?, jaja… ja…, ay niño… ¿Acaso no has visto con tus propios ojos los alrededores?..., -trata de intimidarlo.

-De alguna manera… ¡Lograremos que ellos regresen a la normalidad!, -antepone su puño a sus palabras.

-Muy bien… ¿Y según tú… a donde tenemos que ir?..., -arquea ambas cejas.

-¡Yo los guiaré!, -toma la palabra rápidamente Piccolo, -_Seguramente… podremos ganar un poco de tiempo si vamos ahí…_, -piensa mientras empieza a elevarse.

-¡Seguiremos a Piccolo entonces!, -se elevan los 7 del lado contrario también.

Todos los guerreros vuelan sobre la ciudad.

-_Señor Piccolo…,_ -piensa Gohan al notar el rostro de preocupación que lleva su maestro.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí…

Yamcha, Ten y Chiaotzu, los ven pasar.

-¿Oigan… no son ellos?..., -los sigue con la mirada el chico de un solo cabello.

-¡Pero que suerte!, -se emociona Yamcha.

-Pero… ¿no les parece extraño que esas personas que tienen un Ki espeluznante vayan con ellos?, -se pregunta Ten-Shin-Han.

-¡Lo más seguro es que ya se hicieron amigos!, ¡ya ves como es Gohan, de seguro y los convenció de retirarse de la familia del mal, así como con Piccolo!, -responde el sujeto de la cortada en el rostro.

-Mm… ¿en verdad lo crees?..., -sigue sin poder creerlo el hombre sin camisa.

-¡Lo mejor será que los sigamos!, -empieza a volar tras ellos Chiaotzu.

**Pasado un rato, Gohan y los demás, guiados por Piccolo y seguidos por Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y Chiaotzu llegaron a la planicie escogida por el Namekuseijin.**

**-**¿y qué es lo que tiene de especial este lugar?..., -empieza a Hablar Nightmare, cuando de repente una sombra roja casi atenuada a color naranja apareció bajo sus ojos, sus ojos entrecerraron y una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de su rostro.

-¡Nightmare-sama!, -salen corriendo a él los aliados, pero en el camino empezaron a tambalearse y cayeron unos encima de otros.

-Este lugar es la concentración de los árboles productores de la fruta embriagadora…, -explica en tono serio Piccolo, -comúnmente el fruto de ese árbol sólo afecta a los niños… pero cuando los vapores expedidos por las hojas y raíces se mezclan con el aire de la atmósfera de este lugar, puede llegar a ser como el nivel de alcohol más alto en la sangre… las personas que lo respiren… caerán bajo su efecto inmediatamente, a excepción de las personas cuyos organismos no estén acostumbrados a consumir nutrientes… como yo…, -la escena que estaba centrada en él se amplia y puede verse tras de él como todos ya han caído presa del vapor de la fruta embriagadora.

-¡Túuuu!, ¡Túuuuu!, ¡Túuuuuu!, -apunta con el dedo hacia un pequeño arbusto Gohan, mientras su faz está completamente colorada. -¿qué iba a decir?... ¡Ah si!, ¡Túuuu!, -sigue sin despegarse del pequeño árbol.

-¡Teeeen!, -lo reconoce Krilin, quien se mueve de atrás hacia adelante tratando de mantener el equilibrio. -¡Vaaaaya! ¡Hip!, ¡Qué guardadiiiiiiiiitoooo te lo tenías!, -le pega un mega golpe en el hombro.

-¿Ah…?, -trata de no perderlo de vista el aludido, ya que la imagen de Krilin se ve doble ante sus ojos, -¿cuál… de los dos Krilin?... ¿los dooos?...

-¿Los dos?, ¿qué?..., -pone cara de sumamente inexplicado Krilin.

-¡¿Vas a decir algo o noooo?, -cierra los ojos menos el de la frente.

-¡No dijiste que tenías un hijiiiitoooo!, -le grita el amigo de Gokú.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?, -abre sumamente grandes los ojos Ten.

-¿No sabías?..., -se lleva ambas manos a la boca para taparla, -Uuupsss…, -se da la vuelta y lo deja completamente blanco.

-¡¿Un hijo Teeeen?, -aparece tras de él Chiaotzu, quien también había caído presa de la bruma, -¿Cómo… pudiste?..., ¡Nooooo!, -se da la vuelta y sale corriendo con las lágrimas desbordándole a mares de arcoíris.

-¡Chiaotzu!, -sale tras él el por ahora desequilibrado Ten.

De alguna manera Gohan ha logrado llegar hasta Nightmare…

-¡Miiii!, ¡Miii cara!, ¡Eso es!, -se apoya del hombro del villano para recargarse, mientras Trunks que estaba sentado frente a ellos viéndolos discutir se ríe a carcajadas de cada cosa que dicen.

-Eeeeres… un…deeesgraciado, -lo toca con su dedo índice en el pecho unas tres veces.

-¿Ah si?..., ¿Ah si?... ajá… auuu…., -bosteza el Gohan de ojos morados.

-Jajajaja, -sigue Trunks.

-Esto… creo que debí imaginarlo pero…, no puedo permitir que sigan perdiendo el tiempo así…, -observa la escena Piccolo. Segundos después aparece al lado de Gohan.

-¡Señor Piiicccoolooo!, -lo abraza el eufórico discípulo.

-¡Gohan!, -se sorprende el maestro, pero enseguida recupera la compostura, -voy a sacarte de aquí… eres el único que no debe estar en esta situación, lo toma en brazos y echándoselo al hombro despega del piso.

-¡Señor!, -se mueve violentamente para que lo baje, -¡quiero jugar!, jugar… ju…ZZzzzzzzzz, -cayó finalmente dormido.

Una vez se hubieron ido, la mirada de Nightmare regresó a la normalidad…

-Parece… que el tiempo de jugar… finalmente terminó… me divertí mucho Gohan, -eleva su mirada hacia el cielo y aunque faltes tú por ahora… creo que me has dejado a las presas perfectas… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, -eleva su Ki que lo envuelve todo como remolino y entre ello a los guerreros Z, que tras estabilizarse el poder caen sobre la tierra impactándose de golpe y despertando del embriagamiento.

-¡Ah!, -se sostiene la cabeza Krilin mientras abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos.

-¿Qué es eso?..., -se pregunta Piccolo desde lo lejos, al notar el Ki que se está formando en la zona donde los había llevado, Gohan aún seguía dormido…

-Para recuperar mi verdadera forma… necesitaba la energía brillante…, sin embargo… preferí no tomarla… es mejor así… al final… la luz contra la oscuridad batirán fuerzas como ha pasado desde los tiempos inmemorables, como su sustitución… helos aquí…mis sacrificios… quienes entrenan para sobrevivir… estarán a punto de morir sin poder moverse…, -los observa a todos…, -Vegeta… se aproxima… aquel que era todo orgullo y sintió perderlo todo…, -¿Qué les parece si comenzamos?

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -eleva con todo su potencial el Ki que posee en ese momento, y cubriéndolo todo con una luz rojiza, se nota como dentro de aquel campo, los guerreros tratan de levantarse y luchar por sus vidas, pero es en vano, a duras penas y pueden moverse, mientras el viento lo sacude todo, entre sus cabellos y ropas y roba sus energías.

La escena se traslada a Piccolo, cuyos ojos se han abierto incrédulos y como si tomara una dura decisión baja hacia la tierra con Gohan en brazos.

Videl y los demás que estaban por llegar a la zona, guiados por Snack que tenía la habilidad de sentir los Ki, son embestidos por la oleada de energía, lo que provoca el colapso de su pequeño transporte en el aire y en la explosión, salen disparados hacia la tierra.

**Finalmente… la transformación de Nightmare había tenido lugar…**

Una enorme burbuja de energía roja carmesí se había formado a su alrededor, la cual explota es unos segundos, dejando a su paso, los cuerpos de los guerreros que habían quedado atrapados en ella…

Una vez el polvo se fue disipando, la figura del esbelto sujeto parado al centro de aquel agujero producto de la explosión de la onda, puede empezar a reconocerse… de pies a cabeza: yacía descalzo, sin embargo en la parte anterior de sus pies, dos líneas entrecruzadas parecieran formar una x de color rojo oscuro, subiendo por sus pantalones de estilo árabe… (hay que recordar que él es un sueño, al igual que Dorem), en color negro, el cinturón morado oscuro, no poseía camisa, en lugar de ella, las rayas que se observaban en sus pies, se notaban también en su pecho, sobre el cual colgaba un dije con una infinidad de pequeños cristales; tras su espalda los cabellos negros con reflejos morados se movían al viento y el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, cuyos iris violetas, eran revestidos por una esclerótica celeste.

-Regresé…, -observa atentamente sus manos, baja luego su mirada a sus piernas y mira a la pantalla para sonreír.

Continuará…

**Increible… Nightmare, finalmente ha alcanzado su verdadera identidad, ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer ahora Piccolo?, ¿Será que tienen alguna oportunidad de detenerlo? ¿ó?...**

**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, ¡Ahhhhh!, ¡Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a este punto!, sólo queda una oportunidad… llegó el momento de entregar todo por el todo… El último capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Shonen no Kagayaki, será un especial: "Shonen no Kagayaki" (El brillo del muchacho), ¡Por nada del mundo se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, pues… jaja, no me queda más que agradecer el seguimiento que le han dado al fanfic, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que el final sea algo digno de leer. ¡Un saludo especial a! Ha-Ash-14 (como no gustarme jajaja), Esplandian-san (gome, es que me inspiras ese respeto), LDGV, Fantor2000 y Trybita!, -espero les haya gustado el capi xD

Ya ne!


	15. El brillo del Muchacho

**Finalmente… la transformación de Nightmare había tenido lugar…**

Una enorme burbuja de energía roja carmesí se había formado a su alrededor, la cual explota es unos segundos, dejando a su paso, los cuerpos de los guerreros que habían quedado atrapados en ella…

Una vez el polvo se fue disipando, la figura del esbelto sujeto parado al centro de aquel agujero producto de la explosión de la onda, puede empezar a reconocerse… de pies a cabeza: yacía descalzo, sin embargo en la parte anterior de sus pies, dos líneas entrecruzadas parecieran formar una x de color rojo oscuro, subiendo por sus pantalones de estilo árabe… (hay que recordar que él es un sueño, al igual que Dorem), en color negro, el cinturón morado oscuro, no poseía camisa, en lugar de ella, las rayas que se observaban en sus pies, se notaban también en su pecho, sobre el cual colgaba un dije con una infinidad de pequeños cristales; tras su espalda los cabellos negros con reflejos morados se movían al viento y el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, cuyos iris violetas, eran revestidos por una esclerótica celeste.

-Regresé…, -observa atentamente sus manos, baja luego su mirada a sus piernas y mira a la pantalla para sonreír.

**-¿Qué sucederá ahora?... Nightmare ha recuperado su verdadera identidad y su poder se ha vuelto sencillamente abrumador, todos los guerreros han servido de sacrificio para lograrlo… a excepción de Gohan, Piccolo y Vegeta, ¿será que tienen alguna oportunidad de derrotarlo?**

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**SHONEN NO KAGAYAKI**

**Capítulo final**

**Hoy presentamos… "El brillo del Muchacho"**

-¡Ayayayayayayyyyyyyy!, -se soba su chichón Yoyo, el cual le ha salido luego de la colisión que tuvo su pequeño helicóptero contra las montañas en las cercanías a la región de los árboles embriagadores… que por cierto habían dejado de existir por la liberación del poder de Nightmare.

-Yo te apoyo con ese quejido… aunque es realmente molesto, -se estira Snack, una vez hubo salido del artefacto, -de haber sabido que esto terminaría así… me hubiera adelantado a Gohan y hubiera besado yo a Videl, después de todo yo…

En ese momento notan que se trata del chico de cabellos azules, aparentemente el hijo de Lunch ha estornudado en el proceso.

-¡Deja de estar diciendo mentiras que sabes bien que no fue así!, -lo amenaza con el atomizador de pimienta sacado de su bolso la peliceleste con nombre de Juguete., -¿verdad Videl?, -pregunta mientras arquea las cejas rápidamente y le da de pequeños codazos a la pelinegra.

-¡Yo!, -se ruboriza al instante, -eso fue…, -baja la mirada deseando que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-¿Un beso?..., -se sorprende Lime y se une a la conversación. -¿Un beso de quien con quien?, -no puede evitar sentirse incómoda por la plática y no estar completamente enterada de la situación.

-Este…, -¡Lo mejor será seguir adelante porque ya estamos demasiado cerca como para detenernos!, -toma el mando nuevamente la hija de Mr. Satán y empieza a caminar a máxima velocidad, -_creo que no es bueno hablar abiertamente de eso… ¿Por qué?..., -_piensa y aprieta los párpados mientras camina, por lo que al llevar los ojos cerrados, se pega de improvisto contra la rama inferior de un árbol y cae de golpe hacia atrás. -¡AHG!

Los otros tres observan el sucedo y hacen lo imposible por no estallar en carcajadas.

**Mientras tanto… en el otro mundo…**

-¡No puede ser Kaoih-sama!, ¡Mira que los demás han caído en una trampa tan tonta!, -se molesta Gokú mientras observa la pelea, frunce el seño y aprieta los puños.

-Pues… una parte de esa trampa fue cosa de Piccolo… pero si lo ves de otro punto de vista… era la única opción que tenían en ese momento…, -se cruza de brazos y eleva el dedo pulgar.

-Lo sé pero… ahora ese sujeto se ha vuelto más poderoso… y los otros 6 siguen a su lado… ¡Salieron de una situación terrible para entrar en otra peor!, -prácticamente le grita el saiyajin.

-cálmate Gokú, no conseguirás nada desesperándote, lo que debes hacer ahora es pensar… en un método que pueda ayudar con esa situación a tu hijo… después de todo… creo que es el único que podría pensar en hacerles frente…

-Sí… lo sé… perdóname Kaoih-sama…, -se sienta de golpe en el suelo el padre y cierra los ojos tratando de pensar, pero no hace más que saltar cada vez más y más una venita que ha salido sobre su frente al lado derecho.

Al mismo tiempo, Gohan ha despertado y ha sido puesto al tanto de la situación por su maestro, las manos del chico tiemblan, por lo que intenta forzosamente cerrarlas en puños, mientras sus ojos que permanecen cerrados y cuyas cejas se mueven pavoridas, se abren de improvisto y con ello demuestra el cese de su miedo y aceptación de su papel en la batalla.

-No hay otra opción señor Piccolo… ¡Debemos… hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos!, -lo mira buscando su apoyo.

-…Gohan…, -no sé… cuanto podamos soportar… pero si acabamos con el maldito de Nightmare… estoy seguro que los demás ya no serán problema…

-Sí…, -responde el joven Son.

Ambos se elevan entonces y se dirigen al campo de batalla nuevamente.

En ese lugar… luego de la oleada de poder que recubrió la zona, la vegetación se había perdido por completo, como si la zona árida hubiera reinado ahí desde un principio… ni una sola corriente de agua se percibía y menos de vida de fauna…, el cielo seguía resentido por la cantidad impresionante de desechos que causó aquel endemoniado remolino y las nubes grisáceas-carmesí lo recubrían todo, dándole demasiada opacidad aún y cuando estaba brillando el sol.

Krilin abre los ojos despacio, seguido de Trunks, quien incluso trata de levantarse, pero las fuerzas no le alcanzan y vuelve a caer sobre la tierra.

-Mucha…chos…, -los percibe Ten-Shin-Han y trata de girar su cabeza hacia su lado.

-Teenn… las semillas…, -le llama entonces Chiaotzu

-¡Lo sé Chiaotzu!, -responde con todas sus fuerzas mientras aprieta los párpados, -pero no las tengo…

-¿Las semillas eh?..., -ha llegado flotando hasta ellos Nightmare ahora que los ha visto empezar a reaccionar, -Nada crecerá aquí… la muerte… lo arrebatará todo… y los gritos de angustia de los que no pueden ser ayudados será la lluvia ácida que se encargue de terminar de desaparecer eso… que crece como una semilla… la esperanza…, -les muestra entonces la bolsa de semillas que de cierto modo ha conseguido, completamente destruida y vacía, la suelta entonces y los pequeños retazos de tela caen al son del viento sobre el rostro de Krilin, quien empieza a toser al recibirlas.

Gohan y Piccolo han sido testigos de los acontecimientos…

-ya no hay más semillas del ermitaño…, -mira con ojos temblorosos la escena el hijo de Gokú. –Señor…, -aprieta entonces los puños y levanta la mirada decidido, -tengo… un pedido que hacerle… con todo mi corazón… sin importar… lo mal que se puedan ver las cosas…

-¿De qué estás hablando Gohan?..., -se asusta ante tales palabras Piccolo.

-¡Necesito que vaya por Dendé!, ¡Él es el único que puede ayudarnos a curar a los demás!, ¡Si ellos están así, yo no podré protegerlos! Ni a ellos… ni a la Tierra…

-¡Pero Gohan!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a irme y dejarte sólo?, -está completamente fuera de si Piccolo, ante la posibilidad de abandonar el campo de batalla.

-¡Por favor Señor Piccolo!, -lo mira en busca de apoyo como tantas veces lo ha hecho, sin embargo… en esta ocasión más que apoyo, busca confianza… -Crea en mí Señor… yo aguantaré hasta que usted vuelva…

-…Gohan…, - Lo mira por unos momentos tratando de encontrar en aquel niño a su alumno miedoso, pero no ve nada más que al guerrero fuerte en el que se ha convertido, -¡Maldición!, -se molesta consigo mismo y emprende vuelo fuera del lugar.

-Por lo que veo… finalmente llegó mi invitado de honor… aunque el hombre lagartija se escapó… claro…, -desaparece de donde estaba y aparece rápidamente detrás de Gohan, dispuesto a detener a Piccolo, pero es detenido por el hijo de Milk, quien en un segundo se ha transformado en Súper Saiyajin y le ha alcanzado.

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo!, -le reta con la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

-..Go…¡Gohan!..., -observa los acontecimientos Krilin desde abajo.

-¡Insolente!, -le grita el enemigo y girando sobre si mismo lo recibe con una patada en el abdomen que lo manda a estrellarse rápidamente contra el piso, pero antes que choque contra tierra, aparece más abajo que él y chocando su pie contra su espalda, lo manda nuevamente al aire, en donde aparece nuevamente sobre él y con un golpe de martillo en la cabeza, lo manda esta vez si a estrellarse contra las montañas, impactándolas y destrozándolas.

-¡Cough, cough!, -tose sangre mientras parece reincorporarse en medio de los escombros, -es… demasiado rápido…

-Eso te muestra la diferencia de niveles entre tú y yo niño… un pobre soñador como tú, jamás logrará detener al mundo de las pesadillas que acompañará a mi reinado… nadie más volverá a soñar… nunca…

-Esas son las palabras de un perdedor que jamás pudo realizarse…, -aparece al lado de Gohan el rey del mundo de los sueños.

-¿Dorem?..., -lo reconoce el niño.

-Estaba esperando el momento indicado…, pero veo que no será posible posponerlo más… ya que te han dejado solo…, -observa hacia los demás.

-Te equivocas…, -se para finalmente Gohan, -no estoy sólo… es el hecho de que mis amigos están aquí conmigo… por el que tengo energías para seguir luchando.

-Los amigos…, -la imagen de Bed y Pillow le viene a la mente, -ellos… aún están… con nosotros…, -parece recuperar un poco de confianza.

-Qué ternura… pero me estoy cansando de esto… quería jugar un poco con este niño… que tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para controlar mi poder… quiero ver… hasta donde puede llegar… y tú.. no tienes nada que ver en este lugar Dorem, -lo mira molesto Nightmare.

Dorem coloca ambas manos al frente mientras estira los brazos, con una palma encima de la otra, para luego separarlas una hacia el lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, al hacerlo, en la dirección en que se han movido sus manos, desde la cintura de Nightmare, se dibuja una línea brillante, cual fuera una especie de cinturón que lo aprisiona.

-Con que si…, -parece ver venir el ataque el pelinegro-morado.

-¡Dorimu! ¡Kyatcha! (atrapa sueños), -tras pronunciar el ataque, la línea alrededor de Nightmare se transforma en un círculo que emana una gran cantidad de energía hacia arriba que tras dispersarse deja al ex sueño parado sobre un círculo que parece tejido de telaraña, lo cual lo ha dejado paralizado.

La sorpresa se la lleva Gohan al notar como un par de rayas de sangre se deslizan entre las comisuras de los labios del rey, tras haber sido atacado por su propia técnica.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?..., -voltea a Nightmare para averiguar si a él le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero parado frente al villano se encontraba Death.

-¿Co… cómo?..., -cae arrodillado el rey sin quitar la vista de Nightmare.

-El poder del atrapa sueños… lo dice su mismo nombre, -habla el encapuchado, -sirve para atrapar sueños… a las pesadillas… no se les puede desear la muerte…

-Night… mare…, -se dobla sobre si mismo por el dolor el peliceleste de la corona sobre su cabeza.

-¡Dorem!, -llega rápidamente a su lado el semi Saiya. -¡Por favor Dorem resiste!

-Gohan…, -le sonríe aún en su condición, -tu brillo… pégale con tu brillo… y no lo pierdas nunca…, -se para rápidamente y se antepone a Gohan para interponerse en el ataque que estaba por venir, ya que la posición de Death había cambiado en ese último par de segundos.

Una enorme ráfaga de poder negra con coloraciones azuladas los impactó al instante, -¡BLOOD SCYTHE!, -se escucha como si miles de cuchillas se afilaran contra el cuerpo del rey que cubre al pequeño Saiya.

-¡AAGGGHHHHH!, -inunda los canales auditivos de Gohan el grito frustrado del rey.

-¡Nooo Dorem!, -aprieta fuerte los párpados el pelinegro.

Una vez el estallido oscuro hubo pasado, el chico se mantiene respirando agitadamente por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente logra abrir sus ojos un poco y notar que Death y Nightmare estaban frente a él, pero no había señal de Dorem, entonces se percata de la humedad que se escurre por sus mejillas, sus lágrimas acompañadas de la sangre salpicada del rey, a quien finalmente encuentra al voltear a ver a sus pies.

-¡DOOOREEEM!, -se agacha rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en el segundo en que lo tocó, su cuerpo se deshizo en polvo de esperanza y magia al igual que los cuerpos de Pillow y Bed, el cual queda impregnado entre sus manos. Gohan abre la boca cual buscara desesperadamente aire, ya que su respiración se ha entrecortado, mientras su cerebro procesa los acontecimientos, cierra fuerte los párpados y entonces las visitantes saladas se hacen presentes una vez más sobre su rostro. –Dorem… no tenías por qué hacerlo… yo… ya te había perdonado…, -se apoya en el piso y toma entre sus manos la tierra que quedó mezclada con los residuos del cuerpo estelar del rey.

En ese justo instante, un sonido que no pretendía escuchar jamás en ese lugar… fue escuchado por el semi Saiya…

-¡GOHAN!, -le llama Videl, quien recién se asoma al lugar, al verlo así de decaído.

El chico completamente incrédulo levanta la mirada y empieza a negar con la cabeza al ver que Death ha adoptado exactamente la misma posición con que atacó a Dorem hace unos instantes.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!, -grita desesperado y encendiendo su Ki, vuela lo más rápido que puede, pero es detenido por el representante de la soledad Loneliness, quien lo intercepta de un puñetazo y luego lo toma por los brazos y aprieta su cuello con la mano.

-Puedes llegar a sentirte solo… aún estando acompañado… pero cuando ella apareció en tu vida… nunca más volviste a sentir la soledad… déjame recordarte esa pesadilla…

-¡BLOOD SCYTHE!, -se escuchan nuevamente las cuchillas, mientras Loneliness mantiene a Gohan viendo hacia la dirección en que Death ha atacado a Videl.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -gritan los dos chicos al unísono, Videl al ser víctima de ataque y Gohan al soltarse y haber llegado hasta ella en medio del poder, para protegerla aunque sea un poco…

Cuando se disipó la onda de poder, -el hijo de Gokú, había caído sobre la chica, ambos derribados sobre el piso, con múltiples cortadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Haciendo su esfuerzo sobrehumano y tambaleante, Gohan se apoya sobre sus codos y observa el estado en que ha quedado su amiga, estaba herida… pero no tan gravemente gracias a su intervención. Sin embargo su estado de consciencia había caído por debajo del estado letárgico. Al observarla, las pupilas de Gohan se dilatan, mientras sus ojos la observan temblorosos, al mismo tiempo que sus cejas que se movían incrédulas, van perdiendo tal motivación y mientras sus ojos se van entrecerrando, su seño se va frunciendo y con ellos su respiración se va acelerando.

En un impulso se levanta de golpe hacia atrás y queda parado, dándole la espalda a Nightmare.

-Ella…, -su boca es enfocada y ésta se abre levemente mientras habla, cual masticara el rencor que se ha acumulado en su corazón hacia la pesadilla tras lo que había ocurrido, -Ella…, -el rostro sonriente de Videl le viene a la mente, -Él…, -el momento del sacrificio de Dorem regresa de sus recuerdos, -Ellos…, -mira con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia los guerreros en el piso.

Para finalmente estallar…

-¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS TENÍA NADA QUE VEEEEER!, -grita mientras las corrientes doradas lo envuelven y forman un torbellino alrededor de su cuerpo, enfocando cada parte de su ser, desde sus pies, sus piernas, sus rodillas, su cadera, su abdomen, su pecho y al último su rostro, cuyos ojos se han abierto al máximo y se han coloreado de un verde intenso, mientras grita con todo su potencial, la tierra a su alrededor se levanta luego de abrirse un cráter enorme a su alrededor.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -continúa gritando cual con el sonido alto en los decibeles de su voz, todo el poder que se encuentra en su interior aflorara.

El lugar ha comenzado a temblar con una graduación impresionante, mientras el Ki del brillo dorado se despliega por todos los alrededores.

Nightmare al verlo, ha abierto grandes los ojos y ha puesto guardia, previendo que esa transformación definitivamente era anormal…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita mientras sus cabellos se erizan completamente y se colorean de un dorado radiante al mismo tiempo que sus cejas, que reflejan la furia que lo consume.

El sonido de los estruendos relámpagos que se perfilan en su Ki, es persibible para todos los presentes.

-¡Go…Gohan!, -le llama Krilin desde su posición.

-¡Gooohaaan!, -lo llama también Lime, desde más atrás. Habían recogido a Videl y la tenían con ellos, los otros 2 chicos.

-¡Eso es Gohan!, -le habla entonces Gokú, desde el otro mundo, -¡Sabes muy bien que sólo mostrando tu verdadero poder es cuando realmente puedes hacer justicia!

La mirada del hijo de Kakaroto está completamente fría… no se sabe si realmente escucha…

En un segundo Gohan ha desaparecido del lugar donde yacía parado y apareciendo rápidamente frente a Death, invoca Ki con su mano y le revienta la cabeza, entonces cae parado, sin perder su estoicismo.

-¡No te dejes llevar Gohan!, -trata de hacerlo entrar en razón Gokú.

El siguiente en la lista negra del Semi Saiya fue Loneliness, a quien atravesó con su brazo entero y seguidamente le dio una patada fortísima mandándolo volar hacia atrás.

-Qué… ¿Qué rayos es este Ki?..., -mira con los ojos bien abiertos y temblorosos Snack hacia Gohan, -este Ki… no es el Ki del Gohan que conozco…

Más atrás, en la zona donde se encontraban Krilin y los demás, se comentaba algo al respecto…

-No tengo idea… de qué le pasa… pero definitivamente… este Ki es muy extraño… ¡Este no es el Ki de Gohan!, -se queja Krilin.

-Esto es debido a la zona de bruma de pesadilla que se ha formado por encima de nuestras cabezas insecto, -habla de la nada Vegeta, quien ha llegado junto con Piccolo y Dendé.

-Cuando un Saiyajin se transforma en Súper Saiyajin, es completamente dominado por sus deseos de muerte y de odio… es por eso que puede alcanzar ese nivel de fuerza… sin embargo… considerando la situación… todo amerita que la transformación se ese chiquillo esté llena no sólo de sed de sangre… sino de la misma fuerza de la venganza…, -explica el príncipe, -_Y pensar que vendría a ser testigo de cómo cada vez más incrementa sus poderes…_, -aprieta fuerte los puños el guerrero.

-Pero ese… esa persona con esos pensamientos… definitivamente no es Gohan…, -habla Trunks luego que Dendé le curara.

-…Gohan…, -aprieta fuerte los puños Piccolo.

-¡GOHAAAN!, -empiezan a gritarle los chiquillos que estaban más adelante, lo que les llama la atención a los guerreros.

-Esos mocosos…, -los observa Piccolo.

-¡TÚ, ERES UN NIÑO MUY BUENO!, ¡NO LO OLVIDES!, -le grita con lágrimas en los ojos Lime, luego de escuchar lo que ha dicho Snack.

-¡AMIGO, TIENES QUE REACCIONAR!, -grita también Snack

-¡GOHAN-CHIIIIN, ERES MUUY DUULCEEE!, -le grita desesperada Yoyo.

A todos esos gritos, Videl ha abierto los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos y logra ver semi borrosa la escena, donde está Gohan deshaciéndose de medio mundo de pesadillas.

-¡Gohan!, -insiste Gokú, pero es en vano, no le responde.

En un segundo todos los sonidos se apagan y la escena queda en blanco, Videl se ha levantado y aproximándose lo más que puede a Gohan, se avienta de golpe contra su Ki, reventándose enseguida la mayoría de costuras de su ropa, quedando vistiendo sólo andrajos, lo mismo que las heridas en su piel que se han abierto y derraman su sangre. Apretando fuerte los párpados ha logrado aferrarse a la espalda de Gohan.

-¡POR FAVOR VUELVE EN TI!, ¡QUIERO A MI GOHAN DULCE Y DESPISTADO!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar su voz, los ojos de Gohan se abren de golpe y recobran su brillo esmeralda, lo que lo hace perder el balance y caer de espaldas encima de la chica.

-¡Videl!, -la reconoce.

-Ella aún continúa abrazándolo. Pero esta ocasión no lo suelta y le sonríe en medio del dolor de sus heridas. -¡Lo único que podrá vencerlo es tu verdadero brillo Gohan!, -se apoya en su hombro.

Algo… despistado…, el chico voltea en todas direcciones y puede ver los cadáveres de los 6 miembros de la pesadilla de Nightmare, al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Dorem y Videl le vienen a la mente, -"Golpéalo con tu brillo", "¡Lo único que podrá vencerlo es tu verdadero brillo Gohan!, -sus ojos tiemblan.

En el otro mundo Gokú y Kaoih-sama habían escuchado perfectamente la conversación.

-¡Ellos tienen razón Gokú!, ¡Recuerda que Nightmare es un sueño que se ha convertido en pesadilla!, ¡Lo que tiene que hacer Gohan es purificarlo así como lo hacía Dorem con los sueños de todos esos niños!, -le informa el Kaoih.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso Gohan?, ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es arrojarle toda tu energía en un solo golpe!, -le pone al tanto de la situación a su hijo.

-¡¿Papá?, -reconoce su voz Gohan, -pero…, -dirige su mirada a sus manos y aprieta los párpados confundido, -no puedo… ¡No puedo continuar!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¡Tan sólo falta un poco más hijo!, -se preocupa Gokú ante sus palabras.

-Si yo… vuelvo a caer bajo el poder de esa oscuridad…, -pone la mano encima de una de las de Videl que ha puesto sobre su hombro. –No seré capaz de purificarlo… ¡Y menos de vencerlo!, -frunce el seño nervioso, -Este es el fin…, -ha perdido completamente los ánimos.

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Sabes que eres el único que puede hacer algo ahora!, ¡Porque tienes la capacidad para hacerlo!, ¡Piensa en todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí!, ¡Es sólo cuestión de terminar! ¡Gohan!, ¡¿Acaso no te molestaste porque Dorem tuvo que sacrificar su vida?, ¡¿Piensas dejar las cosas así?, ¡Ese no es el Gohan que conozco!, -le da ánimos Gokú.

Sus palabras parecen traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, -Papá…, -mira hacia el cielo.

-¡Según Kaioh-sama el método más eficaz sería utilizar una Genkidama, pero con la energía de los sueños hijo!, -reporta finalmente.

-¿Una… Genkidama?..., -abre grandes los ojos Gohan.

-¡Ya deja de estar hablando tonterías!, -se reincorpora finalmente Nightmare, -estás tan desesperado que te has vuelto loco…, -lo mira despectivo.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se ha quedado sorprendido Piccolo tras lo que ha escuchado a lo lejos de la conversación de Gohan.

-¿Sucede algo Piccolo?, -es Krilin, quien también mira en la dirección del Semi Saiya de cabellos negros.

-Una Genkidama…, -responde sin saber si es realmente cierto, -¡No tengo idea de lo que pretende pero necesitará tiempo!, ¡tenemos que ir a apoyarlo!, -les prácticamente ordena a todos, quienes rápidamente emprenden vuelo en su dirección, incluso Vegeta, quien luego de una mueca de disgusto se da cuenta que no le queda más remedio.

Mientras tanto Gokú le ha dado las indicaciones a Gohan, quien se ha puesto de pie.

-No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo….

-¡Si puedes controlar la gran cantidad de poder que tienes!, ¡Será pan comido!, ¡te lo prometo!, ¡Confía Gohan!.

Las palabras de su padre le han sacado finalmente una sonrisa satisfactoria, -esta bien… ¡Como tú digas papá!, -grita subiendo los brazos hacia el cielo, mientras Videl, que se ha quedado a su lado, le ayuda a sostenerse, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-Buscar… las corrientes de energía…, -cierra los ojos, tratando de localizar las presencias de los seres que sueñan. –Por favor… ¡Todos bríndenme un poco de la energía de sus sueños!... ¡Para formar la Genkidama de los sueños!

-Tenía razón…, -observa a Gohan con ojos temblorosos Piccolo.

-¡Unas basuras como ustedes jamás podrán detenermeeeeee!, -eleva su Ki Nightmare y manda volando los guerreros hacia atrás.

-¡Sólo un poco máaaaas!, ¡MAKAN-KO SAPPO!, -la técnica en espiral se dispara desde los pulpejos de sus dedos.

-¡KAME HAME HAAA!, -le sigue Krilin, juntando su luminoso poder celeste junto al de Piccolo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!, -junta sus manos Trunks y dispara su Ki en forma del ataque ardiente.

-¡SUKI DA!, -guía su bola de energía Yamcha para estrellarla contra Nightmare.

-¡KIKOHU!, -, -invoca con sus manos formando el triángulo el hombre de los 3 ojos.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!, -dispara también su Ki en forma de Misiles la número 18.

-¡ATAQUE DE RESPLANDOR FINAAAL!, -le asienta el certero golpe desde lo alto el príncipe Saiyajin.

La energía consciente de los sueños que afloran en los corazones de los habitantes de la tierra, ha recorrido el camino hasta los brazos de Gohan, quien reuniéndola sobre su cabeza, la levanta en forma de una bola dorada y resplandeciente, cuyo brillo cae en oleadas sobre su rostro, dándole a sus ojos una tonalidad dorada.

-Lo que buscaba… no era la energía brillante de un Saiyajin… era la energía brillante que llevas dentro… por ti mismo… la energía de tus sueños, -escucha entonces la voz de Dorem, proveniente desde la Genkidama.

-¡Vamos Gohan!, ¡Debes apuntarle certeramente porque sólo tienes una oportunidad de pegarle!, -le habla entonces Gokú.

-¡Tú puedes Gohan!, -le anima Videl, que con el brillo de la Genkidama también parece brillar, por lo que se da cuenta al ver como las partículas brillantes flotan a su alrededor. -¿Qué es eso?...

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -grita nuevamente Nightmare y con su Ki, los manda volando hacia atrás a estrellarse contra el piso, momento en que Gohan aprovecha para tirarle la bola que sostenía con sus manos, toma impulso tratando de moverla.

-¡VAAAMOOOSSS!, ¡A ÉL!, -el camino de estelas brillantes que dejó la Genkidama de los sueños a su paso, pareciera regresarles la vitalidad a los presentes…

-¿Qué es… esto?..., -eleva su mano también Krilin para tratar de tomar con ella parte de aquel polvo de estrellas.

-No lo sé pero… es tan cálido…, -responde Trunks.

Nightmare ha tratado de sujetar la Genkidama con las manos pero resultó ser mucho más poderosa de lo que esperaba, cual le quemara, no puede hacer más que tratar de resistir a la ebullición que sentía en sus venas, hasta que finalmente es tragado por la gran bola dorada.

Inmediatamente la escena se tornó completamente de negro, mientras los polvos luminosos despedidos por la Genkidama, iban recubriendo aquella oscuridad, proporcionándole un brillo cegador.

Nightmare ha despertado en medio de aquel lugar y entrecierra los ojos tratando de adivinar que estaba sucediendo, pero a su paso, el brillo iba arrasando con aquella oscuridad y deja en medio de la claridad la figura desnuda de Gohan, que apenas de distingue por la claridad de la zona. Pero sus rasgos característicos están casi visibles por completo, sus cabellos que han recobrado su tono natural, al igual que sus ojos, pero su piel está tan pálida que casi no se reconoce.

Los iris de Nightmare se han vuelto azules, mientras su cabello a un morado lila, completamente distinto a la oscuridad que había adquirido.

-ya no eres más… una pesadilla…, -le habla con una sonrisa Gohan.

-¿Ya no?..., -se mira a sí mismo, -he… recobrado… mi brillo…

-Algún día… alguien va a soñarte… no debes temer por eso…, -pareciera despedirse Gohan, mientras ambos desaparecen del lugar en borramiento.

En la realidad, Gohan se había desmayado y estaba en los brazos de Videl.

En el otro mundo Gokú sonríe y suspira, -_Sólo es cuestión de que te propongas las cosas hijo…_

**Una vez más… la Tierra ha sido salvada, pero en esta ocasión los corazones soñadores también… tal vez… es simplemente que ya era tiempo… todos sacrifican sus deseos durante la vida… es mejor luchar por ellos que verlos desfallecer…**

**Nightmare ha sido eliminado y la paz reinará nuevamente, gracias por todo nuevamente Gokú, ¡Y Hasta muy pronto!**

000===000

**Desde ese momento, han pasado 4 días, las esferas del dragón han sido reunidas en su totalidad y el deseo será pedido finalmente.**

-Después de todo lo que pasó… llegamos a la conclusión… de que lo mejor será que borremos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante este año… de las memorias de todos, fue una experiencia demasiado traumática para todos los habitantes de la Tierra, -explica Gohan, quien llevaba puesto un traje formal de color azul oscuro.

-¡¿Qué?, -se alarma Videl, ante la mirada comprensiva de todos los guerreros, -¡Pero si haces eso yo!, -sus ojos de inundan en lágrimas en un segundo.

-Es mejor… que tú no estés a mi lado… sólo voy a traerte peligro… y quiero que vivas feliz y segura, -le sonríe en medio de su propio dolor por despedirla.

-Gohan… entonces… ya no te vería… y si lo hiciera… no te reconocería…

-…Videl…, -empieza a sentirse mal por la idea, pero está consciente de que es lo mejor.

-Si es así como piensas… ¡Entonces déjame volverme fuerte!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Ó en el mundo en que esté!, ¡Te lo prometo!, ¡Me volveré tan fuerte que no vas a reconocerme!, ¡entonces vendré a buscarte!, no sé como le haré…, -baja la mirada apenada, -pero… voy a reunirme de nuevo contigo… te lo prometo…

-Vaya que si tiene determinación la niña…, -piensa Uranai Baba, quien sonríe al recordar lo que vió en su bola de cristal.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Sheng Long!, ¡Haznos el favor de borrar de la memoria de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que Dorem llegó a la Tierra!, -le pide Gohan.

-Eso es muy fácil de cumplir…

**Así… las memorias de todos fueron borradas… y los acontecimientos vividos en la presencia de los sueños, desaparecieron de sus recuerdos…**

**La paz reina y la vida sigue… viendo niños correr… reír… soñar…, el tiempo es sólo la suma de todos los segundos que se comparten… y estos corren a suma velocidad… tanta que no te das cuenta cuando el momento ha pasado…**

Inicio de la música de salida. (Chala-Head-Chala)/ Hironobu Kageyama.

Una historia original de Sakura Zala.

**Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away) **

Mr. Satán abrazando a Videl luego de que regresara cuando se había escapado de casa.

**Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama **

Lime, sentada en las afueras de su casa, junto al tronco donde se corta la leña, mira hacia el cielo.

**Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)**

Lunch, sentada a la mesa junto con Snack, la mujer mira una tercera silla sin ocupar y suspira, mientras el niño come vivaz.

**Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru **

Yoyo jugando con un bate de Baseball, le pega un pelotazo a la ventana de la casa de Snack, lo que se saca una gota al lado de su cabeza.

**Toketa koori no naka ni **

Dorem con una aureola en la cabeza, pega unas maneras con unos clavos en el mundo de los sueños, en su espalda un cartel que dice "Difunto con permiso especial de Enma-sama"

**Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Krilin carga a su pequeña bebé en brazos desesperado porque no deja de llorar, mira a la pantalla y ríe nervioso.

**CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA **

Trunks y Goten juegan en el corral de la Corp. Cápsula, mientras Milk y Bulma toman té en la sala frente a ellos.

**Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa **

Gohan que iba volando en la nube voladora, se baja de un salto en el templo de Kami-sama.

**CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA **

Ahí saluda a Dendé, al señor Piccolo y a Mr. Popo.

**Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo **

Kaoih-sama está mirando la T.V, cuando Gokú jugando con Bubbles pasan corriendo y derraman un vaso que estaba encima de la tele y esta explota.

**Sawagu Genki-Dama -Sparking!**

El último momento de la pelea, en que Gohan y Nightmare están en el lugar de luz cegadora, Gohan sonríe.

**FIN**

**Ó…**

**¿NO LO ES?...**

Hola!, Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta su final, espero les haya gustado leer, tanto como me encantó a mi escribirla, es un homenaje para Gohan, ya que fue mi primer amor de anime, jajaja, y se la debía, espero nos veamos pronto en otros proyectos!

Muchas gracias en especial a: Fantor2000, LDGV, Esplandian-san, Trybita, Ha-Ash14, Dragonheart1000, Mr.D, raf-Lyli, Namikaze Rock, Janella Bround, Gianna Dirce, Alice Bezarius Tsukiyomi, La gran Milk, y Rous, que de alguna u otra forma contribuyeron a que terminara mi escrito antes de terminar las vacaciones, jajaja, ¡Gracias!

Y un saludo especial además para Saulen-sama, gracias por las ideas onii-sama.

Bueno, me despido… si algún día muero y ustedes van al otro mundo conmigo, entonces, ¡Ahí nos veremos!

**Avance…**

**Este año… un reencuentro jurado hace 7 años en el pasado se llevó acabo sin que siquiera lo notaran… hasta ese fatídico día…**

**-la semilla de venganza había sido sembrada…**

**DRAGON BALL Z, FUKUSHU NO TANE**

**Algún día… ¡No se lo pierdan!**


End file.
